Luna
by SaberAoi
Summary: Mundi, Tenebris, Sancti, Vis, and Lux, the five academies that partake in the tournament known as, The Holy Grail War. A tournament fought between students and their heroic spirits. On the island nation of Luna, these students along with their partners battle it out for the wish granting device. Though, the problem is for some, it's difficult due to their academic performance.
1. Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

It happened decades ago, the day the world called the Heaven's Fell. No one seen anything like this coming. It happened before anyone had time to prepare anything. The moon cracked, and broke apart into pieces. Humans didn't know what to expect from it, instead they just decided to ignore it like majority of the problems that they believe didn't affect them in a way. It was normal until a piece of the moon, significantly larger than the other fragments broke into Earth's atmosphere. The world fell into mass panic as it approached. No one knew what to do. They just panicked. Salvaging what every they could and prayed for the best of it to happen. It was said, on that very day, the tide was low. It was as if the sea was motionless. Then, the fragment crashed, just in the middle of the Philippine Sea. That fragment was known as the Moon Cell.

They called this Heaven's Feel for a reason. The text books said it was called that because there were no reported fatalities due to the impact. Though, just because they weren't reported, it doesn't mean that it didn't happen, well… that's at least what some conspiracy theorist had to say about the situation. Along with some people who were native to the area and claimed that someone they knew was killed by it, but there wasn't really any evidence to support their claims. So, people just tend to shrug it off and are thankful for what it was and not for what it could have been or illegitimately have done.

After a few months, had passed, people went to explore the Moon Cell. What these people found was something called a Mystic Code that was encrypted in a language that wasn't known to man. It unlocked some sort of gate way that filled the air and bonded with oxygen. They said that there was an azure light that rivaled that of the sun's rays from up close. It was blinding is what the people there said. But that light had to of released something into the air. It was the first time in centuries that humans evolved.

Evolution followed Heaven's Feel. The human species acquired something that they'd only dreamt of for centuries. Encrypted within the Mystic Code was what can only be described as a miracle. Magic. Yes, fully fledged magic. Not the stuff that'd be on T.V. where people just create illusions to trick the human eye, but something straight out of a fairy tale. The ability to create water, heal people, and even alternate the flow of time. This was all at humanities disposal. But with each advancement, comes a power struggle, as not every person had access to this power.

The algorithm in which magic manifests, varies. In fact, magic is just a fairy tale still for majority of the population. That's what divided the world once more, just like what it has always done, fear drove people apart. The people known as Magus' arose from the Heaven's Feel incident. These Magus' were those who had the ability to use magic. Though their numbers are small, their abilities override their numbers. For each Magus, there are close to two-hundred people without magical abilities.

This large division between the population drove the Magus' to seek independence from the restraints that were placed on them from their homelands. There were strict laws passed, prohibiting Magus' from using their powers and they had to keep the fact that they were Magus' hidden from the public eye. Just like any other group of people, the Magus' revolted. They sought independence from the shackles that held them down. Just like in recent human history, they achieved it.

They created their own nation on the Moon Cell, and called it Luna, which in Latin means moon. Magus' around the world flocked there like birds. They were given free rein to use magic and live their lives no longer lingering in the shadows that were casted upon them. The people of Luna slowly made it into an artificial island that became roughly the size of South Korea. It was a suitable landmass of the Magus' who resided there. The founders of Luna created a government system ran just a republic would be, but gave the government the name of, the Mage's Association.

Along with a growth in size, Luna, also grew as a world power, as the only country to create magic items. The country soon came to be completely ran off of magical power, being the only nation in the world to not run off of Earth's resources. Quickly, Luna began to pull in more and more Magus' along with tourist and people who could afford to move to the world's leading power in technological advancement.

As technology grew, so did the education system. Within Luna's capital city of Stella, Were the government is formally running, there exists five schools.

Mundi, meaning world.

Tenebris, meaning dark.

Sancti, meaning holy.

Vis, meaning energy,

And Lux, meaning light.

These five schools incorporated a program that was recently discovered by the Magus's who work in a field of magic known as summoning. Though their studies, it was shown that summoning of celestial beings was possible. It was this mind-blowing discovery, that gave birth to a program adopted by these five schools in Stella. This program is known as the Summoning System of Education, or SSE for short.

Lux Academy, was the first to use this program and proved that it was a success and possible. The summoning department managed to use this system using cloth from a flag that was waved in the Hundred Year War as a catalyst. Just like that, a being appeared. It was said that they had summoned The Maid of Orleans, or formally known as Jeanne d'Arc.

The Maid of Orleans seemed to have more knowledge on the topic of magic and summoning than Luna's best Magus'. They took everything they could from her, every piece of knowledge that they could soak up from her. After months of research, the Magus' came to the conclusion that these beings were known as Servants, heroic spirits from the past, present, or future who were summoned by Magus' to fight each other in something called the Holy Grail War in the past. Following that, they then discovered that these Servants were divided among seven classes.

 _Saber, the Servant of the sword._

 _Archer, the Servant of the bow._

 _Lancer, the Servant of the lance._

 _Rider, the Servant of the mount._

 _Caster, the Servant of Mage craft._

 _Berserker, the Servant of madness._

 _And Assassin, the Servant of silent killing._

The Mage's Association then came up with this brilliant plan to ensure tourism to Luna along with bringing in more profit to the country. Between the five schools that agreed to participate in the Summoning System of Education, there would be a yearly tournament between all five schools, named after the events that occurred in the past, The Holy Grail War. Just like in the past, Servants would fight alongside with their Magus' or as they were called their Masters to win the Holy Grail. The winner of the war would have any one wish granted of their choosing and bring prosperity to the school that they represent.

There is a catch to it though, these heroes from the past, or Servants being called what they are formally known as have status rankings, rating their strength, agility, endurance, etc. To make things more interesting, the Servants status rankings are based off a student's grade in a specific class. Strength goes to physical education. Mana is allocated from a student's grade in magic and so on. Due to this, the people who excel in physical activities tend to be the winners of the Holy Grail Wars, but there have also been times when the nerds of the world have had a come up as well. It may be rare, but it has happened.

This has become Luna's biggest attraction. The war fought between students along with heroes from the past. This is the Holy Grail War.

* * *

"Welcome to Lux academy," an old man said as he took the center state of a platform. Behind him, was a large curtain, that covered the back half of the stage. It was velvet and somehow managed to complement the cherry-wood finish on the floor. Wait why am I getting side tracked from this? "For we are the academy of light."

 _I kinda already knew that, but go on…_

"Here at Lux academy, we strive for greatness."

Well, you _certainly haven't shown it in the tournament in recent years…_

"We want to give all Magus' who wish to achieve their potential the chance to do so. We are among the best in Luna when it comes to magic studies."

 _And within top of the five schools in Stella that focus on this study all together, go you!_

"As you all may know, we were the first of the five schools to take part of the Summoning System of Education, or as you may already know, its acronym of SSE. We were the first school to materialize a being to this world through summoning methods. By doing so, we have discovered that the Holy Grail will appear in times when these summoned beings are in combat. As a community, and district, the schools, along with the Mage's Association have set rule to war that you students must follow. Along with the Association, we have five specialty servants summoned from the Holy Grail to help moderate the tournament that happens yearly."

The headmaster of Lux academy just continued to go on and on. He didn't seem to know where a good place to stop was. It was at the point where I'd much rather sit and watch paint dry than have to hear another word come from his mouth. Seriously, I've been debating if I've been listening to a person or a banshee screaming.

I must have zoned out because, the next thing I heard come from his mouth was something along the lines of how Lux hasn't been doing so well in the recent years and then, he finally took a breather. I'm not too sure if I'm relieved that I finally have the time to connect the little that I took in or upset that I zoned back in just for him to stop talking. Well, it wasn't like I was paying too much attention to him in the first place.

There were people chatting away, as the headmaster stood there absentmindedly. I can't say that I'm too shocked though, he looks as if he'll collapse any minute. I'm surprised that he can still stand without a cane. It was clear as day that he was facing the problem of male patterned baldness, as his thin white hairs stuck out like a sore thumb.

The large curtain opened slightly, as a blond woman dressed in blue with silver armor and a matching head piece emerged from the behind the curtain. He hair was braided and she was breath taking to say the least. Above all, she looked familiar. Her azure eyes and navy clothes, I know that I've seen them somewhere. Her face too, I've seen it all in one picture. Now standing next to the headmaster, was the Maid of Orleans. The first servant to be summoned in this program. She was of a class known as Ruler, and I read that servants of that class moderate the war-err, I mean tournament. At least that's what it is now anyways.

"Ahem," the headmaster said, and as a result, everyone fell silent. "This person here, has something to say to all of you in this room," he added before handing the stage over to the Maid of Orleans.

"My name is Jeanne d'Arc, and I am one of the arbiters of this tournament. Lux academy has accepted you into this room, or you have been chosen as a scholarship student. None of that matters. The fact that matters is that all of you here today fight for a mutual cause. You may be rivals, but none of you here are enemy. As students of Lux academy, we only expect one thing from you, victory. We want all of you to excel and bring back the Holy Grail. You are no longer Magus', but Masters. Ware that title given to you proudly." Ruler said. She got really into it. Ruler was the highlight of this opening ceremony, well speech wise. She wasn't boring and it sounded like she meant every word she said. That's probably why I didn't wander off into the deep and dark parts of Lalaland that's coupled up in my mind.

Ruler handed the microphone back to the headmaster. I wish she's had me a blanket too. We had to sit and wait for the headmaster to start speaking again. "Thank you for your words of motivation Ruler. Now, this is the moment that all of you students have been waiting for. As per tradition, all first years receive a catalyst from the school to summon a Servant of their own. I will have the scholarship students to come up first." As the headmaster said this, about a hand full of people made their way through the rows and to the stage. I wasn't included in this group of students, as I just made it into the school normally.

The velvet curtains were pulled away, revealing the back half of the stage. "What the hell?" escaped my mouth as I looked at what seemed to be a giant bubblegum machine. No, not that, a gacha. Behind that curtain the entire time, was a gacha machine, who would have guessed? Even the scholarship students were shocked. I can only imagine that they were promised something along the lines of first dibs on servants, but I doubt that this was what they had in mind. Perhaps something along the lines of how they were getting a servant that was significantly better than the others in what can now be referred to as the summoning pool. Great, just fan-fucking-tastic.

"What!" majority of the first-years in the room exclaimed, it must have just sunken in for them. That the Servant they would get was a complete gamble. I could only smile just looking at this. If there's one thing that I'm confident in, it isn't my below average athletic abilities or my seemingly average grades, but the obscurity of how much luck I had. It's the only thing that I have going for me, or at least that's what it seems like to me. Luck then logic. The only good "L's" I can seem to catch in this world. Sure, there are other "L's" that I have come across, but failing tests, and barely being able to run fifty meters in ten seconds are "L's" that people tend to want to brag about. Well not me anyway.

"Now-now, settle down," the headmaster said, as he tried to stop the panicking crowd of first-year students. It didn't seem to be working, it was almost like a mash pit. Maybe someone will yell, "World Star!" and then shit will really hit the fan. "I understand that you all may be a bit surprised about how we select Servants for our students, but all five schools have decided that this is the only fair way to do so. If we just gave the scholarship students the catalysts that gave them the better chance to summon better servants, then that wouldn't be fair. Instead, we grant the scholarship students priority on the gacha. They will roll first, and after they are done, we will call each of the remaining students up by their assigned number. So, please be patient."

"So, I was right about what the scholarship students get. That's one point for me." I mumbled as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey," the girl next to me said. I pointed to myself, as I raised a brow. I did so in order to figure out if she was trying to get my attention. "Yes, you with the messy brown hair and eyes, who else would I be talking to? You're at the end of the row idiot." She said. Aside from her attitude, she was beautiful. Like breath taking beauty. Her hair was brown like mine, but a lighter shade. It was long too, almost reaching the end of her back. Parts of her hair stopped just about her breasts and rested firmly on her well-developed body. Her auburn eyes glimmered in what little light was shining down. Not only that but she wore the girl's school uniform quite well. The white blazer with black trim along with the school's emblem that rested on her chest. The black shirt was also a nice bonus too. "What's your name?"

"What's it to ya'?"

"Geez, you don't have to be mean about it." She said as she puffed her cheeks. It was kind of adorable. No-no-no, what the hell am I thinking! Wait did she just do a one-eighty? She seriously just went from being a jerk off, to a tsundere. No, this can't be real! This only happens in anime and stuff! I don't even want to think about this anymore.

"Yuki Konoe, ya' happy now?"

"Again, with the attitude peasant. Just know that no matter what, the Servant I get will be a million-billion times better than whatever you can summon. My Servant will definitely make you disappear if you're not lucky. So, what do you have to say about that?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, did you just say that you'll make me disappear. No, did you just call me a peasant?!"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did!"

"Geez, if you keep this up, you'll be licking my shoes by the end of the day."

"Pick a damn archetype! You were a tsundere first, now you're a himedere! Just pick one already!"

"Pffft," escaped her mouth, but she was able to cover it before she drew any more attention to herself. No, this is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to make a fool out of me. "Learn a joke or two, geez. You're never going to have any lady luck with an attitude like that."

 _I guess it would be rude to hit a girl, but I really wanted to._

No, never mind that, there was something I wanted to ask her. Something important enough to allow me to throw some ice in with my boiling blood.

"Did you just say… a joke…"

"Are you deaf too?"

"I am not."

"Then you heard what I said. Do you need me to repeat what I said? Okay then, "Learn a joke or two, geez. You're never going to have any lady luck with an attitude like that."."

Never mind, who would have guessed that ice didn't prevent the process of boiling. Certainly, not me. Nope, not at all. I do not want to associate with this person. Not at all, I wish I could change my seat right now and move to a different row. But noooooo, they had to give us all assigned seats when we got in here. I'm starting to hate this school more and more. I don't give a damn about the Holy Grail if I have to put up with something like this just to try to get it. It's decided, I'm ignoring her. I will not associate with someone like her.

"Hey, Yuki-kun." She said as she lightly poked my shoulder. I didn't pay her any mind, but who gave her permission to use my first name, let alone add "kun" to the end of it.

"Yu-u-ki-kun."

I could feel my eye brows twitching as a reflex.

"C'mon, don't ignore me." She said, as she continued to poke my shoulder. Wasn't she ever taught to keep her hands to herself?

"Yuki," she kept on repeating, and it sounded like something a pink-haired yandere would say. Something that would give me nightmares. I can only imagine her peeking through my mailbox during a thunder storm while no one other than me would be home. Just this thought sent shivers down my spine. The thought that was even scarier, was that little Missy right next to me seemed to be bipolar. She can't just stick with one "dere". She seems to be testing the waters on all of them, and I hope to god that I'm not the one that she shows "yan" part to.

"Yuki Konoe, I know you can hear me, C'mon. This whole lecture and waiting to get called up is boring. I just… I just want somebody to talk to. You see, I don't have many friends, and I don't do good with social things. I get embarrassed and end up doing something weird. It's just… it's just I…" she tried saying, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. It got to me, as much as I don't want to admit it. It got to me enough to make me look at her and give her a second chance.

"R-really!? You're really social awkward, and that's why you acted like that?"

"Oh, no, I just made that up. I thought that it would get your attention."

"Why, you!"

"Pffft, hahaha. You really are something Yuki."

"Who said you could call me by my first name? Wait, who are you!?"

"Took you long enough to ask. Yume Aikawa."

I just realized something that I should have realized from the start. Yume Aikawa, the girl sitting next to me, is just a sadist…

"Yuki Konoe," I heard my name. I shot out of my seat without a second thought. It was blessing that I was called out from my seat before things got even worse. As I walked away, Yume puffed up her cheeks like she had before. She must have had a million-and-one ways to mess with me if I continued to sit there. I'm just lucky that I got out of there without killing anyone.

I calmly walked up the isle leading up to the gacha machine that held the catalysts to Summon a servant. I wasn't looking at the people around me, but I could feel their eyes on me. It's not the best feeling in the world, but I didn't expect anything less. After all, everybody in this room is a rival. So, of course they'd want to know what the enemy has in their hand. So, a poker face is something that is a necessity in a situation like this. If only my little brother learned that lesson earlier in life. Once, my entire family sat down for a game of old maid, but it was only my brother and I left in the game. I knew that he had the joker card in his hand too. Not only did I know he had it, I knew which of the two cards in his hand were the joker. Every time I hovered my hand over it, he'd light up light a flash light, but turn gloomy when I hovered over the other card in his hand. In the end, I took the other card. He was pretty mad at me for not letting him win, but I got over it quicker than he did.

I walked onto the stage that the gacha was on. The headmaster and Ruler were both there to greet me, as I stood before them. They both wished me luck, as I approached the handle. My face turned black with disgust as I seen what was below the handle. A sticker that said to insert ten sol to use. I glanced over my shoulder at the headmaster, who only shrugged his shoulders with an expression that said, "The school needs funding at the end of the day."

Reluctantly, I reached into my wallet and pulled out a ten sol bill. I closed my eyes as I placed the bill in the slot. "Rejected…" I mumbled as the bill came back out from the slot. I didn't look back, but I knew that Yume was laughing at me from her seat. I can hear her from here. "Bitch…" is the other word that I mumbled. I rubbed the bill that was wrinkled, but I failed to notice that. I did my best to smoothen it out to the best I possibly could. By the time, I was done smoothing it out, it looked just like a bill fresh from an ATM machine. I slipped it in once more, and… rejected. I slammed my fist on the gacha and that seemed to do the trick, as it went right in.

A yellow light began to blink, as the bill was accepted. I twisted the handle, and it began to light up in all different colors. In less than a minute, it stopped. A capsule that the inside couldn't be seen popped out at the bottom. It was blue. It was fairly larger than the ones that I had seen at arcades. Then again, so was this gacha machine that the school had. It was too big to palm, well if I had bigger hands I could probably do it, but it was around the size of a basketball. Just about twenty-nine-and-half inches in diameter. Despite the struggle that it took to get the capsule, it opened fairly easily. With a simple twist, it opened. Inside was a piece of wood.

"I thought I was supposed to be lucky!" I yelled, as I threw the capsule to the ground. Before I could make a larger scene, Ruler guided me to the area where the Servants are summoned. Oh boy, I hope I get a tree! Even if my math isn't the best, I'm sure that this tree Servant will have great endurance.

"Congratulations," Ruler said, as she walked with me to the summoning area.

"For what, getting a tree for a Servant?!"

"Seems as though you do not know what that is." I only had three words to say to her:

"Piece of wood."

Her jaw nearly dropped at my rebuttal. It wasn't too long after until we arrived at the summoning area. "Well, I promise you will not be disappointed with your Servant," Ruler said, as she walked back to the headmaster, who was still in the auditorium.

"Why did I have to get a piece of wood… I prided myself on my luck, and now it's gone. Not only my luck, but my lunch money too! God, what a day," I thought out loud.

"Oi," a male's voice said, bringing my attention away from the piece of wood in my hand and to the man dressed in a black business suit that a white undershirt could be seen. Along with that, his black tie and pants make him look proper as well. Kind of like a proper teacher, but his first words to me made me contradict that thought. He also had unkempt rustic brown hair and green eyes. Despite the clear immaturity, and the contradiction to made I my thoughts, he is most definitely a teacher here. "Kiddo, you're next."

"Is that really how a teacher should be talking to a student?"

"Is that really how a student should be talking to a teacher?"

"Touché old man, touché…"

"Boy, you're going to be in room three. It's to your right," he said, as he handed me a sheet of paper with words written on it.

"What's this?"

"The incantation."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Read it, what else?"

"Fair enough. Where's my room again?"

"Room three, to the right. In there should be a magic circle. Just place your catalyst in the center of the circle and generate magic into it as you read the incantation."

"What should I do in the likely case a tree is to pop up and… break a hole through the ceiling?"

"What do you mean likely?"

"Never mind, I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it…" I said, then walked away from the teacher. Room three was right to the right from the entrance of the room. When I opened the door to the room, it wasn't very large. It was only a little bigger than the magic circle that's in the middle of it.

"Might as well," I said, as I tossed the wood into the center of the circle. The sheet of paper was held in my left hand, as I pointed my right hand towards the circle and began to put mana into the circle as I started to chant.

" _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._

 _Repeat five times, and for each that is filled,_

 _Destroy._

 _O' hero, heed my words and answer my summoning_

 _For my will creates your body,_

 _As your sword creates my destiny._

 _I promise to be all that is good in the world._

 _I shall be the good in the world that vanquishes the it._

 _If you heed the Grail's summoning, then answer to my will and reason._

 _From the seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power._

 _Come forth, from the circle of binding!"_

I chanted these words that I had no idea the meaning behind. I just know when I finished, a blinding light engulfed the room. Photosynthesis perhaps, to help my tree, uh I mean Servant grow. I covered my head and closed my eyes in bracing for the impact of the roof to fall. But, it didn't happen. The light was gone, and I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry from the strong ray of light, but I couldn't see the tree that I had my mind set on. I blue, white, gray, and gold. Definitely not a tree. I blinked a few times to render my vision. Everything cleared up, and what I'm looking at is breath taking. Before me, is a golden-haired girl in a blue dress. Her eyes are green like emeralds, as her hair is golden like the sun. She has cowlick that sticks up near the front of her hair that is tied in a chignon-like bun, held together by a ribbon matching her dress that was plated with armor. In her hand, is air. That's all it looks like to be. Just a breeze engulfing something that I cannot see. Just like when I talked to Ruler, three words popped into my head: "Where's my tree?".

My train of thought was derailed when she began to speak. "I ask you, are you worthy of becoming my Master?" She said. Her voice was beautiful. It was like seeing doves fly away into the air. I don't how, but I managed to stumbled and lose my balance. "I am the Servant, Saber. I will ask once more, are you my Master?"

"Y-yes," I said, as I nodded. Why am I so shocked? It's not even making sense to me. I shouldn't have anything to be shocked about, I'm a Magus. I knew when I entered this school, I would be summoning a Servant and becoming a Master, but due to the events that occurred today, it's starting to make sense. "GAH!" escaped my mouth, as I felt a burning sensation on my left hand. It wasn't scolding, but enough to make me feel something. It didn't last long, and when it was done, there were three red marks on my hand. The Command Seals that I read about.

"With that, there is without a doubt that you are my Master." She said, as she looked at the red marks that appeared on my right hand. "Master, what is your name?"

"My name?" I asked as I was drawing a blank. "Yuki Konoe."

"Now, with that, our pact is sealed. I swear on my honor of my sword, that I will never do anything to betray you. Together, we will win the Grail."

"Don't wanna," I immediately said.

"Pardon," Saber said as her brow rose.

"I don't want the Grail. It's too much work. Why not just let someone else get it? It would be easier that way, wouldn't it?"

"Master, are you saying that you have no interest in the Grail?"

"Yeah, something like that. Even if I tried, it would be pointless. Despite you being a Saber class, my grades aren't the best. So, your stats should be well below what you would want that to be."

"If it's a matter of my strength in battle, I can make up for it despite the handicap."

"Not the point. It's the fact that I don't have a wish that I want to be granted."

"There is some fault in those words, as every human has something that they want."

"Will it get you off my ass if I say that I'll think about it? The tournament isn't until August and its April. I have until the middle of June to make up my mind. I can't promise that I will, but I will consider it if you drop it."

"Very well, Master."

"Yuki"

"Yuki?"

"Just call me Yuki, Master doesn't sit right with me."

"Yuki, yes, I believe that I like the sound of that name better anyway. Yuki, if I may ask, what did you use to summon me?"

"That piece of wood," I said, as I pointed to the catalyst that was under her blouse. I can't see it, but it shouldn't have disappeared. Saber took two steps back to look at the piece of wood, and picked it up.

"Are you aware of what this is?"

"A piece of wood, what else? Honestly, I expected that I'd summon a tree or something instead of you."

"A tree…?"

"Yeah, well, all it is, is a piece of wood, no?"

"While you are not wrong with it being a piece of wood, it is a piece of a table." Saber said, as she ran her gauntlet covered hand across the rounded edge of the piece of wood.

"So, I should have summoned a table? Great!"

"Yuki, you are still not correct."

"Then what is it?"

"This is my table. The table my knights and I used in Camelot. I am King Arthur of Camelot and Britain."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," I interjected. "Pffft," escaped my mouth.

"What is so funny?" Saber asked, but she seemed to be losing that poker face that she held so dear. "Is it because I am a woman?"

"Something like that," I said in-between my laughter.

"What's funny about my gender? I am a knight before a woman."

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. That was the line that killed me. I began rolling on the ground, almost on the verge of tears, as she said that.

"Refrain from laughing at once, even though you are my Master, you do not have the right to laugh at me."

"Sorry, sorry," I said, as I caught my breath and wiped away the tears. "I wasn't laughing at you being a woman, but it wasn't something I expected."

"Why is that?"

"Well, in everything that I have read about King Arthur, he's been a king and y'know, not a queen."

"I am a king."

"I know, I know, but I didn't expect it. So, forgive me this once, okay?"

"Very well, Yuki, if you do not mind, would I be allowed to keep the piece of the table?"

"Be my guest," I said, as I got back on my feet. It happened in the blink of an eye, the iron armor that plated her dress. "How did you do that?"

"It's magical armor that I can call upon when needed. I have no need for it right now, so I got rid of it."

"I see… Well, I think we gotta head back now. We've been in here long enough. So, just go into spirit form and we'll be gone."

"I cannot go into spirit for due to certain conditions. I apologize if it is an inconvenience to you."

"No, it's not an inconvenience or anything, I just read in a book that Servants save mana and stuff like that when they're in spirit form. I personally don't care, but I just thought that It'd be easier for you if you were."

"I appreciate your concern. But I should be fine mana wise. You seem to be able to give me enough for me to fight how I so choose to."

"Well, that's good. I guess I just have a stock load because my grandfather used to drill magic into me ever since I was little."

"Yuki, I forgot to ask, but what magic can you use. I believe knowing what each other can do will be most beneficial in times of conflict."

"Healing and illusion magic. So, basic support stuff. Also, didn't I say that I didn't make up my mind if I want to fight in the tournament this year?"

"You did, but that still does not mean that conflict will not be encountered. In case something is to erupt, I would prefer to be prepared." Saber said, as the two of us left the room.

"So, kiddo, did you get your tree?" The teacher who had told me what room to go to asked as I exited room three. I know he can see Saber, so, I wanted to say something like, "did you get any younger?", but I don't think that being on someone else's shit list is something that I want to do.

"Can't say that I did teach," I said as I walked by him.

"Then what did you manage to summon?"

"A Saber," I replied as I walked down the hallway, back to the auditorium. Saber followed just steps behind me. "Hey, Saber," I said, as we walked through the hallway.

"Hm?"

"I'm supposed to call you Saber and not Ki-err, I mean your real name, right?"

"Preferably, it would be troublesome if other Masters are to find out my true identity."

"Makes enough sense, so, Saber, it is." Saber didn't reply, but just followed me in silence. She doesn't seem like someone who enjoys making small talk while she walks. We walked into the auditorium. There were still some students missing, as they were still summoning their Servants, but majority of the student body was in attendance by the time Saber and I walked in.

I came to the realization that I wouldn't have to sit next to Yume this time around. I sat at the end seat before I left to summon Saber and the row was completely full if I'm remembering correctly. So, in order for Saber to sit down, we would have to find different seats.

Though, before we could sit down, we had to walk past Ruler and the headmaster. A skill that Ruler possessed, was known as True Name Discernment. This skill gave them the ability to know the true name of any Servant that they come across. In this case, the headmaster's job was to not only manage to school, but keep track of what class and the true name of everyone's servant was. This information was inaccessible by the public, and only the headmaster had access to it.

Then line went by pretty fast. Ruler just had to look at the Servant and the student just had to give their name. It was a simple process. Saber and I were up, and Ruler wore an express saying, "I told you so." I gave her my name and walked away, but stopped because I forgot to ask something.

"Headmaster, um… Saber can't like… y'know, go into spirit form so, can we just find a seat in the back?"

"Why cer-," the headmaster started before Saber interrupted.

"Please do not concern yourself with me. I do not mind standing," Saber said. I shot a dagger-like glare at her the moment she finished that statement. I thought she said she wouldn't do anything to betray me? She's putting me next to a wolf in sheep's clothing. Quite the Servant I've pulled…

Reluctantly, I took my seat, as Saber stood next to me. It didn't sit right with me though. Having a girl stand as I'm sitting down. Though, I'm pretty sure if I said anything she'd just say how she's a knight and I'm her Master so, I should be the one pampered, or something along those lines. So, I kept my trap shut to avoid that conversation.

Saber and I just sat in silence, as we waited for everyone else to return. Once they all came back into the auditorium, the headmaster began to speak once more. "It seems as though all of you have summoned your Servants, congratulations. We at Lux academy, are grateful to have so many new Masters here to help us achieve victory in the up coming tournament. As you all should be aware of, the five schools whom take part in the SSE, we also have a ranking system. This is nothing compared to a ranking system in a normal school. Students here, earn their rankings through combat with their Servants. There are a lot of you here who did fantastic on the entrance exam, and due to that your Servant's stats are reflected upon that. Though, you all are still unranked upon first-year students. Due to this, starting now, you will earn your ranks, depending on how proficient you all do in a mock battle." As the headmaster said this, a projected screen appeared, and on it were students listed in pairs. He's having us have a mock battle with the student whose name is next to our own.

"Yuki," Yume said, as she was still sitting next to me. "Who are you up against?"

"Dunno, I'm still looking for my name. You?"

"Umm… Somebody named Charles Williams. Wait! I see your name."

"Where!?"

"Right there," Yume said, as she pointed near the center of the projection. "You're going to be fighting someone named Julia Weber." Just as Yume had finished, the headmaster spoke once more.

"All of you are dismissed for the day, please report back tomorrow at normal time for your mock battle. All students will be attending so, be prepared. Dismissed!"

* * *

 **Entrance Exam Results**

 **Student: Yuki Konoe**

 **Academy: Lux**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 171 cm**

 **Weight: 66 kg**

 **Scores**

 **Physical Education: C+**

 **Math: B-**

 **Literature: B+**

 **Magic: B**

 **Science: C**

 **Foreign Language: B-**

 **Home Economics: A**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I want to start off by saying thank you for reading the first chapter of Luna! I put a lot of time planning this series mainly due to me wanting to try something more light hearted from my usual genre. So, I came up with this. I took inspiration from multiple anime and light novels so that's probably where the "Oh, this seems familiar" may be coming from. It's your classic school battle story, but with Servants and Masters, isn't it great!?**

 **Also, a special thanks to King Keith for reading this over for me. He wrote amazing stories like The Defiant Ones, and How to Smile that are in the Fate/Stay Night category on FanFiction. He's a great guy once you get to know him... But that's besides the point, you should check out his stories, he's a great author!**

 **Now due to it being this kind of story, character creation is a big thing. I'm only one person, so coming up with characters left and right is a bit challenging. This is where I would really appreciate help from you, the reader. Character creation is something that will always be open throughout the longevity of this story. It's a city and there are students and teachers plus five schools in total... God, I have my work cut out for me... But if you are interested in making a character, just fill out the guidelines below and either leave it in the reviews or PM me the details, whatever is easier for you! Until next time.**

 **~SaberAoi**

* * *

 **Character Creation**

 **Master**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **School (Lux, Tenebris, Mundi, Vis, or Sancti):**

 **Student/Teacher:**

 **(If Teacher what subject?):**

 **Age:**

 **Grade/Year (1-3):**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Eyes Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Clothes Outside of School:**

 **Magic:**

 **Family:**

 **Club (If Any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Grades**

 **Physical Education (Strength):**

 **Math (Endurance):**

 **Literature (Agility):**

 **Magic (Mana):**

 **Science (Skill):**

 **Foreign Language (Skill):**

 **Home Economics (Skill):**

 **Note: Class Skills Stay the Same. Luck depends on the character and how I see it fit, as Noble Phantasm is based off of the bond between Master and Servant. Also, don't make the character over powered. For the Servant, just fill out as much as possible. Mandatory pieces will be _Italic,_ and there will be an asterisk(*) before them. **

**Servant**

 ** _*Class_ :**

 ** _*True Name_ : **

**Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Three Sizes:**

 ** _*Clothes without Armor_ : **

**Birthday:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Place of Origin:**

 **Family:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Natural Enemy:**

 **Status**

 **(Based off of grades you selected)**

 ** _*Strength_ : **

**_*Endurance_ : **

**_*Agility_ : **

**_*Mana_ : **

**_*Luck_ : **

**_*Noble Phantasm (Bond Level between Master and Servant)_ : **

**Class Skills**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Noble Phantasm**


	2. Domum

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

"He's having us fight on our second day, what the hell!" I groaned, as Saber and I walked off of the school's campus. Saber silently follows behind me. She really isn't much for small talk. If she doesn't have to, she won't, and if she does, make it quick, those are the rules that I believe she has set for when it comes to even the smallest hints of conversation. So, I have to walk home with basically a shadow following me, and no one to deal with my ranting. Who am I kidding, it could be worse. Luckily, Yume lives on campus so; I won't have to deal with her once school hours are over.

"Yuki, are you aware of how these battles are fought?" Saber says unexpectedly. I didn't expect her mouth to open once on this walk home, so I she caught me off guard with speaking let alone asking a question.

"Dunno," I reply. "Listen, I'm pretty sure you know all too well that you were summoned by a Master who has zero interest in the same things that you do. Your chances of winning tomorrow are pretty slim." I look over my shoulder, and Saber shook her head.

"I said so before, if it's a lack in abilities you fear, I assure you that I can make up for them."

"Besides the point… Anyways, if I'm going to lose, I at least want to know what it is that I'm going to lose in."

"I only know what the Grail told me upon my summoning, but we Servants are normally here to fight for the Grail in the tournament. You are aware of that much, yes?"

"I'm not stupid, of course I know that much about Servants. I got into Lux… Well, barely, but shouldn't that be proof enough?"

"I am not insulting your intelligence, nor am I calling you stupid. I was just confirming if you had prior knowledge about us Servants." Saber says with the same expression.

"S-sorry, I reacted wrongly…" I lower my head in guilt. It was as if I had my own little gloomy dark cloud hovering over me. Along with the crippling depression of a teenager, my life is just great as of now. "Anyways… continue about the battle tomorrow."

"As you wish. There are set rules to ranking battles, let alone all battles fought in the tournament. Due to this, there are also multiple ways to achieve victory as well. A Master shan't be harmed in any way by the enemy Servant, but Masters can attack Masters. Killing of Masters is also prohibited."

"Okay, but how does one win something like this. More specifically, how does it come to an end so I can go home?"

Surrendering seems like the fastest way to do so, and I'm just fine with that if it means I don't have to do something so troublesome, but I don't think that the chivalrous King of Knights behind be would be too fond of that idea. No, she'd probably say something like "A knight shall never surrender." Or something along those lines, I think. Perhaps put me through hell for just suggesting the idea.

"Either putting the enemy Master in check, or making the enemy Servant unable to continue."

"Seems simple enough… Hey Saber…" I said, as I look at the countless eyes staring at Saber and me.

"Hm?" Saber looking slightly confused. "What is it?"

"Don't you think, like you know… Perhaps we should get you something else to perhaps wear. These people look at us is starting to become a bit annoying, and I can't say that I'm too fond of it."

"I do suppose these clothes stick out. What would you rather have me wear…? Perhaps my armor?"

"That'd be worse! Never mind… We'll figure something out later on..." I said, but I really wish she could go into spirit form. I didn't say anything, but these people are starting to get on my last nerves. They're all probably thinking "why is that kid walking with a cosplayer", or something like that. I feel like we're just some show for them to watch as they walk. I can even hear some of them laughing, even though they're covering their mouths. It's as if Yume is everywhere I go with her haunting glare and devious smile. What I was happy I had just escaped, is now following me everywhere I go, great.

"Yuki, where is your home?" Saber asks, breaking my chain of though.

I was silent for a moment doing my best to ignore the damn haunting stares. Especially the devious ones. Hopefully they didn't think I… I'm going to stop that thought right there. I'm not crazy, they're crazy. So, I'll lead with that thought, and just be a "normal person".

"Just a few more blocks."

"Very well."

Saber and I walked the remaining blocks in silence. She's hard to talk to. Like really hard to talk to. I always heard that people would compare someone to a brick wall when they weren't much for conversation, but this is in an entirely different level. I'd much rather and hear the banshee-like voice of the headmaster than attempt to make any more small talk with this cosplayer, err, I mean Saber.

It wasn't much longer until we arrived at my home. It was what one would call modern, and suburban in this day and age, a normal two story, three-bedroom house. Next to gate, Konoe was written in Roman characters. The gate was fairly new, so it didn't creak when I opened it. Saber followed me and shut the gate without me having to tell her to. Despite having the personality and social skills of a brick wall, she is very well mannered. It almost makes me regret summoning her. Not that I don't want her as a Servant, but I think that she deserves a better Master than me.

"I'm back," I said, as I opened the door, and took off my shoes. Saber didn't say anything, but followed my example when taking off her brown, leather boots. Despite living in Luna, instead of Japan, my family still followed many customs that apparently, my granddad drilled into my dad's head and so on. It isn't bothersome because I have been doing it since a child.

"Welcome home Yuki, how was it?" My mom asked, calling out from the kitchen.

"It was fine, where's Dad and Haruto?"

"They're out back. Why, do you need them?"

"No…" I said. I didn't need either of them, but I kind of expected Haruto to come charging at me right when I walked through the door to ask me what Lux was like, and wanting to see what Servant I managed to summon.

"Haruto?" Saber asked.

"My little brother."

"Yuki! Did you bring a girl home with you?" Mom asked, from the kitchen, but I could hear her footsteps slowly drawing closer.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but Saber identifies as a knight, and a king before a woman. Indeed, a trivial question I was asked, as there is no right answer.

"Well… err… um… I'm not too sure how to answer that…"

"Then, I will," she said, as she stops only steps before Saber and me. Mom and I have the same eye and hair color; it's who I take it from. But she has more feminine feature. Her hair is significantly longer than mine too. She's quite pretty. "So, you did, didn't you Yuki?" She questioned, glaring daggers at Saber and me. It sent a shiver down my spine, but Saber seemed to be unaffected. I'm not sure if it's due to her being a heroic spirit, or a king, or a knight, but there are some things in the world that everyone should fear. One of those things is a mother's stare. Then it occurred to me that she could possibly lack the social skills to know when to feel fear. At this point, I don't know what else to expect from this Servant of mine. A mixture of shock from Saber and fear from my mother flooded my face.

"Well… you see…" I struggle to find the right words to explain, but Mom looks at me with a sharper glare than before, as Saber stands motionless at my side. Then the thought occurs to me that I had nothing to hide here whatsoever. I just have to say that Saber is the Servant that I summoned, and I can get past the entrance of my home. "This is the Servant that I summoned, Saber."

"I don't believe you. Aren't these Servants supposed to be able to go into spirit form? Why would she be walking around materialized?"

Damnit! She just put me at my first road block. That's one thing that I can't even explain. I spout out the first bullshit excuse that popped up in my mind. "She prefers to walk…"

"Bullshit," Mom shuts me down instantly. I forgot that most women have this detector programmed into them while they're in the womb. It's known as a Bullshit Detector. It seems to be quite useful for them and a curse for the entire male population. The worst part about it, is that they weren't given it from the Heavens Feel incident either. It's been like this since ancient times, long before the Nineties. Though, I doubt that miss chivalrous King of Knight has this skill.

"Okay, you caught me; she can't go into spirit form." I sigh out.

"Bullshit." She said, just as I finished my sentence. Oh, come on! That's a false alarm! Dad needs to take her back to the factory, because something in her detector definitely isn't functioning properly!

"I'm serious; she really can't go into spirit form. I don't know the specifics myself, but she can't I swear on…"

"Swear on what?"

"I'm thinking…"

"If you need to think what you're willing to swear in then it gives me all the more reason to doubt you. Just admit that you hired an innocent girl to dress up for you and pretend to be the Servant that you summoned. C'mon Yuki, do you really think that this mother of yours is dumb enough to believe that?"

"If I say no, will you drop it?"

"Let's hear what you have to say for yourself missy?" Mom ignores my last comment.

"Oi," I said, trying to get her attention, but she seems to be lost in her own world, as her eyes lock on Saber's. Saber's gaze didn't waver at the sight of being stared down by my mother.

"What Yuki says is true madam."

"Oi," I said once more, but it was the same result as last time.

"'Yuki'? Did you just call him by his name? Aren't you Servants supposed to refer to those who summoned you as 'Master'?"

"Under normal circumstances, we Servants would refer to those who summoned us as 'Master', but Yuki insisted that I call him by his name. He claimed that the formality did not suit him."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" I said, slightly raising my voice, but there was a sound proof wall or something separating us, because they still didn't pay attention to me.

"That does sound about right," my mom raises a finger to her chin. But it was more like her words shot through me. Saying that I wasn't suited for formalities, how can she just stand there and open fire at her own child like that? It's inhumane! "But it doesn't change the fact that a Servant would do something like that, aren't you supposed to respect your Master?"

"Indeed, and I am doing so by respecting his wish to be referred to by his name rather than 'Master'."

"Doesn't that go against a Servant's code of honor or something?"

"No, disrespecting our Masters does, but respecting them would be within out honor."

"Mom, she's not a cosplayer, I swear!"

"Yuki, let this young girl and I talk. Didn't I teach you that it's rude to interrupt conversation?" She scolds as she shoots another devil like glare towards me. I only sigh in return. I stand away from my mother and Saber who were still engaged in what seemed to be an argument, but Saber seems to acknowledge it as more of a chat. Saber isn't being violent towards my mother in anyway whatsoever, but my mother on the other hand was playing every card that she drew. Even though my mother was doing this, it is not one-sided. So, the only logical conclusion is to walk away, which is what I do.

I plod past the guard of my mother, which Saber notices, but didn't try to follow. Instead, she has to show enough common sense to stay put and deal with the problem before her, that she might have just acknowledged.

 _Why do I smell something burning?_

I walk towards the kitchen. It wasn't that far from the entrance to our home, but only a few steps. As I approached the door, I noticed that the room was filling up with smoke. As irresponsible as she may be, she is my mother. Despite that she was in the middle of cooking, and left the stove on, then walked away shows how immature she is. But deep frying pork, to make tonkatsu, then leaving the room long enough to make the pork look like a piece of charcoal is on a whole different level of immaturity, its borderline stupidity! "God dammit mom!" I yelled as I looked at the charcoal, err, I mean tonkatsu.

"Yuki, don't use that tone with me!" I heard her yell, as she walked towards the kitchen.

"If you don't want me to use that tone with you, then maybe you should be a bit more mature and remember not to leave the stove on! You burnt dinner; you could have burnt the house down!"

"What do you mean I burnt dinner?"

"Do you not see the smoke?! Was that not enough for you to tell that something is clearly wrong here?! Look in the pan!"

As I said this, she had already entered the kitchen. Saber followed behind her. As mom approach the pan, she didn't seem to be too surprised that she burnt it. Honestly, I should have expected this much from the start. My mother can't cook to save her life. Before I left for school, I gave her very basic and numbered steps on how to make dinner. I told her what to do with the pork, I told her how much oil to use. But she didn't follow the one step that I couldn't have stressed more than enough. "DON'T LEAVE THE KITCHEN WITH THE STOVE ON!" was the step that I stressed more than any other.

"Do you think we can still eat it?" She asked, as she turned off the stove.

 _It's a little too late to remember that step!_

"I can't say that I'm a fan of eating rocks. You said that I could leave dinner to you tonight, and that I should just have a good day at school, didn't you?"

"I said you could leave it to me, but I never said that it would be good."

"Why am I not surprised? Saber, could you open that window over there?" I ask Saber. She did it without any complaint. The smoke filling the room, slowly started to drift away, and the room replenished itself with enough oxygen, but not enough to fill the airhead that my mother has on her shoulders. "Thanks Saber," I said, after she opened the window. "What're we going to do for dinner?"

"Don't ask me," Mom said, seemingly calmer than she was before when she first met Saber.

"Do you still think that Saber is a cosplayer?" I inquire in which she only nodded in response to. "Saber, do that magically armor thingy."

"Are you asking me to summon my armor?"

"Are you not able to do it now?"

"No, I can, but I wasn't sure what it was that you were asking." As she finished speaking, a trail of mana engulfed her body. It was blue, just like that light that I saw when I summoned her. By the time, it had faded away; she was in the same outfit that she was in when we first met.

"How about now? Are you still going to say that she's a cosplayer? She just made armor appear out of thin air. Or maybe carbon dioxide, whatever is floating around in this room."

"Congrats, you found a cosplayer that can use projection magic." Mom snaps back.

"Seriously?!"

"No, I believe you, I don't believe that there is projection magic that could do that, so she must be a Servant. But Yuki, more importantly, what are we going to do about dinner?"

"Now that you mention dinner, I have a question."

"Okay, then ask it."

"Why didn't the smoke detectors go off?"

"I took the batteries out, it kept beeping and it got on me nerves. So, I took them out and went back to cooking."

"You did what!?"

"I took the batteries out of the smoke detectors."

"Are you insane?! You do know that you could have burned the house down!" I said, but then something hit me. It wasn't a fist or any physical object, but a thought. She said that my little brother and father were outside. So, did they go out there of their own free will, or did the smoke set off a red flag that they needed to scurry to safety before this crazy woman burnt the house down, intentionally or not, it was more than likely going to happen. I wonder if they have insurance for disasters like that?

"I am your mother, and I will not allow you to speak to me with that tone!"

"What the hell do you mean!? You're saying that it was okay to do everything like that!? You seriously could have burned down the entire block if you would have let it go on long enough! I really don't see how you can't be classified as insane for doing something like that and thinking that it's okay!"

"Go! Get out of the house until you clear your head!"

"Fine with me," I said, as I stroll towards the doorway. I hear little footsteps following me, as they rush in from a distance.

"Yuki!" the childish voice of my little brother calls out. "Dad told me to give you this," Haruto said, as he stopped right in front of me, holding his hand out. In it, was eighty sol that Dad must have told him to give to me. Haruto was always smiling, even despite the house almost burning down, he seemed to be happy. He had hair that fell straight down like mine, but his was black, and he also had gray eyes. It was something that's usually passed down genetically, but despite our different hair and eye colors, it was obvious that we were brothers due to facial features. He was fairly short, but that was because he is only six. "Why was Mom yelling?"

"She brunt dinner… So, I guess Dad gave me this to go out to eat. Wanna come?" He nods like a child would, as he put on his shoes along with me. "Saber, you coming?" I ask the golden-haired girl who was standing in the doorway.

"If that is what you wish."

"Just c'mon then, we don't have all day." Her pace quickens, as she walks to Haruto and I. She put on her boots, and stores her armor in wherever she did. Like some magical Servant locker where they put the things they aren't using. The three of us left the house.

As he walked, Haruto held onto my hand, as Saber followed only a few steps behind us. I didn't care too much for Haruto who held onto my hand like this whenever we'd go out, but for some reason, Saber staying in the back wasn't something I'm too fond of. She doesn't even feel like a person because, she doesn't seem to like talking, and is always just following.

Haruto stare over his shoulder at Saber before saying anything. "You're gonna help Yuki win the tournament thing, right?!" He asked excitedly, as if he were to start jumping up and down.

Through the corner of my eye, I peeked over my shoulder, but doing it subtle that Saber wouldn't realize that I was looking. She wore a gentle smile as she spoke, "You needn't worry about your brother losing. I swear that he will win the Grail."

"So, you can smile?" I said, as I look towards Saber. "You look a lot better when you smile. Like approachable, yeah, that's the word. Also, don't you remember that I said I would think about it? I never said that I would do it."

"Yuki, why won't you? You'd look so cool if you'd join the tournament." Haruto said, looking up at me with a childish frown.

"It's too much work. Going into the tournament during the Summer is a waste. It's not like I get out of class or anything. So, things like that are pointless. There's nothing to gain from doing it either."

"If I may interrupt," Saber said, as she announced herself. "There's plenty to gain from the tournament. For instance, winning means that you get your wish granted. The Grail grants it, so nothing is impossible. Your deepest desires will become a reality."

"Yeah, but doing that equates to nothing if you don't win. So, doing the math is pointless to understand that my chances aren't very high."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't win, right?" Haruto said, tugging on my sleeve.

"There's a possibility, but it's extremely low."

"Yuki, if that's your concern, I told you I am more than capable of making up for your lack of skill and experience with my own." Saber said.

"Oh look, we're here," I said, hitting the emergency exit on the conversation about joining the tournament. We are at a family restaurant. It was called Lurkins. It was a popular place for students to go after school during the year, as their prices were reasonable enough, well… at least in terms of places to eat in Luna for a student to afford. After buying three meals, and leaving, out of the eighty sol that my dad gave me, I should have about twenty sol as pocket money. It was a complete win-win.

"Yay, Lurkins!" Haruto cheers, as he ran through the automatic doors. The place is like a restaurant that was around in the early two-thousands. Once the three of us walked through the door, there was a stand where a waiter stood, waiting to take us to our seat. Of course, like everywhere else I went, Saber stood out like a sore thumb.

Looks like that pocket money isn't going to be mine much longer…

"Th-three…" I said to the waiter who wore a purple collared shirt and dress pants.

"R-right," he said, shocked to see Saber dressed the way she was. There are clearly visible droplets of sweat sliding down his face, but no one other than me seemed to notice this. Either that or they wore the same expression that the waiter had on his face. Haruto grabs back onto my hand. The waiter must have read my mind, as he led us to the most isolated table in the restaurant. "P-please, s-sit down h-here…" He said, not lifting his gaze from Saber, as he placed the three menus on the table, and then bolted away like an Olympic athlete.

"T-thanks…" I said, but he was already long gone.

The three of us took our seats at the table. Haruto and I sat on one side, as Saber sat across from us. I looked around, and saw the countless glares of people, and Haruto kicking his feet back and forth, as he was too short to even touch the ground with them. Saber didn't even look at the menu, but just stared at us.

"A-are you not going to look at the menu?" I question her; shock floods her face as I asked that. "You do know how this works, right?"

"I am aware of what a menu is, but Servants do not need to eat, so I assumed that I would just be waiting as the two of you ate."

"Why would I do that? If you want to eat, then eat. I'd prefer you to eat anyways. Just get whatever you want."

"Yuki, you truly are kind, aren't you?" She said with the same gentle smile that she wore earlier.

"Yuki is always like this," Haruto said, without lifting his head from the menu. "He always makes sure that everyone gets to eat. If anything, that's one of the few redeeming qualities he has."

"Shush twerp," I said as I lightly smacking the back of his head. "Anyways, just get what you want. Dad gave us enough money to do that so might as well spend it. He didn't ask for any change back, right?"

"No, he just said to get out before the fire department comes, or before we breathe in too much smoke. He didn't say anything about change, I don't think." Haruto squeaks, still not lifting his head. "Yuki!" He cries, as if he realized something.

"What?!"

"There's a special! Two-for-twenty. Isn't that a great deal?!"

I want to hit him, I really do, but I don't think that it would be the right move to hit child in public. Though, it is a pretty good deal…

"I suppose," I said silently clenching my fists, withholding my subtle rage directed towards the child next to me.

"You do not look well Yuki, is there something wrong?" Saber queries slightly peeking over the menu.

"Oh, everything is just peachy…" I said through my teeth, still mad at Haruto for the making me think that something was wrong.

"I see," She said, looking back at the menu in her hands. Saber silently flips through the pages. I started to flip though the menu placed in front of me. I look at the "deal" that Haruto found, but there weren't menu options to pick from in that section. It was the clearance isle of the menu, things that they probably wouldn't be able to sell if they tried to any other way. I became just a bit more furious with Haruto for thinking this was a deal, but he wouldn't know any better due to him just being a kid.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a waitress asks. She looked as if she couldn't be any older than a third-year high school student, but whatever school she goes to is a mystery to me. Now that I think about it, I'm still wearing my uniform.

"Chocolate milk!" Haruto said. I elbow him in his arm. "Please…"

"That's better," I said, rubbing his head.

"Saber?"

"After you," She replies right away.

"I don't know so, pick something."

"Lemon tea if you would be so kind," Saber answers to the waitress.

"R-right…" the waitress quickly writing it down into her notebook. "And for you?"

"I guess the same as her."

"So, one chocolate milk, and two lemon teas. Okay, I'm Ayano Aikawa. If you need anything, just let me know," The waitress slightly bows and walks away.

"Wait!" I thought out loud after thinking something through. "No, no, no, this isn't fair!"

"Yuki what isn't fair?" Haruto asks, placing his menu down. He either finally picked what he wanted, or was honestly concerned with me. I'm leaning more towards the first option.

"I-it's nothing…" I said, but there was definitely something. "Aikawa" … That last name left a bad taste in my mouth. This is mainly due to it being the same as the girl that I so desperately tried to escape while I was at the introduction at Lux earlier today. Yume Aikawa, the sadist that would more than likely make my high school life a living hell. The chances would be slim that they are related, right? Aikawa might just be a common name, I hope…

"Here are your drinks," Ayano said, placing them down directly in front of us. "You," looking me up and down, "What's your name? You're a new first year at Lux, right?"

"Yuki Konoe, and yes."

"Oh, my sister just started there today too. I'm in my third year." She said. Looking at her now, I can see the resemblance between the two. Same hair color, and similar faces, but Yume definitely beat her older sister in terms of bust size. There is a huge difference between the two when compared on how much their bread has risen. The other difference would be that Ayano must be the angel as Yume is the devil between the two as well.

"I see, have you fought in the tournament?" Haruto asked before I could formulate anything to say in return. This seems to peek Saber's interest, as she started to silently engage in this conversation about the tournament.

"Me? No, I haven't. I don't think I would fare too well in something like that. I summoned a Rider Servant in my first year. Rider… well… he's something… If I didn't tell him not too, he'd give his name without a second thought… So, he's nothing compared to your brother's Saber. I'm sure he'd do well if he entered in the tournament."

"See Yuki! I told you that you should enter the tournament!" Haruto jumps off his chair. He really wants want me to enter, but I'm not one to cave in to do something that I have no interest in. Well, not just that, but something so troublesome to begin with. I don't really want to be part of the ranking battles tomorrow either. I couldn't care less about what rank I get. Sure, ranking high gives you a better chance of winning in the eyes of the people, plus the school gives the higher-ranking students compensation in forms of a fair sum of money. Though, that was mainly given to the students who were ranked in the top ten of each grade. I wonder what rank Ayano is?

"I told you that I don't really want to join that dumb thing. It's too much work." As I said, this Ayano covering her mouth as she giggled. I tilt my head in confusion.

"S-sorry," she said bowing just like she had before. "I just didn't expect you to feel that way about the tournament. You managed to summon a Saber Servant. It's a fact that Saber Servants have the most wins in the record of the tournament. I know that it's not much to go off of, but it should make you more confident in your odds of winning. Well, that's that I think at least. But if you don't want to do it, then I can't really blame you for it."

"Thank you, someone agrees with me."

"Anyways, what would you like to eat?"

"Chicken fingers!" Haruto said but I immediately shot a glare at him for not minding his manners. "Please…"

"Sure thing," Ayano giggles as she wrote it down. Saber and I told her what we wanted and Ayano left to go place the order for us. It didn't take too long for the food to come out either. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes for Ayano to come back out with our food. She placed the basket of chicken fingers in front of Haruto, as he went to town without a second though. Saber ordered a pot roast, and began eat almost at the same speed as Haruto, but I didn't want to say anything. As for me, I just ordered a bacon omelet. It wasn't as extravagant as Saber's food in terms of a meal, nor was it as childish as Haruto's choice either. It was just a simple breakfast meal.

"Saber," Haruto speaks though a mouth filled with half-chewed food. "Why do you want to enter the tournament and win so badly?"

 _Thank you!_

"Why?" Saber questions, placing her fork down like a lady before talking once more. "There's something that happened when I was alive that I think could have changed if I made a different choice. Does that answer your question?"

"What was it?" Haruto repeats.

"Haruto!" I slightly raise my voice when calling out to him. I would have gone further if Saber had not waved off my concern for her.

"Yuki, I do not mind telling him. He is a child after all. Haruto, to put it in terms you would understand. I was a king when I was alive. I believed that everything I did was for the people. I did everything in my power to protect the people. I was not selfish, nor was I greedy. I did not follow the path of the kings that made their mark throughout history just due to their title that was given to them by birth. Instead, I made my own fate, and I took nothing form the people. I did everything without ever expecting compensation in return. In the end, it all back fired on me. I wish that someone more worthy would take my place as king. Does that make sense to you?"

I have to say, even for me that was surprising. Even after knowing who Saber truly is, and it's still is, a shock. I'm vaguely familiar with the legend that surrounds her, but I didn't expect her to have that feeling towards her kingship. She did so much good in her life, and it was ended by Mordred her son. Wait! Wait! Wait! Her son!? No, no, no, no, no! Timeout, ref I call timeout! Where is the thing that I'm missing here!? Her son!? Did she give birth to Mordred!? What about Morgan le Fay? Was Morgan really a male in Saber's timeline?! Or could it be that Saber has a… No, that can't be it, can it? There's no way that she can have a… uh… a penis… Saber is a girl! She said so earlier! It's not like Saber is d'Eon. Then again, I'm not too sure what gender d'Eon is either, but it would be understandable if that were the case. Saber's life story raises more questions than answers. I would like to ask her these things now, but I don't think now is the right time to ask such questions due to Haruto be here.

But despite all of her confusion history, I still can't figure out why she would want to redo pulling out the sword in the stone. At least that's what I think she's referring to. That's what gave King Arthur the right to become a king after all. If Arthur didn't pull the sword from the stone, then Arthur wouldn't have become king. Why would she want someone else to become king though? Oh well, this is one of those things that goes onto the long list of things that just aren't my problem.

"Yep! I think you were a good king though Saber," Haruto said, as he took another bite. "You are a nice person, I think. So, a nice king is something that people want, right?"

"Perhaps, you are right…" Saber said as she hides her depressed smile.

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

The sun shining down blurred my vision as I walked through the school gates. The atmosphere that I'm feeling now is different than the one that I felt yesterday. I couldn't see much until I rubbed my eyes, but it was definitely different that the emptiness that I felt yesterday walking into the school. There was a more school-like feeling today. Stalls covered the straightway leading towards where the first-years were to go. They were the upperclassmen lining up trying to get first-years to join their club.

Thinking of it now, today was technically the "first day of school", due to all students reporting to school today, instead of just first-years like yesterday. The first-year ranking battles were something that I read was a school wide event that no one would miss. They said it was more along the lines of the upperclassmen showing their support and patriotism towards the school. Though, in reality, it's more towards scouting the threats that they might have to face in the tournament. It's more information and what to expect from the opponent's Servant.

I continue to walk, as Saber follow only steps behind me. She wore her dress that she would cover with armor when we it's our turn to participate. I want to ask her if it was hot to wear something that looked as heavy as they, but I don't think that I'll get a straight answer from her even if I tried. She'll just tell me not to concern myself with her. So, I just shot the question out of my head that moment.

While walking, one stall stuck out more than the others through the rows. Though, the banner written in Latin stuck out more due to it being the secondary language of everyone living in Luna. It was taught in all schools as a mandatory class. I made out that the banner said "GO-Home Club", and the name alone stuck out to me. If I had to join any club, that would be the one. Normally, the GO-Home Club isn't really a club, but more along the lines of something a student who isn't in a club tends to claim they are a part of. It wasn't just that, but the sight occurring in front of the stand was what stuck out just as much as the title of the club. It was a teacher talking to a student, but it looked more like an argument than a talk. The teacher wasn't one that I had seen before, but then again, I have only seen one teacher my entire time here. He is a big guy, and quite husky. He wasn't built-up, but I'd call him pleasantly plump not to be rude. He has black hair slicked back, and a nasty attitude from the looks of it.

"Yuki, is there something wrong?" Saber inquires, only steps behind me. I must have been zoning out, as my eyes are solely focused on the stall for the GO-Home Club.

"Yeah, but I want to hear this. So, we're going to take a little delay, this sounds interesting over there," I said with a devilish smirk. God… is what it's like to be Yume?

"It is impolite to eavesdrop on others."

"Then think of it as acquiring information. Yeah, we'll go with that." I said, stopping just close enough near the stall to hear what was going on. Luckily, there was a bench close enough so, Saber and I took a seat and listened to the two.

The student has green hair and brown eyes. His hair is straight and stopped just above his eye. He has an average build, but obviously, skinnier than the teacher that is in front of him.

"What do you mean that you're going to shut us down?!" The green-haired student asks loudly as several students look and walk by.

"What it sounds like Kazuki. For one I don't think the GO-Home Club is a real thing. Secondly, you need at least five members in order to keep this club open, and you only have four. Lastly, you don't hold club meetings."

"Okay so we'll hold a meeting."

"I said meetings."

"But that goes against the whole objective of the club. Our goal is to go home. It's in the name. Also, the principal ratified the club, so it is official." Kazuki talks back, as he pulls out a folded piece of paper that he unfolds and shoved at the teacher. I can't make out the smaller details on the piece of paper, but due to the circumstances, I can rightfully assume that it is a sheet that makes the club official.

"Frankly, I don't care if the headmaster accepts you and this club because, I will never see something as idiotic as this to be considered an after school activity."

"No matter how you look at it, it is an after school activity. It happens after school… just not on school grounds…"

"That's not the problem!"

"Then I'm failing to see the problem. Other clubs do their activities off campus like the Community Service Club for example. They only have like three members, and you're not shutting them down!"

"That's because it's a club that is doing something useful to the community. They're cleaning up the neighborhood, and surrounding area. So, of course we'd make an exception for a club like that."

"Like what? Whatever! So, if we get another member, and start meeting, then you'll let us be a club?"

"There is nothing that I can do if you meet all of the criteria to completing a club registration," the teacher sighs out, as he walked away from the student. Kazuki is his name, I believe.

"Yuki, was that really worth sitting here? There are plenty of other ways that we could have productively spent our time. I believe it would have been more beneficial to us if we were to at least look at the battle grounds." Saber complains, slightly annoyed by my choice to listen in to the conversation about the club that I wouldn't mind saving.

"You could be right, but that's boring. Way too boring. You really think that I'm interested in that when I could be here listening to something as juicy as this?!"

"I don't believe that this is a way a Master should be acting!" Saber shot back. She's definitely annoyed with me. She is a really stuck up person, I've only known her for about a day and I have I decent idea of the way she thinks and acts. So, using that information, it's probable to believe that she has a bug up her ass. If only the chill pill was a real thing…

"Last time I checked, I don't really care about the formal Master-Servant hocus pocus. That stuff is resting in the smallest piece of my brain, somewhere floating in an abyss that is the wonderful place of my mind. It's a really beautiful place."

Saber only groans in response. I knew that I would get a response like that the moment I said that. She's too straight lace to kid around with. Well, whatever, she'll just have to get over it.

"Are you mad?" I ask her.

"I am not," she shot back, but didn't look at me.

"Then what are you?"

"Disappointed."

"Gah," I let out unintentionally, as the arrows that were her words strike me down where I stand. I thought that words would never hurt me, but it felt more like sticks and stones this time. I wasn't really in pain or anything like that, but Saber's words are a bit blunt. She doesn't seem to have a filter sometimes, and just says exactly what she thinks about a topic. "I-is that so… what is it that you're disappointed in exactly?"

"Your thoughts on the topic. I assumed that you would be more cautious about the battle. You are just tossing the idea to the back of your mind, and are thinking nothing of it. I am disappointed in that. It's not that I'm disappointed that you summoned me, don't get me wrong, as a matter of fact, I am glad that someone like you summoned me, but I would appreciate it more if you wouldn't throw important things like this to the back of your mind."

"No can do."

"Huh?"

"I'm not a person who can do that. I thought that you would understand that by now. Lemme spell it out for you, I-c-r-o-s-s-e-a-c-h-b-r-i-d-g-e-a-s-I-g-e-t-t-o-i-t. Make sense?"

"Huh?" Saber stares even more confused than before.

"I cross each bridge as I get to it. Y'know, I'll deal with it when I need to."

"It's that thinking that will make things harder!"

"No, it's that thinking that got me to where I am today."

"Is that so?" doubts Saber.

"I'm here today, so it had to."

"Hey," a voice I had heard recently speaks up, as it slowly approaches me. "Are you interested in joining the GO-Home club?" I look up, and it was the green-haired boy who was talking to the teacher not too long ago. Kazuki, I think his name was, as his last name was something that I had no clue about. "You're a first year, right?"

"Yeah," I said, thanking the gods in the heaven that he came here. Thanks to him, I don't have to hold another awkward conversation with Saber if these chats were elaborate enough to receive that title. "Yuki Konoe, I'm a first year here."

"Kazuki Otani," he said, offering his hand. I accepted it, and shook hands with his as a form of respect. He is my upperclassman, so it was the proper thing to do. He seems happy, as he expresses a smile that could only be describe as sincere. "So, do you wanna join?" He repeats, still wearing a sincere smile.

"Well…" I trail off.

"Oh, sorry, are you with your girlfriend? Damn you first years!"

"What? No, no, no! She isn't my girlfriend, she's my Servant, Saber."

"Oh, that makes sense. Why isn't she in spirit form?"

"Because I do not have that luxury that other Servants have to turn into spirit form. That is why I am not in spirit form." Saber answers for me, forcing herself into the conversation. Intentionally or not, I'm impressed that she even is trying to participate in conversation without being the one talked to first. I expected her to just sit in silence like she did when Haruto, Saber, and I came back from Lurkins. She just sat, and give simple answers the rest of the day.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it…" I say.

"I see… well, do you want to join?"

"I don't know right now, really! Like don't get me wrong, going home is certainly on the small list of things that enjoy, but I'd prefer not do get sassed by someone if I don't have to. I would sign that paper without a second thought, but I have the ranking battle today…" Who am I kidding!? I want to join that club! I would do it right now, but my gut tells me that my luck won't hold out against Saber if I manage to piss her off. She will get on my ass and I'll pass on that. It seems like it would become a pain if Saber got too mad at me. So, if waiting to join the GO-Home club allows me to live under this rock just a bit longer, then I'm more than willing to wait a bit until I can join.

"No, no, it isn't a big deal," Kazuki speaks as if trying to reassure me if I felt bad or something like that, but he didn't have to worry about that. That was mainly due to me not feeling the slightest feeling of guilt. So, I wave it off, but he changes the subject away from the club to the ranking battles. "So, how confident are you in your abilities to place high?"

"Not at all."

"Wait, what?!"

"Hm?" I stare in confusion of his shock.

"How can you not only say that with not only pride, but a straight face too?'

"Simple, there is a secret to this whole thing."

"Which is?"

"I don't care about it. Literally, the field where my "fucks" grow seems to be quite barren, but that isn't new, now that I think about it."

"Why don't you care about it?!"

"Because I don't. Why do you care so much about it?"

"Because, it's important!"

"Then what rank are you?"

"Let's just say that I'm part of the lower tiers in rankings… What does your Servant think about this?!"

"Ask her yourself."

Kazuki's gaze shifted from me to Saber. He didn't speak, but it was clear that he asked a question without verbally expressing it. "There is nothing that I can do. Yuki is his own person. If I were to have it my way, I would prefer him to be more engaged in the events, but there does not seem to be a single way to persuade him into doing something he doesn't want to. He seems to be either too simple minded or stubborn to focus on anything that he doesn't want to."

"Is that really how he is?" Kazuki nearly drops, as Saber nods in affirmation. "Sorry about my underclassman…" Kazuki apologizes lowering his head. I am drawing a blank by his words. Why is he apologizing? "Oh, would you look at the time, it seems like we should get going soon, the ranking matches are starting soon."

"So, it's a thing that everyone watches?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"Not really…"

"Let's get going," Kazuki groans, as he signals for Saber and me to get up and follow him, which we do. Kazuki leads us through the grounds to an open field, with bleachers set up around a grassy field where the battles would soon begin. Luckily, we manage to find some decent seats in the front row.

Since there might be blood, I wonder if the first few rows could be considered a splash zone?

It wasn't too long until the battles started. Each fight was just as epic as the one before. The clashing of weapons, at speeds almost impossible to keep up with, with the human eye. It wasn't my first time seeing Servants battle, but it was my first time seeing Servants fight this close. I could see why people would want to watch the ranking battles, but never want to participate in it. Maybe it's something that I need to do in order to get an actual understanding on why people do it. Perhaps it senses of adrenaline that fills them and makes them want to fight. But it still looks like too much work to actually do.

Eventually, it was finally my turn. I sighed as they called my name.

"Good luck," Kazuki smacks my back, as I step onto the field.

"If it's luck, then I don't need it!" I holler back at him.

"Don't get too cocky!"

"Never said that I was getting cocky!"

"So, you're actually fine with doing this?"

"I also never said that either!"

"Yuki, are you nervous?" Saber grills me, as she steps parallel to me.

"Why would you ask that?"

"People tend to be nervous in their first fight. I assure you that you'll be fine. You have my word on that. So, please worry not."

"I'm not worried."

"Then what are you feeling?"

"Indifference."

"That's better than being worried or scared I suppose." The knight huffs.

"You think so? Well, whatever. Are you ready?"

"Need you ask?"

"I suppose not…"

Saber and I are adjacent to the girl who was Julia Weber. Well, at least I assume that is her, that is who the bracket said my opponent is the other day. Her red hair drifts in the slight breeze, reflecting her pale skin and green eyes. She has freckles too. She's what some would call a ginger. Great… how do I fight an opponent who's soulless…

"Ehem," the same teacher that I met in the summoning room yesterday said, as he receives both Julia's and my attention. "Julia Weber, and Yuki Konoe, this is your ranking battle. There are rules that are set to this battle. The opposing Master may not be harmed by a Servant, but if put into check, then it is a win for the opposing Master. If a Servant is killed, then it is considered to be disqualification and you will forfeit your rank and rights as a Master. If a Servant lands a clean strike on the opposing Servant, then the match is decided. Masters are able to attack each other. It is the same as a Servant, if a Master is put in check, then the victor is decided. You may not fatally harm or injure the opposing Master. Do the two competitors understand the rules?"

Julia and I shake our heads like bobble heads to confirm our understanding of the rules.

"Okay then, please have your Servants readied." The teacher announces, and as he did, a cloaked white haired girl appear in front of Julia. She was the height of a middle schooler and doesn't look much older than one either. The only off setting thing besides the two knives she held back handed, were the two scars beneath her eyes.

At that same moment, a blue light engulfs Saber as well. It was as if she was surrounded by a vortex of light, and when she emerged from it, she was in full battle armor, as she held her invisible sword with two hands.

"Master's announce yourselves," the teacher demands.

"Julia Weber, I am the Master of Servant Assassin," she said. Great… A soulless person with a soulless Servant. I'm honestly not surprised that she got stuck with someone like her. Though, I'm pretty sure if I said that out loud then, they wouldn't mind breaking the rule of not harming the opposing Master.

"Yuki Konoe, I am the Master of Servant Saber."

"Masters, commence the battle!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, this is chapter two of Luna! I hope those who read have enjoyed it, and please tell me your thoughts about the series. As for those who have already reviewed, I believe I tried to message all of you and thank you personally, but for the Guest review, I would like to thank you for taking your time to read Luna. Due to you not having an account, I could not personally thank you, but I'm saying it now if that counts?**

 **I would like to thank King Keith for editing this chapter for me. He's quite the guy that old man. Seriously, you should check his stuff out!**

 **Ummm... What else...? Oh, yeah! Well there hasn't been a whole lot of characters made, but more than I thought would be made, so if you're still interested in making a character for the story, that's still and will most likely always be open. So, here are the Servants that are already taken. Also, for Character Creation, either leave it in the reviews, or PM it to me. Thank you once again! Hope to see you next time!**

 **SaberAoi~**

* * *

 **Saber**

 **Arturia**

 **Mordred**

 **Gawain**

 **Lancelot**

 **Fergus**

 **Archer**

 **Emiya**

 **Lancer**

 **Arturia(Lancer)**

 **Rider**

 **Iskandar**

 **Astolfo**

 **Anne Bonny & Mary Read**

 **Caster**

 **Tamamo no Mae**

 **Medea**

 **Assassin**

 **Jack the Ripper**

 **Berserker**

 **None as of now...**

* * *

 **Character Creation**

 **Master**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **School (Lux, Tenebris, Mundi, Vis, or Sancti):**

 **Student/Teacher:**

 **(If Teacher what subject?):**

 **Age:**

 **Grade/Year (1-3):**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Eyes Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Clothes Outside of School:**

 **Magic:**

 **Family:**

 **Club (If Any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Grades**

 **Physical Education (Strength):**

 **Math (Endurance):**

 **Literature (Agility):**

 **Magic (Mana):**

 **Science (Skill):**

 **Foreign Language (Skill):**

 **Home Economics (Skill):**

 **Note: Class Skills Stay the Same. Luck depends on the character and how I see it fit, as Noble Phantasm is based off of the bond between Master and Servant. Also, don't make the character over powered. For the Servant, just fill out as much as possible. Mandatory pieces will be _Italic,_ and there will be an asterisk(*) before them.**

 **Servant**

 ** _*Class_ :**

 ** _*True Name_ :**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Three Sizes:**

 ** _*Clothes without Armor_ :**

 **Birthday:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Place of Origin:**

 **Family:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Natural Enemy:**

 **Status**

 **(Based off of grades you selected)**

 ** _*Strength_ :**

 ** _*Endurance_ :**

 ** _*Agility_ :**

 ** _*Mana_ :**

 ** _*Luck_ :**

 ** _*Noble Phantasm (Bond Level between Master and Servant)_ :**

 **Class Skills**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Noble Phantasm**


	3. Nisi Per Scripturam

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

The only thing that separated Saber and I were the few inches she stood in front of me. She held her blade engulfed by so sort of wind in front of her. She seemed to have a game face on, though, I can't tell from where I'm standing. I do know that she's happy. Almost like a Berserker; a manic for battle. She has been looking forward to this since the two of us arrived on campus, and it's finally time for her to "show me what she can do", but frankly, I can't find enough adjectives in the dictionary to describe how little this means to me.

Across from Saber and I stood Julia and her Servant, Assassin. I feel bad though. It kind of feels like Saber will just be picking on the Assassin. She looks like she's five or six, so it's not something I want to make a habit of, picking on little kids. I don't think Haruto will think too fondly of his big brother, if he finds out I had Saber beat up a child. I do have my reasons for this… Wait, I don't! No wait… If I do forfeit, that does bring this to an end, I get to leave, and then not have to deal with this, but… at the same time if that does happen, I'll more than likely have injured Saber's pride, and she'll be after my head. Decisions, decisions...

"Seems like I'm between a rock and a hard place…" I mutter, as Saber slightly peeks over her shoulder.

"Yuki, did you say something?"

"What? No, nothing at all… You're just hearing things. Maybe Assassin is getting to you?" I say, with a devious smirk as to blow away the nervous feelings that begin flowing through my body. In my entire life, I have never been in a fight. So, it makes sense that I am, right? Well… I'm not the one fighting in the actual combat, but it's still my first fight.

My staggered gaze made it feel as though the world was spinning. Seeing it from the sidelines is one thing, but actually standing in front of an opponent, where there are actual weapons that have the ability to kill someone is in an entirely different league.

It became blurry. My field of vision was entirely blurry. I can barely make out the golden-haired girl who is only inches in front of me. 'What was I thinking?' crosses my mind. That thought I had when I first walked onto the battlefield. I thought that this would just be another thing, something like a test. Just another hurtle that I can just get through without much work. This realization hits hard, but the two daggers in the hands of the kindergartner hits even harder. My gaze still staggers, but at the same time, I'm also fixated on those daggers. My knees are weak.

People are watching. I know that, but I feel like I'm about the break down. How could Saber live with this in her everyday life when she was alive? Does one just adapt to this over time? Is it possible to get used to the dance that Death does? Walking through Hell is something that people have to adjust to over time.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Saber asks, still not moving her head from her shoulder. I can barely see her, but her voice just barely manages to come through. Along with her voice, is the clanking of armor. She's looking me in the eyes, that I can tell, but I can't clearly make out her face. I know it's her, but I can't see her. The light from the sun that's gleaming off the blades rested firmly in Assassin's hands is the only thing that I can clearly make out. The blades were serrated and black with a violet design on each blade. Both of the blades were exactly the same.

"I-I'm fine…"

 _Who am I kidding?_

"No, you are not." Saber protested, as she held her sword to her side. "Yuki, I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. Even if this is your first battle."

"What make you so confident?"

"I have you watching my back."

"I told you before that I have no interest in these types of things."

"I am aware of that much. Aside from that, I told you multiple times that I can make up for what you as a Master are lacking in."

Despite holding that short conversation with Saber, I couldn't make anything out beside the knives that are in Assassin's hands. But it felt like not even a second had passed, and they disappeared in a mist.

"Well Mommy, it's time to start the massacre, isn't it?" the child like voice of Assassin echoes throughout the mist coating the battle field.

"Assassin, don't use the full power of the mist," Julia says to her Servant, that I cannot find through the coat. But I am able to make out Saber's face who is standing in front of me.

"We know Mommy, you told us this already," Assassin giggles, but still is nowhere in sight.

My eyes tremble. Saber can see it for herself, but she's as calm as ever. She grasps her sword with both hands, as she raises it. With a single thrust, it rips through the wind, as the screeching of metal echoes throughout the area. It's loud enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Assassin, I am afraid that going after my Master like you just did will not work. It will end the same way no matter how many times you try."

"How horrible of you to attack us." Assassin says, as I can only imagine her holding Saber's sword at bay, as it's grinding in the locks of her serrated knives. I stumble to my knees, but my vision clears. I can clearly make out the fact that Saber is standing in front of me, as her sword is a little past the right side of my body to block the knives that are barely visible due to the mist. I quickly spin my head around to look behind. She's invisible. No, it's not that she's invisible, but I can barely see her due to the mist. I can hear her knives still grinding against Saber's blade, but I can barely make out the scared face of Assassin.

"It is futile Assassin."

"Futile? What we are doing is futile? Mommy just told us to go play."

It took a lot of focus, but I finally was able to make out the face of Saber's opponent. The scared face of Assassin wasn't something that I could easily forget. Also, due to Saber's determination and skill, I can't just sit here and do nothing. But despite their blades locked together, Assassin didn't seem to be fazed by the blade that didn't need her mist to be invisible. Instead, she wore an extremely innocent expression, like that I would see on Haruto when he did something.

"There's nothing wrong with playing… is there?" Assassin asks, as she breaks away from the lock and escapes back into the mist.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Saber asks, as she tightly grasps her sword in one hand and grabs my hand with the other. In what felt like a single step, Saber managed to have both of us escape the mist.

"You ask if I'm alright, but drag me out before I have the time to answer? That makes perfect sense."

"Getting out of that mist was the best choice of action. If we stayed there any longer, things would have gotten worse. It's possible that the mist has a paralysis effect or perhaps a poison."

"How aren't you affected?"

"Magic resistance is a skill Servants of the Saber class have."

"Fair enough…"

"Yuki, it seems as though you're no longer scared."

"Don't get me wrong here… I'm still scared."

"That's good."

"H-how is that good?!"

"Simply put, a man without fear cannot be wise. So, fearing a fight is a good thing. Being fearless is the idiotic act of a fool. Maintaining composure on the battlefield is what is needed, not fearlessness. As long as you can comply with that, I believe you should be fine."

"That kind of puts me at a little bit of ease. Saber what do you plan to do about Assassin?"

"Isn't it obvious? I plan to win of course."

"Something tells me that it's easier said than done."

"As are a lot of thing. Now, Yuki, our fight is just about to begin!"

I can still feel my legs trembling at the mere image of the knife projecting in my mind. I'm scared… I know that, but what Saber said does give me a slight feeling of ease. She must have a skill that makes people want to follow her. It's not a class skill, but being a king and all, it would make sense for her to have at least some form of charisma. That's probably it, a personal skill. A skill that's given to a Servant due to their life, not due to their class.

My legs still are shaking, but my vision is cleared. I can see what's in front of me. Saber is standing less than a foot away from me, with her sword held high along with the knowledge that I'm watching her back. She's insane for thinking that I can do anything, but she has her full trust in me. Is she a chaotic good alignment?

"Saber, I don't think that I need to say this, but don't use your Noble Phantasm."

"I am aware of that. Using that my trump card in a battle like this is no more than pathetic."

"Well... That's one way to put it…"

"C'mon, let's play some more!" The childish voice of Assassin says, as she jumps from the mist with both knives raised as if she planned to strike Saber. The two lock once more. Assassin is roughly twenty centimeters shorter than Saber, but yet, she's holding her own.

I can hear the people screaming from the crowd.

 _"How did a weakling like that manage to summon a Saber!?"_

 _"I feel bad for that Saber class Servant having such a pathetic Master."_

Sticks and stones. That's what crosses my mind as I hear these people. Why is it at a time like this, I'm doing something so out of character? I don't want to lose, but at the same time, I just don't want to do be a part of this. Why didn't I just go to a normal school? If I did, then I wouldn't have had to do something like this. All of these "why" questions, that I don't have an answer to, but I just have to watch, as Saber fights off Assassin.

It happens in an instant. I couldn't see it happen, but Assassin was blown aback without Saber moving a muscle. It was as if a strong gust of wind knocked Assassin off balance, Assassin staggered back a few steps. The instant Assassin managed to regain her footing, Saber had already closed the distance, and followed up with a slash. To which, Assassin parried with her knives.

The speed of the battle began to pick up. It was something to be in awe of. The ongoing onslaught from Saber constantly hacking away at Assassin could barely be seen with the human eye. I looked across the battle field, and Julia wore the same look as I did; awe. It was a sight to behold. To every slash of Saber's, Assassin responded with parrying, or dodging. There was barely enough room between the two to breath. It was almost like a game of tug-a-war. Both Saber and Assassin, were holding each other back desperately to protect their Masters form being put into check.

The onslaught broke off, as the two Servants stood facing each other. The stands rumbled once more. This time it wasn't just people yelling, and complaining at Saber being a Servant that was summoned by me, but it was them cheering and picking a side as if the fight was a Twix candy bar. Saber held her sword in one hand, as she lowered it to her side.

"Mommy, are we doing good?!" Assassin asks her Master, Julia, as she looks over her shoulder to face her.

"You're all doing just fine!" Julia calls back to Assassin.

 _Why does Assassin used a second person pronoun? That's dumb… She's about Haruto's age and he at least knows how to refer to himself._

"Saber, are you okay?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me. I am fine." She responds, as she takes a deep breath before raising her sword once more. Saber seemed to be sluggish is the one thing that I manage to notice as she was in combat with Assassin. I'm no expert, but it seemed like Saber was struggling more than she should have been. Sure, she was going in and out of the… Wait! That's what it is! The mist is what's doing it. Saber said, that it might have a paralysis effect, so, that must be what she's feeling!

There was no "ready, set, go!" before Assassin charged at Saber. Saber, barely having any time to react, swung her sword in a horizontal arc, throwing Assassin off balance. Though, this did not completely knock down Assassin, it was enough to make her stagger, and give Saber enough time to position herself once more.

Saber held her invisible blade up once more. Digging her right foot into the ground, she propelled herself towards Assassin. She still seems affected by the mist, but she also isn't complaining. I still can only watch in awe as I see her charge into battle. She recently said something to me. Not too long ago, and it seems kind of hypocritical when I look at her now. "A man without fear cannot be wise", those were her words to me.

It's hypocritical…

The hypocrite King of Knights…

No, that's not it exactly…

She's not fearless…

She just has something…

Something that she wants to protect.

I can only watch in awe from behind, as I see the two Servants clash in the uproar of battle. The shrieking sounds of the blades colliding. The screams of the metal. Those sounds are the only thing that I manage to hear. It's as if the entire crowd has gone silent. No, they're still talking, I can see their lips moving. It's just as though I'm solely focused on one thing, the fight that I'm in right now. It's a sudden rush, but it's enough to keep me focused. I know one thing, I'm fine with losing. I don't mind losing, in fact, it's the outcome I expected this entire time. I planned on losing and just going on about my day as if nothing had ever happened, but… I don't want to… I don't want to lose this fight!

There is something closing in on me. I can't make it out exactly, but I do know that it's small. It's also black too. It's not something, it's somethings. Magic!

"Shit!" I yell, as I hit the deck. I drop like a dead man and hit the ground.

"Yuki!" Saber calls out, as she's still in combat with Assassin. It's still the same shrieking coming from their weapons, but I can't help but feel as if I just made a huge mistake. Something tells me that me going to the ground, and not taking the smarter route in evading is definitely going to come back and bite me in the ass one way or another.

"I'm fine," I say, as I pick myself back up. Saber narrowly dodges a slash by Assassin, as she returns her attention to the battle before her. I look past Saber and Assassin. Thinking about it now, it was a dumb idea to begin with just looking at Saber and Assassin fight. I forgot all about the opposing Master. The one that I'm supposed to be facing. I should have at least thought of the possibility that she would break out of her awe after watching her Servant fight for a decent amount of time. Then again, thinking isn't one of my strong suits now that I think about it. Though, thinking isn't the thing that I should be doing now. I should be going with the flow, acting as something happens. Expect the unexpected. I'm not here to think that's what the scholarship students are here for. Not someone like me who's just here to enjoy the ride.

I focus on Julia. She's standing about thirty yards away. She moved her fingers in her right hand to take up the shape of a gun, as her left hand held her wrist to cope with the recoil. I heard of this magic before. It's some German magic. Well, that's what the chant is in anyways. It's kind of hard to deduce these things just by looking at them. There has to be something in my arsenal that I can use to counter her, but what? I must have a spell that I learned in elementary school. An offensive spell that can deal some damage.

I can see Julia's lips move, but I can't hear the words coming out of her mouth. It's still the screaming of metal-on-metal that I hear echoing throughout the area. Saber and Assassin are still going at it, neither of them able to make a move on the other. They're just countering the strike dealt by the other, but never landing one through the countless strikes that are in each's barrage of attack. I look back towards Julia. The same spell that she used earlier is what she's using now. She's chanting. A black orb is positioned in front of her. She uses her thumb as a sight as if her finger is a real gun. Then without a moment's notice, her right hand slightly jolts back due to recoil.

It's not just one, it's multiple. There are multiple orbs of mana that are coming at me. They can't be deadly because that wouldn't be allowed in a practice match, but they'll definitely hurt like a bitch if I am to get hit by one. That's something that I'd preferably like to avoid. There's no way to dodge it, so a protection spell seems to be in order. I stick my right hand out in front of me with an open palm. A blue solid surface appears in front of me. It's not as solid as iron or steel, but it's enough to protect me from that. It's a simple spell that we're usually taught at a young age, Mana Shield. It's one of the more basic form of protection magic. Just solidifying one's own mana and projecting it before them. The only downside to this spell is that it's easily broken and it doesn't last very long.

After the first shot connects, the mana disperses. It was at this moment, I knew, I fucked up. After the shield broke, I didn't have time to create another one before the remaining shots got here. The right option would have been to just dodge the orbs before they were even in my range, but protection magic was the first thing that came to mind when I saw the shots first being fired. Not only that, dodging wouldn't have been as easy as holding up a shield due to them not being accurate. A joke about women seems to be in order, but I don't have enough time to make one due to the onslaught of attacks coming my way.

In a situation like this, what would Jesus do?! No, not Jesus, but what should I do? The image of a Bert the Turtle hiding in his shell during the Cold War popped in my head. He taught people the "safest" thing to do in case of a nuclear attack, duck and cover. Though, I do doubt that curling up in a ball is the best course of action to take in case of a nuclear attack. The nuke would still kill people even if they did act like turtles. I'm starting to question the credibility of those in the 1900s. It's complete bogus, but it's the only thing that I came up with, as I hit the ground once more, and curled up like a turtle.

I swear that I'm going to get PTSD or some shit from this. It's starting to feel more like an actual war compared to the Cold War. Bert the Turtle lied! Ducking and covering doesn't help! I still got hit in the head twice by that orbs, and a few more times in the arms and my back. I'm going to do to bed tonight hand have flash backs of this like it was Vietnam. I push myself back to my feet once more, damn those things hurt.

I look forward once more brushing off the dirt that stained the white uniform that we have to wear here at Lux. It's tattered now. Due to the second volley of whatever that magic is called, my uniform is now tattered. Great… This is going to be fun explaining this to mom… I don't think a needle and thread could possibly fix the multiple holes that have been punctured through the uniform. My arms are covered in bruises from the shots. They're sore and hurt to move, but healing magic is something that I pride myself on.

Julia is wearing a blank expression, as if she's questioning how am I still standing? But both her and I know that she's questioning why the hell I curled up like a turtle to protect myself. The armadillo position has never failed me before, and it didn't fail me now! Despite being a complete liar, thanks Bert!

A hold my hands over the bruised and the parts of my arms that were throbbing in pain. Using simple healing magic seems to do the trick, as the pain vanished into thin air. _Poof_ , all gone. It's like a kid having his mom kiss his boo-boo and the pain vanishes as if nothing had happened to begin with. It's a type of magic that I'll never be able to understand.

I do a quick stretching routine before engaging once more. Well, I haven't actually engaged once, I only did what people alive during the time of the Cold War should have done in case of a nuclear attack, but that's something at least. If Russia were here, then it would have made more sense to duck and cover, but throughout that entire time I was "heroically" defending myself, both Saber and Assassin hadn't budged an inch from each other. Their blades constantly collided in numerous and countless strikes, each holding the same weight as the previous. No matter what one did, the other struck back with everything they had.

Saber's blade swung once more, just to get caught once more in Assassin's serrated knives. The grinding of the blades could only be compared to the crying of injured soldiers on the battlefield. It's irritating to hear, but Saber's fight isn't one that I should worry about. Despite me not supposed to watch Saber's fight, my line of sight seemed to always find its way back to her fight. I have my own battle to face, but still… this is way more interesting than fighting for oneself. Like why would I want to fight when I can watch one? It makes sense, right? Why get hurt when I could watch others do it? That's why those internet videos are so popular. Personally, I rather not, but I'm being forced into this. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Why was I getting into this fight!? Why, now of all times, am I choosing to do something so out of character?

Fighting…

No, wanting to fight…

No, not that either. Being okay with fighting sounds more accurate. Why couldn't I just take a hit, and call it a day? No harm, no foul. "That just makes more sense," I think out loud, as I nod in personal approval. Saber and I put up a good fight, so why not? Why won't I mentally allow myself to give up?! This really isn't like me. My line of sight drifts back towards Saber, as she clashes with Assassin.

Swinging her blade in a horizontal slash that barely skims the stomach of Assassin. I can't hear them over the screeching of the blades, but Assassin's mouth is definitely moving, but it's as inaudible as the crowd. The moment her mouth stopped moving, the devilish grin of a child who is up to something came upon her face. I know something is up, but my cognitive aren't at a level in which I can predict what she's planning. She fades into the mist along with Saber.

Not even five seconds' pass before another volley of Julia's magic passes through mist that seems to be steadily expanding, and surrounding the battlefield to the point where I cannot make out the crowd that's sitting behind it.

It appeared before me without a second though. I put together another Mana Shield out of protective instinct, but it was pointless. The volley breezed right past me without a single one landing a hit.

"YUKI!" I hear Saber's voice echoes through the mist, as her voice draws closer with each passing moment. Her voice isn't steady, so, I'm pretty sure that she's on the move. Though, that should have been obvious to me when I heard it slowly getting closer.

"Saber, what is it?"

The mist engulfs me. I can't see anything. Another volley from Julia breezes past me like the one before. I wasn't even prepared for that one. If a single one hit me, then it wouldn't have ended in a way that's favorable. Sure, I could heal myself, but pain still hurts even if it doesn't last long.

The sound of little feet lightly tapping the crisp grass with each step draws closer. The first thing that comes to my mind is "Saber". That's all I can think of. It has to be her, right? She's always going to come to my rescue when I need her, she said she would.

A small figure breaks through the mist with their arms crossed, but it's not Saber. Out of reflex, I stagger back, but fall to the ground. "A-Assassin…" escaped my mouth, as I looked up. The dagger in her right was slammed into my foot. "Gah!" I screamed in pain. It's hard to make out through the mist, but there's a light splatter of my blood on Assassin's hand and face.

"YUKI!" I hear Saber calling out once more, but whistles are following it. "Assassin, I'll kill you right here and now for not only breaking the rules, but harming my Master," Saber says, I can barely see her, but I can tell that the look on her face isn't a pleasant one. It's probably a stern gaze, something that I rather not look at, but I can barely make anything out due to the constant surges of pain that my nerves keep sending through my body. I let out another scream in agony and pain.

I can't see or hear, everything seems to fade away into black.

* * *

"Where am I?" I ask as I open my eyes to see a plain white room. I don't recall coming here, but somehow, I managed to make my way here, but how? "Wait, what happened?"

"Yuki, it seems as though you have woken up. How are you feeling?" The familiar voice of my Servant says. My head follows the sound, as I move to look at her.

"What happened?"

"You do not remember?" I immediately shake my head in response to her question. "You were stabbed by Assassin. After that, we brought you here and the nurse healed you so, you shouldn't be feeling any pain. Are you? I can go get the nurse if you are."

"No, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt or anything. I'm just a little confused. What happened exactly?"

"I failed as your Servant. It's understandable if you hate me for allowing you to get hurt."

"Wait, where's this coming from?! This isn't what I asked."

"But… I failed you…"

"No, you didn't. It's not your fault that it happened, so, I wouldn't be able to blame you for this even if I wanted to."

"You were hurt on my watch."

"Okay? That's basically like saying that if I stub my toe and you're around then it's your fault. That's pretty dumb, isn't it?"

"Those are two very different things."

"Besides the point. I'm not mad at you or anything, so, don't worry." I say, and as I finish speaking, there seems to be a slight sense of relief in the air surrounding Saber. Whatever I said seemed to make her feel better, but something told me that she is still upset about something. "Anyways how did it end? We lost, didn't we?"

"No, we won."

"Wait, we won?! Am I hearing you correctly?! Like you're not pulling my leg?! You gotta be shitting me, right?!"

"Yes, we won…"

"You don't seem to be too thrilled by winning, did you not want to win? I kinda thought that you'd want to win, wasn't that the entire point of fighting?"

"Do not get me wrong, I did want to win, but I cannot count this as a win."

"Why?"

"You got hurt."

"So, a win is a win. It doesn't matter how it happened, if you win, you win. If you lose, you lose. It's as simple as that. I'm kinda relieved that we won actually. I thought that you'd want to kill me or something if we lost."

"I did not want to lose. But we only won because that childish Assassin Servant broke the rule about harming Masters."

"Okay, but we still won."

"Yes, on paper we won, but this is a personal loss."

"What do you mean?"

"We only won because of temporary rules that are only in effect during the mock battles. If it weren't for that one specific rule, we would have lost."

"Okay, then we won by a rule? What's so wrong with that?"

"Because, I was not able to protect you."

"You're still on about that? Get over it. What are you also mad that you would have lost to an Assassin class Servant?"

"…"

Seems as though I hit the nail right on the head. She upset that she would have lost to an Assassin of all classes. I suppose that it makes some sense. Saber is supposed to be strongest without any debate. At the same time, Assassin is supposed to be the weakest or one of the weakest. I suppose it depends because Assassins and Casters aren't supposed to pose that much of a threat. So, I guess losing to someone weaker than her would be a real hit to her pride. Though, pride can be one's own downfall, so, I tend to stay away from things like pride as much as possible.

"It's nothing to be upset over Saber. You'll just have to get em' next time."

"You may be right."

"Oh, so you're agreeing with me?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, it's partially my fault too. So, just dust yourself off and stand tall. There's going to be pliantly more where that comes from."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I guess that I'll have to fight, won't I. I didn't exactly not like the feeling from the battle. I mean the feeling of the knife wasn't my favorite, but besides that I can see myself doing it again."

"Does that mean you'll be fighting in the tournament?!"

"Yeah, sure…" as I say this, only one thing crosses my mind. _"What the fuck did I get myself into…"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Heyo everyone! Well, here it is, I know it's a little shorter than the previous two chapters by maybe a few thousand words, but there isn't much more to fit in this chapter if I made it longer. It would seem more like rambling on and on for no reason. So, yeah... Anyways, here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Anyways, I'm going to list the taken Servants and jazz below if you want to make a character. Also PM me or leave it in the reviews, whatever is easier for you!**

 **Also, there will be a temporary ban on accepting Saber class Servants as the OCs' Servant due to the overwhelming number of submissions of Saber Servants. If you already sent a Saber prior to this chapter's release then you're fine and do not need to worry about it. Though until further notice NO SABER SERVANTS. **

* * *

**Review Responses:**

 **Let me start off by saying this, I try my best to respond to all reviews, but those who do not have an account, I'll reply to them here!**

 **Asura: Well, thanks for making a character! I'll start of with saying that. Yes, your character works, I think. I'll figure it out when I use him, but you didn't leave a school, so, I'm gonna need you to fill out that important piece of information before I can actually use him.**

 **Prelati: Thanks! Not only for the character, but for your thoughts as well! Tenebris for an evilish character, I Like it! Anyways, thank you once more and I hope you continue reading!**

 **Nototoko: Umm sorry to break the news to you, but you're going to need to pick a different servant... Someone prior to you picked Nightingale. Sorry that it happened that way, but it's kinda first come first serve. I appreciate you making a character and will use that character if you could pick a different Servant for the character.**

 **New Reader: Thanks for your character, everything seems to check out!**

* * *

 **Servants**

 **Saber**

 **Arturia**

 **Mordred**

 **Gawain**

 **Lancelot**

 **Fergus**

 **Arthur**

 **Archer**

 **Emiya**

 **Atalanta**

 **Trishira**

 **Lancer**

 **Arturia(Lancer)**

 **Brynhildr**

 **Hector**

 **Rider**

 **Iskandar**

 **Astolfo**

 **Anne Bonny & Mary Read**

 **Caster**

 **Tamamo no Mae**

 **Medea**

 **Francois Prelati**

 **Assassin**

 **Jack the Ripper**

 **Berserker**

 **Nightingale**

* * *

 **Character Creation**

 **Master**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **School (Lux, Tenebris, Mundi, Vis, or Sancti):**

 **Student/Teacher:**

 **(If Teacher what subject?):**

 **Age:**

 **Grade/Year (1-3):**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Eyes Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Clothes Outside of School:**

 **Magic:**

 **Family:**

 **Club (If Any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Grades**

 **Physical Education (Strength):**

 **Math (Endurance):**

 **Literature (Agility):**

 **Magic (Mana):**

 **Science (Skill):**

 **Foreign Language (Skill):**

 **Home Economics (Skill):**

 **Note: Class Skills Stay the Same. Luck depends on the character and how I see it fit, as Noble Phantasm is based off of the bond between Master and Servant. Also, don't make the character over powered. For the Servant, just fill out as much as possible. Mandatory pieces will be _Italic,_ and there will be an asterisk(*) before them.**

 **Servant**

 ** _*Class_ :**

 ** _*True Name_ :**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Three Sizes:**

 ** _*Clothes without Armor_ :**

 **Birthday:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Place of Origin:**

 **Family:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Natural Enemy:**

 **Status**

 **(Based off of grades you selected)**

 ** _*Strength_ :**

 ** _*Endurance_ :**

 ** _*Agility_ :**

 ** _*Mana_ :**

 ** _*Luck_ :**

 ** _*Noble Phantasm (Bond Level between Master and Servant)_ :**

 **Class Skills**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Noble Phantasm**


	4. Pueri et Puellae

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

The sun's beams are seeping through the shallow, white curtains that are barely big enough to cover the window completely. Despite their job to keep the sun out, my vision is almost completely blurred by their rays. It must be pay back for my immediate regret on agreeing to fight any more than I officially have to, but pay back is a bitch, and I have been living in debt if that's the case.

I use my hand as a visor, which somewhat helps make things clearer. I can barely make out the golden-haired Servant before me, let alone my own hand. It's a wonderful feeling being blind. Really, there isn't anything that I have to worry about, and I don't even have to care about what's in front of me. Well, in actuality, I do, but I can still pretend like I didn't see it there.

"Yuki?" Saber questions, as she slightly tilts her head in confusion. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. What makes you ask?"

"You have just been sitting there doing nothing but moving your hand around, is there something in your eye?"

"No."

"Is your foot still in pain?"

"No," I say, as a thought of a cheeky comeback that would more than likely get my other foot stabbed crosses my mind. The barrage of questions Saber has been asking. I would like to say, "Is your pride still hurt?" but that little voice that' inside my head is telling me that I prefer breathing rather than choking on blood, so I'll have to pass that idea for another time.

"Then, what is it?"

"Nothing, the sun is just in my eyes."

"If that is the case, then you should have said something sooner."

"Sorry?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I personally don't even know anymore. I'm going back to bed." I say, as I pull the covers back over my face and try to drift back into La La Land where there are gumdrops and poodles that trot around. The sky is filled with clouds made of cotton candy. The poodles are indeed the French ones. I'm not too sure if there are any different breeds of them, but this is personal preference! Oui!

Despite my efforts, La La Land and I weren't having our fated meeting with gumdrops and poodles. I would like to blame the sun here, but I also believe that the curtains are equally at fault.

"Saber…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You know that big bully to all hikikomori that live on this planet?"

"I cannot say that I am familiar with the meaning of that word."

"Fantastic…" I say, as I peer through the while blanket that is covering my face. It's not easy to make out, but it is clear that confusion is flooding Saber's face once more. "Well, in simpler terms, the sun. I don't like it, and it doesn't like me. I would say the moon would be lovely, but I can't say I'm a big fan of something that could possibly break apart once more. So, the only option I see if to get rid of both of them."

"You are aware of what that will do the entire solar system, aren't you?"

"Well aware, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"I cannot support you as my Master If that is your wish."

"I'm just saying, that a good night's sleep is a good night's sleep. Maybe I should move to Alaska when I graduate. I hear that they have days where the sun doesn't even come out. Wait… scratch that, it's a horrible idea… There are also some days where the sun is out for a full twenty-four-hour period."

"I do not understand what you are saying." Saber starts to look at me as if I've grown another head.

"N-nothing…" I mumble after realizing that I had my plan heard. This is so embarrassing, but then another thought hits me that Saber is too dense to figure out what anything I said even means, so that makes me feel somewhat better. Thank god for individuality, can I get an amen? No? That's fine too.

"Yuki, you should probably get to class," Saber says, stopping to take a slight pause. "I believe that the nurse instructed me to take you to class when you are feeling better."

"Then I am not, in fact, I'm feeling even worse than before," I say ending off my statement making fake groans due to the fake pain that I am not feeling.

"Are you sure?"

She bought that?! Is she seriously THAT dense?!

"Yes…?" I say, as I lay back down. But to my surprise, the door to the nurse's office opens. I peer through the blanket once more. Despite me being to make out Saber, I am having trouble seeing from a distance. Due to this "inconvenience," I am forced to have my head leave the safety of the covers to look.

"U-um… excuse me," a female's voice says, as she seems to be struggling to find the right words. Either that or she has some stuttering issue. I'm leaning more towards option one in this case though. The evidence points itself in that direction, as she hasn't once lifted her head from the ground for a moment.

Her dark brown hair fell to just below her shoulders. Her hair was neatly kept, as there was not a single cowlick on her head. Well, she might have one, but her white head band would be the only thing that's keeping it down.

"Yuki, do you know this girl?" Saber interrupts, breaking the silence.

"Uh-uh," I say, as I wave a hand signaling that I have no connections with the girl standing at the entrance, but it might just become an exit soon.

I look at the girl once more. It's hard to see if I know her, because she hasn't once lifted up her head. Despite that, her voice isn't familiar either. Looking at her hands, she seems to continue squeezing on something. It almost looks like a beanbag.

"What business do you have here with my Master?" Saber asks, but not directed towards me.

"B-business… I-I'm just from Yuki's c-class s-so, I thought that I-I would check up on him…" She says, almost on the verge of tears.

I can see Saber's mouth about to open, but I talk before she has a chance to. "So, you're in my class?"

"Y-yes…"

"Yuki Konoe, but I guess you already knew my name."

"S-so does the rest of the school."

"W-what do you mean by that?!"

Squeezing her beanbag and not looking up, she begins to speak once more, "W-well, after your fight… Everyone knows you as 'the Idiot Who Got Stabbed'."

"…"

"W-what is it?"

"Nothing, just surprised that 'the Idiot Who Got Stabbed is the best an entire school of teenagers could come up with. Little disappointed on their insults here."

"I-I see…"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask, but what's your name?"

"M-my name?!"

"Yes, your name, what is it? I could call you girl if you'd prefer, but your name would be easier."

"A-Akane Himura…"

"Akane, huh? That means like, crimson, right?"

"Yes…"

"So, Akane, why did you want to come here in the first place? I don't know you, and I'm pretty sure that you don't know me. What made you want to come and see a complete stranger?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Y-yes!" she nervously responds.

"Um, well what made you want to come here? You never answered when I asked."

"Y-you see… I-I seen you at the entrance ceremony, and thought that you were interesting… Plus, Yume told me that I should visit you."

"Time out!"

"W-what?!" She says nervously once again, but this time there is clearly shock mixed in along with it.

"Y-you're saying that Yume told you to come here?! Like Yume Aikawa?!"

"That's the only Yume that I know, so yes."

"How do you know her?"

"We're all in the same class. She said that I should be friends with you. She also said that you're interesting and easy to mess with. She then went on to saying how you were a masochist."

"She said what now?!"

"That you were a masochist, and that's why you got stabbed."

"I swear that one day, I will get that girl back," I say, vowing my revenge, and clenching my fists. I can only picture her acting like that snickering mutt, Muttley. Just about everything about her irks me. She purposely tries to start stuff, and just likes to watch it play out. No, wait! She's just trying to get to me. I can't let her get to me!

"Um… what are you doing?" Akane asks. I must have been doing something weird subconsciously, because I have no clue what she's talking about. Maybe I was nodding my head or something. I can only reply with a confused look, as if I were a child in a calculus. Who am I kidding, it's probably the same face that I would give if I were put in a calculus class.

"Anyways, I'm no masochist." I say, to which Akane sighs in relief as if she were scared of me. "Huh?"

"Nothing… Yume said that you were one and the whole class heard it. So, you have a bad reputation and no one even knows you."

"That doesn't answer the question as to why you literally just sighed. Not even just sighed, but sighed as if you were relieved of something!"

"Yuki, there is no need to raise you voice," Saber scolds.

"S-sorry…" I reply.

"Well… The vivid description that Yume gave the class of you made it seem as though you were after women. She said how you stalked her sister and found out where she worked and everything. She also said that you tried to make her pour hot wax on you shirtless just so you could get off."

"SHE DID WHAT NOW!"

"Yuki!" Saber scolds once more.

"Saber, this is not the time for your shenanigans! My entire high school life is at stake here! I could be ruined for the rest of my life if this continues to spread around!"

"S-so, is it true?" Akane timidly asks.

"It is not!"

"What a relief," She sighs once more. "I actually believed that Yume was telling the truth when she said that."

"Why would you believe her of all people!?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's Yume!"

"I lack to see the point. Yume is bipolar! She can't pick a personality! Her head is like Pandora's box, you don't want to go anywhere near it!"

"That's a little harsh…"

"It isn't. What is Yume like in class."

"Kind, sweet, helpful, smart, you know, the basic straight A student personality."

"I fell as though that the description that you gave contradicts the fact that she's spreading rumors…"

"You think so?" Akane questions, putting a finger across her chin.

"I know so."

"I… I see…"

"I'm glad you do."

"Question."

"Answer."

"So. you're not a masochist."

"I am not."

"That still doesn't help the case with Yume's sister being stalked."

"Ayano? Well, you see Saber, my little brother, and I were going out to eat and we just so happened to run into her. I had no clue that she was Yume's sister until she introduced herself. So, it was pure chance that she worked at the family restaurant that's near my house."

"You're telling the truth, right?"

"What is there to gain from lying about this? This isn't even funny anymore. I'm really starting to hate my life…"

"Fine, I'll believe you."

"You will!"

"Mhm. You don't seem like someone who would lie about this, plus Yume must have been just messing around when she was saying those things, so, please do try to forgive her."

"R-right…" I force out while wearing a smile equally as forced. Messing around about that! Making up stories like that are specifically made to ruin a person. I'm no lawyer, but I do believe that Yume was using slander. If I'm correct, then I do have every right whatsoever to sue her. Slander isn't right; people just don't do that… Well… they kind of do, but that's beside the point here. Saying what she said is basically something that I would never be able to recover from. That girls whole agenda is to ruin me, I swear it!

"Anyways, Yuki, I'm glad that you're feeling better. Please come and join us in class, okay?"

"I rather not..." I mumble as for Akane not to hear.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Okay Yuki, see you in class." Akane says, as she gently shuts the door while she leaves.

"Thank god," I sigh out. Akane is a nice girl and all, not to mention that she is a solid nine on the scale, but people are extremely troublesome. There are a lot of things in the world that I would rather not deal with in life and people are near the top of that list. They're too hard to understand what they are exactly thinking twenty-four-seven. Due to that major factor, it's hard to tell when something is appropriate to say. Then when someone says it, they are immediately made out to be the bad guy in the situation. What the hell is that kind of logic?! Blaming someone for saying something that wasn't appropriate even though they didn't know that it would piss someone off… That's why I hate people.

"Yuki, is there something wrong?" Saber asks.

"Nope, nothing at all."

"If that is what you say."

"It is what I say."

"Yuki, should you being getting to class?"

"Probably."

"Then when are you going to go?"

"In a few minutes, I guess." I say, as I force myself off the bed and onto my feet for the first time. The foot that was stabbed felt numb as I applied the pressure of standing up on it. It's kind of like the feeling of walking on a foot that is asleep. I almost trip over myself as I take the first step in my venture to the classroom. Saber silently follows behind me, as I continue to walk slowly as to make sure that I do not lose my balance and trip.

"Yuki, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, I think… It's just that the leg that got stabbed by Assassin is kinda numb, but I'll be able to manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Saber and I continue to walk aimlessly around the school, because I have no clue what class I'm supposed to be in. The second thought that crossed my mind is what I am going to do with Saber being that she cannot go into spirit form. I'm not too sure if there is a rule against it, but I'd like a plan just to be on the safer side of things.

Saber and I continued to walk through the first floor. I've probably soiled my reputation further, as every classroom that Saber and I walked just so happened to have a foggy imprint of my face left behind as I peeked in each class to see if it was mine. The only real clue that I have to go off of is that there is a wolf in sheep's clothing is the class. It took until I arrived at class 1-B where the Antichrist appeared in my vision. Natural instincts told me that I should get an adult, but perhaps a priest would be a better choice for the situation. Damn, if only I went to Sancti, there would be priest all over the place. No, scratch that, that's an extremely bad idea. Priest and an underage male don't go well together… well, at least in the eyes of the underage male.

"Saber, do you have any advice on what I should do to vanquish a demon?" I ask her, as I place my hand to the handle of the sliding door.

"I do not."

"Figured as much," I sigh in response.

The door silently opens, as I pull. Despite its lack of sound, it manages to draw the attention of the entire class, as all of their heads turn in unison as I become visible to them all. I know that they are staring at me, but I would have preferred for them to just not pay attention to me to begin with. I quickly scan the classroom and see one open seat, in the process of this scanning; I come face to face with the wolf. She holds a cutesy smile as we make eye contact. It's like a first meeting… well, at least with this personality.

"Who might you be?" the teacher standing in the front of the room asks. He's not the tallest guy that I have ever seen, but is slightly taller than me. His black hair is just as well kept as mine, which isn't very much. As his dull gray eyes look as though they are looking deep into my soul.

"Yuki Konoe. I'm in this class, I believe… I was stabbed in the ranking battles was in the nurse's office up until just a little while ago."

"I see," the teacher says, as he looks through a clip board which probably has the names of all the students in the class written on it. "Konoe," he silently repeats as he drags his finger down the paper. "Oh, here you are. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No, not really."

"That wasn't a question."

"Then why did you phrase it like one?"

"It's protocol."

"Is there any way on getting around this?"

"Is there a way of getting around any of life's obstacles?"

"Procrastination works like a gem."

"That doesn't get you around the obstacles."

"It doesn't even get you to the obstacles if we're using that logic."

"Just introduce yourself."

"Fine…" I say, as I walk to the front of the classroom with Saber hot on my tail. She stands next to me as I face the class. It's obvious that a nervous sweat is falling down my face, but there's nothing that I can do when I'm standing in front of about twenty people. I feel like a transfer student who has to be the only one who introduces himself. Though, going from that logic, I technically did transfer from the nurse's office to the classroom. Great, now I am fitting in with clichés…

I clear my throat before I speak. "Well, for those of you who do not know, I am Yuki Konoe." As I say this I can hear mumbling and the constant repetition of the word "masochist" coming out of majority of the student's mouths. My brows are twitching with irritation from their words, but I still have to continue with my speech. "There must have been some misconception, because all of the rumors that have been spread about me are total bogus. I'm no masochist!" I say with pride, but it seems to catch everyone off guard. Not that I'm shocked by that response, but I can also hear more murmurs than before fill the room.

"Konoe, you're saying that you're not a masochist?" a student with black hair asks, as his hand is raised high in the air. "If that's the case, then why did you get stabbed?"

"Gee, I wonder?" I mock. " Perhaps because there was a psycho with a knife who didn't want to follow the rules of the mock battle. That sounds like a logical reason."

"Yuki isn't a masochist, he told me so himself," Akane says, as she stands up. I'm surprised that I didn't notice her at first, but then realize that I was only looking at the demon who sits near her. There is an open seat between Yume and Akane. Yume would be behind me and Akane to my right. Great, just the person that I want to sit behind me, this is just fantastic.

"Why are you taking his word for it?" Another boy in the class argued staring down Akane. Akane didn't respond, instead, she pulled out her squishy, fidget thingy that she had when she was in the nurse's office with me. She wouldn't life her gaze off it like she had before, and it is clear as day just how nervous she is. There's a nervous sweat that makes a break for it as it glides down her face, but despite that, the boy continues his barrage towards Akane. "It's completely insane to believe a person who has rumors about them spreading around, c'mon; do you really think that it's reliable? Like think about it, he could just be trying to cover himself so people don't judge him."

"I… uh… well…" Escape Akane's mouth in what seems to be an imminent nervous breakdown due to peer pressure. Being a hero in the situation and telling the kid to back off would be the right thing to do here, but looking around the classroom, I'm reminded of the high school hierarchy that I once read about. There's always the jocks, the popular kids, along with the nerds, and dorks. There are the pretty boys, and the hot girls, but there are also the ugly ones as well that no one wants to talk to for reasons based off their looks. Due to this, rumor, I'm more than likely dragged down to the bottom tier of the system that high school is made of, and if I let this keep going, Akane and I will be just around the same level in the system. What to do, what to do indeed?

I glance over my shoulder and look at Saber who is standing by my side, watching Akane get yelled at. I can tell that she isn't happy, and that means if I don't do something, she'll be pissed. Kind of like my mother when she's with TOM (Time of Month). But a pissed off king isn't something that many would be okay with, especially when that king can take one's life just as easy as the king can spare it.

I sigh before I open my mouth. "Listen here bub," I say calling out the guy who has been hassling Akane for the past while. "Takes a lot, and I mean a lot of balls to yell at a girl, who only stated her thoughts to the verge of crying. Now, I suggest that you shut your trap and take a seat. While you're doing that I also suggest that you leave Ms. Himura alone or you might just get on Saber's bad side."

"Is that a threat?"

God, what did I get myself into?! First the masochist thing, now it seems like I'm trying to pick a fight with a student I just met.

"That's enough," the teacher intervenes.

Wait! Now you intervene?! You stood there and let Akane get bullied, but now that a fight is about to start you intervene?! Whatever, I'm okay with this, believe me. That's less energy that I have to expend on things other than doing what I don't feel like doing.

"Konoe, take the open seat near Himura and Aikawa. Miller, don't say another word, do you understand?" The teacher scolds the boy who yelled at Akane, as I seem to be getting off scot-free.

"Teach, what should I do about Saber, given her circumstances?"

"There is a stool in the back of the classroom, have here sit there."

"Kay." I say as I make my why through the aisle to get to my seat. It's the one that I predicted that I'd be sitting in, but I kind of wish that I didn't jinx myself with getting this seat. I pull out the chair and take a seat, as Saber takes a few steps further back to the stool and takes a seat there. I don't turn around, but I know that she is looking at me. She's not pissed off, because I said something to whatever his name is. But just a glare that she knows that I know she is looking at me. It takes a few minutes, but I come to ignore it.

 **"Ding-dong,"** echoes throughout the room, as class has ended. The teacher collects his books, and leaves the room without a peep. I can't say that I can blame him for wanting to get out of here. Hell, even I want to.

"Yu-u-ki." The traumatizing voice behind me echoes in my ear following the bell.

"What do you want, Satan?"

"That's harsh," she says in a childish tone.

"So is spreading rumors about someone being a masochist."

"But it was funny."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Just put yourself in my shoes for a moment, and think about it. What better way to watch drama unfold than to make up a rumor about someone who isn't in the classroom yet? It's ingenious if I do say so myself."

"Bitch…" I mumble under my breath. Despite me mumbling, I know that Yume heard me, but she chooses to ignore it.

"Anyhow, I do appreciate you standing up for Akane."

"I'm not too sure if anything you say is sincere…"

"I am this time," she laughs. "So, peasant, what made you want to help someone else for a change? That's more than a little out of character for someone like you."

"If someone could have your head on the ground in less than a second unless you did what they wanted you to do, what would you do?"

"What they wanted me to do, what do you take me as, an idiot?"

"I do, but that wasn't my reason for asking that question. That was the position I was in. Let's just say that Saber isn't a fan of people being bullied. So, to save my own skin I swallowed my pride and used some energy that could have been used for things much more productive than what I did."

"I'm not too sure that I follow you."

"Shocking, the person who can't pick a personality can't seem to follow me when I speak in riddles."

"What are you on about?"

"Forget it…"

"I planned on doing that from the start."

"…"

"Yuki…" the sweet and familiar voice of the only person besides Saber who is kind to me in this class says.

"Hm?"

"Thank you… you were really cool back there."

"Be careful Akane, this one is a weirdo," Yume interrupts.

"Am not!" I fire back.

"Are too!" Yume responds.

The two of us continue to go back and forth like children, to which covers her mouth to hide her laugh.

"You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Are not!" Yume and I say in unison, as it comes out with perfect timing just a like a well-trained chorus.

"Uh…" Is all Akane can seem to respond with, as she takes a few steps back.

"Yuki, is there something wrong?" Saber asks, as she is added to the conversation pool. Great, just when I didn't want things to get any worse than they could, she must come along and join the fray.

"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

"You seemed to look a little red when Akane approached you, I was not sure if you had a fever."

"No, I'm fine."

"That is a relief."

"You're a Saber Servant, right?" Yume asks Saber to which Saber nods. "Why can't you go into spirit form?"

"I cannot reveal that information to you, I apologize."

"I see, worth a shot, I guess…"

"Saber, how is class? Are you lonely?" Akane asks.

"I am fine, I appreciate your concern."

"Well... that's good then…"

"Akane, what time is lunch?" I ask.

"Next period I believe. So, we only have about one more class to go until then."

"Thank the lord!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Blood loss." I state simply but it catches Akane's attention as well as Saber's if the way she is glaring at me is worth noting.

"What?! Are you feeling light headed, do you need to go back to the nurse?!" Akane panics.

"No, nothing like that… It's more along the lines that I haven't eaten to get some of the blood that I lost back, and I don't believe the school is capable to performing a transfusion in the middle of the day when I'm next to positive that they hired a 'Great Value' nurse to take care of their students."

"What makes you confident enough to insult the nurse?" Yume asks as she stares off into space while looking through the window. She's not acting the same why that she was when it was the two of us alone in the auditorium the other day, but some people seem to have appearance that they put up in front of people. Yume must be plotting something in that fucked up head of hers, but I can't quite put my finger on what scheme she has boiling in that pot.

"I was left in a room injured if I might add, and the person who is PAID to be there wasn't even there to make an appearance. She wasn't there, right Saber?"

"The nurse was indeed there, but not for long."

"What did she look like?" I ask.

"If I can recall correctly, the nurse had extremely long violet hair and eyes."

"I see, but what exactly did she do?"

"She only casted a healing spell on your foot then left."

"I see," I say until I'm interrupted by the bell once more

 **"Ding-Dong"** echoed throughout the room, as the sliding door opened at the same time. All of the students who had been standing up, and talking to their friends quickly scurried back to their seats before the teacher could nonchalantly approach the podium. He looks familiar, no, not just looks, he is familiar. The formal suit that makes him somewhat look like a teacher, but the not-so well kept rusty brown hair suggest he just crawled out of a hole in the boonies.

"Hey, good afternoon or whatever," he says, as he tosses his attendance book onto the table. "The name is Noah O'Brien, but Mr. O'Brien will do. I'm your world history teacher."

Yep, I definitely know this man… He's the same one that watched over the mock battle, and was at the summoning room. That old man.

"Ok, kid, how's your foot?" O'Brien asks, as he directs his gaze towards me.

"Y'know, it's as good as it can be…" I pause before finishing, "To be young but, it's not all that Gramps."

"Huh?" he says, as he slightly tilts his head, but at the same time a vain is visible to the naked eye. I can't help, but feel as though I struck a nerve by calling him Gramps, but I can't say that I care much about that. "Have you heard the saying, 'Speak softly and carry a big stick'?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I say in an innocent tone as to get the demons to vanish.

"That's what I thought. Now, I'm your world history teacher."

"Gramps," I mumble. For an old man, he has excellent hearing, as his shifts his gaze directly towards a second time. Either that or he has a lazy eye. Despite staring directly at me, he doesn't say anything, but instead just continues with the lesson and introduction of himself to the class. He then asks for the students to introduce themselves. Unlike my self-introduction, this one goes smoothly and there aren't any arguments that happen to break loose in the process of the simple gesture of giving names.

Throughout all of this, Saber sits idly in the back of the classroom and waits.

"So, this is going to be the start of my high school life?" I silently mumble to myself.

* * *

Mr. O'Brien's class didn't seem to last as long as it did in my head because, before I knew it the lunch bell rang. The weird thing about it was how Mr. O'Brien was the first person to leave the classroom. Not that I can blame him for it, but he should at least try to act like a teacher… Somewhat, but despite his leprechaun like self, I refrain from hunting him down in the middle of a forest. Well, maybe hunting him down might not be a bad thing. Perhaps he has a stash of gold hidden somewhere, and if I find it, then it's my college tuition pay off in full. I might even have some pocket money left.

"Yuki, what'cha thinkin' about?" Yume asks, as she constantly taps my shoulder.

I don't know that I can reveal that information to someone… frankly, I don't think I can tell anyone what I was thinking about, but quick, Yuki think! What to say?! If I don't say something, then she'll come up with more rumors. Who am I kidding? Even if I do say something, she'll make something up.

"Nothing much, just zoned out…" I say, but I'm not too sure that Yume will bite on that hook. Maybe I should have used better bate, but it's a little too late to think about what I should have, and could have done.

"You sure?" She asks with devilish eyes.

"Well, a yandere came to mind, and I was just thinking how scary it is to have my back wide open to her."

"Very funny," she says without a hint of amusement.

"Thanks, I try my best."

"Yuki, want to eat lunch with Yume and me?" Akane asks, as she slides her desk towards mine. The sound of the desk grinding against the floor reminds me of a squeaky door, but not as annoying as her desk gently stopping against mine. Yume pulls a chair up next to Akane's desk and pulls out her lunch box, as Akane does to same. I mimic their movements, but only come up with air.

"R-right…" I sigh.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Akane asks, as she slightly tilts her head.

"N-nothing, just forgot my lunch… So, it seems," I say, and take a slight pause to reach in my pockets to search for the funds that aren't there. Looks like I might need to find that leprechaun's pot o' gold that he has hidden somewhere within this building… I hope… "I'll just end up starving…" I finish.

"Have some of mine," Yume offers, as she slides her lunch box towards me, but my gut tells me that it's a bad idea to reach in for a bite from there. Knowing the yandere, it's probably lased with something that will fuck up my day.

"Pass." I immediately respond.

"W-why?"

"I don't trust it."

"Why, I made it myself?!"

"You're not selling it by saying that."

"Then go buy your own lunch!"

"Planned on it from the very start sweetheart."

"Y-Yume, w-what does he m-mean by t-that?!" Akane questions as she breaks into a cold sweat. I don't know how to respond to that, but I kind of have the thought that if I say nothing, then Yume will make something up again, and that is something that I'd rather avoid. The incident today clarifies that much.

"It's noth-" I start until I'm interrupted by Yume.

"Yuki and I are dating," Yume says, wearing another one of her devilish smirks.

You bitch…

"Y-Yuki, is this true?!" Akane questions once more. Her shoulders constantly move in the same motion under the desk. I'm pretty sure that she's just squeezing her fidget thingy though. It's something that's supposed to cope with the anxiety that she seems to feel a lot. I just met her today, and it's clear that she has a lot of anxiety.

"Yes, Yuki, are the words this woman saying true?" Saber adds to the conversation. Why the hell does she care?

I feel like I'm no more than a gazelle that has been cornered by a hunter; Yume being the hunter in this case. Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? Seriously, I'm starting to understand how Akane feels whenever she gets nervous. It's not a good feeling. It's more along the lines of me just wanting to go crawl up in a hole and dying, but I believe Saber would interject to that thought.

"THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!" I yell in self-defense. Then, like the cheeky little gazelle that I'm being made out to be, I run and hop away into safety outside of the classroom. "Phew," I sigh in relief, as I wipe the sweat from my brow. "Women… they are evil, evil creatures, and cannot be trusted…" I add as I walk off.

The hallways of this building are like a maze. If I turn left, I feel like I managed to go upside-down. I need a damn GPS just navigate in a straight line it seems. It feels like I've been walking for hours, or maybe days, but the sun seems to strike high noon, as the bell ending lunch rings. Students flood the hallway and I'm just being carried and pushed around by the onslaught of students. Just what I wanted, an empty stomach… But on the bright side, Yume isn't here to bully me. So, that's a plus, isn't it?

Just as fast as the hallway fills, it empties. I feel as though I should have asked someone for directions, but that'd be too much work in the middle of the lunchtime rush. I'm not in the mood to go back to class right now either. I don't feel like dealing with Saber, Akane, or Yume. Along with any rumors that may have, or may not have spread over the course of the lunch break. Maybe if I sit here and wait, a rescue squad will come. It's probably not going to happen, but the Hall monitor might come around and give me an ass whooping. Decisions, decisions…

"Nee," a female's voice says close to my ear. I don't recognize who it belongs to, but my immediate reaction is to jump in fear due to the recent events with females in my life. "You don't need to be scared of me." She adds, but I have already claimed my territory by jumping three feet away.

"What business do you have with me?!" I ask her, but I still have my guard up to one-hundred percent. Looking at her now, she's kind of cute, but so is Yume if you go off of appearance. Looks aren't everything in this world! Her crimson red hair drapes down to her lower back, as she has it tied in a ponytail. Her brown eyes match her fair complexion. She's shorter than me, so I don't need to feel insecure about my height around her. It might be the fact that she's shorter than me that allows me to somewhat lower my guard.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asks.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm lost…"

"Same…"

Both of us cannot help but to laugh at our mistake. Laughing like this in the hallway, while class is going on, is only objective by a teacher lecturing us, but before I can say anything, she grabs my hand and pulls me away. It feels like the fated meeting in a visual novel where the girl drags the boy away to an isolated place, then confesses on how she fell in love when our eyes first locked. Sadly, that's not even close to the type of life I seem to be living…

"Where are you taking me?!"

"The roof."

"Wha!?" I question, but the thought of the visual novel pops into my head once more. No one is at the room… probably… So, it's an isolated place, but don't tell me… No, no, no, no! There's no way, not in a million-billion years would that fated encounter ever happen to me. But it could… This could be a golden ticket! I might have just stuck gold here! My high school life might just turn around in mere moments!

I silently follow her. I don't even know her name, but I follow her without a second thought. Maybe if I yell stranger-danger I could be released from her. For some reason, there is a pile of doubt building up inside me, telling me that I shouldn't do this. Or maybe that this girl is bad-shit crazy like Yume. The flags are all popping up, but before the last one can rise, I'm already on the roof of the school. Fuck…

"Huh," escapes my mouth as I'm pushed against the fence that surrounds the edges. I'm pretty sure that this is supposed to be the other way around, where the guy has the girl against the fence then tries to give her a good ol' hot Cosby. But I've never once heard of a girl giving a boy the good ol' hot Cosby. Maybe it's a slow Cosby? "I-I need an adult…"

"What?!" the girl questions, as she seems to realize what she was doing, and backs away.

"Thanks," I say, as I sit like a pretzel on the ground. "What you're name, and why did you drag me here."

"Clair Yuuki."

"Rather straight forward of you. You tried to manhandle me on the fence at school, and I just get a name?"

"Would you like a self-introduction, as if we were in class?"

"No, not really." I say, as the image of my introduction flashes through my mind. The thought of it sends shivers down my spine.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, right… Yuki Konoe."

"That's all?"

"Well, my hobbies are getting dragged around the school by strangers, getting pushed against fences on roof specifically. Shockingly, the ones on the ground don't do the trick. Never have really."

"Okay, I get it…"

"Oh yeah, one more thing….."

"What?"

"Did I mention how I just adore being manhandled?"

"You- what?!"

"Forget it," I say, as I dust off my uniform. "So, why'd you drag me up here?"

"So, we didn't interrupt classes."

"Sounds like we have someone who is very serious here."

"What's wrong with being serious?"

"That."

"What do you mean 'that'?"

"Exactly."

"You're not making any sense!"

"I wasn't trying to make any sense to begin with. This is what I mean, you're too serious. You need to lighten up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It'd take more energy than it's worth to explain it to you."

"Are you saying that I'm not worth your time?!" Clair says, almost in rage as if I insulted her in some way. I mean, I probably did, but I just don't care to realize it.

"Well, I was dragged here. Anyways, we should probably get to class."

"You're just going to blow it off!?"

"Yep."

"How can you do something like that?!"

"Like this," I say, as I walk away. Without looking over my shoulder, I can tell that Clair is definitely annoyed, but I have enough women to deal with in my life, so, I rather not add another one to the bunch. Before I can reach the knob on the door, it's already turning as if it were magic. Within seconds, the door opens, and behind it stands the golden-haired king, Saber.

"Yuki, so, this is where you were." Saber says in relief.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so…"

"You're not injured, are you?"

"No, I'm fine, but how did you know where I was?"

"Our pact. The pact that the two of us share allows me to know where you are at all times."

Great, now I have a tracking device on me, along with instant Home Land Security… I'm not too sure if this is a curse or a gift…

"I-it does that too?!"

"Yes, did you not sense my presence?"

"Now that you mention it, I did feel like someone was coming, but I thought that it was just a hunch."

"That was probably you sensing my presence."

"That's so?" I say, to which Saber nods. "Why did you come here?"

"You did not return before your class started, so the teacher asked me to go retrieve you."

"Good, you know how to get back?"

"Yes," Saber says, before she moves her head to look at the red-haired girl behind me. "Yuki, who is that girl?"

"Dunno know her."

"You ass!" Clair yells.

"I don't know you! You manhandled me, and tried to give me a hot Cosby!"

"What are you even talking about!?"

"Yuki, are you sure that you do not know this girl?" Saber asks looking somewhat confused.

"Not at all, she just dragged me up here and I just met her."

"Is that so?" Saber asks, as if clarifying something, then steps forward. "Please refrain from interactions with my Master from now on. He, nor I need you meddling into matters that do not concern you. If you only plan to impede my Master than I would like you to leave him be." Saber says, narrowing her gaze towards Clair.

"Saber, I think you're going too far here."

"Silence Yuki, this is for the best."

"Now, now Saber, this is no way to treat someone whom you have just met, now is it?" Another woman's voice interjects, as a shadow casted just behind Clair begins to take form. Not much can be seen, but I can tell that this is definitely a female. Gut instinct. But Pico was male too… I stop thinking mid thought because, I feel as though I'd just end up confusing myself more than I currently am.

The woman steps to Clair's side. She's draped with a black hood, and purple clothing beneath it. Her hands are covered with black gloves. It's as if he is wearing a morph suit. I can only make out her fair complexion and purplish hair that is only somewhat visible as it passes through an opening.

"Caster, I don't need your help here." Clair says to the woman.

"Caster… Caster…" I think out loud for a few moments, until it clicks. "Her Servant is a Caster."

"Mistress, I need not your approval to show myself, now do I?"

"N-no…" Clair says, as she shifts her gaze towards the ground.

"Just as I thought. Saber, unless you are looking for a fight, I assure you, this is not one that you can win."

"Oh, what makes you so sure of that?" Saber says, and within the short moments that separate her speaking, and her pause, she is already in her battle armor. The invisible sword is nested firmly in both of her hands, as the grinding of her metal gauntlets reach my ears.

It's definitely her confidence that allows her to do some of this outrageous stuff, like switching to battle mode the same day that she already had a fight. Though, she wasn't injured in her confrontation with Assassin, I'm not too eager to jump into another battle so quickly.

"Saber," I start, until I'm interrupted by Caster trying to tempt Saber into a battle.

"By all means Saber, I have seen everything that happened to you and your pathetic Master in your battle with Assassin earlier today. That should be more than enough for me to know that I would be able to beat a Servant who cannot even properly defend her Master."

I look at Saber; I can't help but look at her. I don't know why, but my head won't move. Her entire essence is in my vision. I can see every last movement she makes as if she is moving in slow-motion. She's gritting her teeth at Caster's words, and seems to be gaining a tighter grip on her sword. She's planning on attacking through the insults. She plans to use sticks and stones, instead of things that can't break bones. I need to do something… something that can stop her, but my voice seems to betray me, as nothing will come out.

Come on! Yuki, knock some sense into yourself! You have to do something here, or else! I make a fist, and wind up just before I hit myself right in the face. "Ow, that fucking hurt!" I yell in the pain that follows the echo of the hit. Without a second thought, Saber turns around, as I constantly rub my cheek to cope with the pain.

"Yuki, what are you thinking!?" Saber say, as she walks towards me.

I've seen that same move done in anime so many times, and never once! Never once, have I seen the protagonist rub his face, and almost break into tears from the pain! It hurts, not as much as getting stabbed by the knife, but it still hurts!

"What was I thinking?"

"Yes, are you insane? Why would you hit yourself?"

"I didn't want there to be a fight. It'd be too much work, ow… I rather get hit than burned and stabbed on one day."

"You truly are kind."

"Not at all. I just don't like things that involve too much work."

"I see," Saber says, as she offers a generous smile. "Let us go," she adds, as she leads to way to the door. Without a second thought, I follow her down the steps, and through the maze. As we pass a classroom, I look into the class and see the red mark that's implanted on my right cheek. It still hurts, and probably will swell, but I avoided something much more troublesome by doing it, so it may have been worth it. Saber and I continue to walk in silence, until the two of us arrive at the classroom. Before opening the door, I have to prep myself to do so.

On the count of three.

One…

Two…

Three…

Even though I don't want to, I still reluctantly open the door. It's the second time today that this has happened to me. The second time that I have interrupted a class. Just like last time, I manage to draw the attention of the entire class. Akane seems to have a sense of relief, as she sees me open the door, as Yume have a look that even without her laughing at me, I know she is in her head. I look over my shoulder towards Saber, who nods with approval before the two of us step in the classroom. I can't help but smile, even though the teacher is without a doubt doing to lecture me. There is definitely more bad than good in what's to follow with my life here, but even so, I can't say that I'm upset by what has happened today.

I made friends.

I made enemies.

I haven't made the pain in my face go away, but…

I managed to make my first step into my golden years, because this is going to be my high school life!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Heyo! It's me again, and I finally finished this chapter, FINALLY! It was a pain in the ass to get going, but I managed to get into it towards the end of writing it... Like around the 5k word mark is when I started to have a ball. But, here it is, in all of it's glory. I tend to think to myself while I write this, "What the hell am I doing?" I like to think this is funny, because it makes me laugh, but it's kind of one of those things where I question my sanity just for enjoying myself while writing this...**

 **Poof, in the middle of my time writing this, while introducing both Clair and Akane in this chapter, I didn't even realize that I was setting up a harem... Scary, I know... I might go that route, but I have no clue what I am, and am not going to do. What do you guys think? Harem or no? Any one love interest, or no love at all? Those are the questions that I think need to be answered, but I may pick one interest, unless people want a harem, but I don't know...**

 **Lastly, I would like to thank King Keith for editing this for me. He's a great, but old guy! He write How to Smile, and The Defiant Ones, so, you should totally check him out!**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Kaiser Dragon: Sorry bub, I don't do challenges. So, I apologize for that, but I do appreciate that you took the time to read Luna, so that's cool!**

 **New Reader: Thanks for the review! Also, anytime. I try to update as frequently as I can, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous two!**

 **Asura: Yep bub, we're Gucci. Lux will work, and thank you for your time!**

 **Jinx: Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Servants**

 **Saber**

 **Arturia**

 **Mordred**

 **Gawain**

 **Lancelot**

 **Fergus**

 **Arthur**

 **Archer**

 **Emiya**

 **Atalanta**

 **Trishira**

 **Lancer**

 **Arturia(Lancer)**

 **Brynhildr**

 **Hector**

 **Rider**

 **Iskandar**

 **Astolfo**

 **Anne Bonny & Mary Read**

 **Caster**

 **Tamamo no Mae**

 **Medea**

 **Francois Prelati**

 **Assassin**

 **Jack the Ripper**

 **Li Shuwen**

 **Berserker**

 **Nightingale**

* * *

 **Character Creation**

 **Master**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **School (Lux, Tenebris, Mundi, Vis, or Sancti):**

 **Student/Teacher:**

 **(If Teacher what subject?):**

 **Age:**

 **Grade/Year (1-3):**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Eyes Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Clothes Outside of School:**

 **Magic:**

 **Family:**

 **Club (If Any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Grades**

 **Physical Education (Strength):**

 **Math (Endurance):**

 **Literature (Agility):**

 **Magic (Mana):**

 **Science (Skill):**

 **Foreign Language (Skill):**

 **Home Economics (Skill):**

 **Note: Class Skills Stay the Same. Luck depends on the character and how I see it fit, as Noble Phantasm is based off of the bond between Master and Servant. Also, don't make the character over powered. For the Servant, just fill out as much as possible. Mandatory pieces will be _Italic,_ and there will be an asterisk(*) before them.**

 **Servant**

 ** _*Class_ :**

 ** _*True Name_ :**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Three Sizes:**

 ** _*Clothes without Armor_ :**

 **Birthday:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Place of Origin:**

 **Family:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Natural Enemy:**

 **Status**

 **(Based off of grades you selected)**

 ** _*Strength_ :**

 ** _*Endurance_ :**

 ** _*Agility_ :**

 ** _*Mana_ :**

 ** _*Luck_ :**

 ** _*Noble Phantasm (Bond Level between Master and Servant)_ :**

 **Class Skills**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Until next time,**

 **SaberAoi~**


	5. Lilium

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

" **Vzzzzzzt** " is the repeating sound that wakes me up. I throw my hand across the bed and onto the nightstand in hopes that I can find my phone, which is causing this disturbance. Patting my hand around the nightstand, I finally come across it. It's 9 A.M. and there are fourteen messages and three missed calls. I can barely make out anything other than that on the screen. I have no clue who sent those messages or where the calls are from either. I rub my eyes to wipe away the blur, and the screen surprises me.

"It's already Saturday!?" The words escape my mouth in shock. It has been few days since my first day of actual classes, and the weekend is now upon me. Seeing these missed calls and messages only allows me to think that I'm forgetting something. In a heartbeat, I unlock my phone and open the messages. Just by seeing who the sender is, I already know that I'm going to be knee deep in shit's creek.

The screen reads, Yume Aikawa, twelve messages. Just from the first name, I know whatever is written here cannot be good. Like not good at all. "Yuki, you're coming with Akane and me today." Is the first message that is displayed on the screen. Following that one message, is a barrage of messages that just seem like yelling at me. Then, I look at the very last message Yume sent. "10 A.M. shopping district. Bring Saber and money. You better come and not be late or else."

"Or else what!?" I yell at the phone screen expecting a reply, but that doesn't seem to work out the way that I planned. I back out of Yume's messages and open the other two. These messages are from Akane. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Is the first message that is there, as the second message says, "Yume and I are on our way to your house, we'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Wait, when was this sent?" I say as I narrow my eyes. "I thought was meeting them at the shopping district?! Why do they have to come here?! Wait! This was sent six… no, wait seven minutes ago?!" I yell in shock as I jump out of bed and run to the closet to grab an outfit. I grab a pair of black pants with a white tee-shirt. "This looks stupid…" I say to myself, looking in the mirror. "Might as well just put on a jacket," I say as I grab my white jacket with black sleeves and a black hood.

Picking clothes took just about two minutes or so. I open my door and break into an all-out sprint through the hallway setting what seems like an Olympic record. Quickly, I brush my teeth, as I hear the ringing of the doorbell. "Oh shit," crosses my mind, as the adrenaline that once filled me is replaced with fear of the wolf coming into my home. Well, not coming into my home, but once we leave it. Yume likes to wear a mask around adults and in public.

"Saber, could you get that for me?" I hear my mom ask. I look at the back of my left hand and debate whether using a command seal to stop Saber from opening that door is worth it in the long run. In the present it seems tempting, but I have a suspicion that I'll end up regretting it in the long run.

"Of course." Saber politely replies, as the sound of her feet lightly dancing across the wooden floors echoes to my ears. I want to stop her from opening that door. I want to stop her from doing that more than anything else in the world, but I can't think of any way to do that except from using a command seal. No matter how I look at my situation. It's a lose-lose. I'm fighting an uphill battle. There's no way that I can win this…

The door creaks open, as Saber turns the knob. I just finish brushing my teeth, as Saber greets Yume and Akane. To go down the steps, or hid upstairs, that is the real question. The knocking at the bathroom door catches me off guard.

"Yuki, your friends are here." My father says on the other side of the door. "Which one of those two is your girlfriend? Better yet, what will Liliya think when she finds out about this?"

Hearing his add-on, I nearly choke on the water that I have been swishing around in my mouth for a few seconds. "Are you okay?! You're coughing a lot." My Father asks.

Before completely catching my breath, I manage of cough out a few words, "neither of them are, AND SHUT UP!"

"Is that so? Well, either way you shouldn't keep a lady waiting." My father adds, as he finally walks off. I can't hear what he's saying, but I can hear muffled noises from beyond the door. I'm not too sure if that's good, or bad. I want to just craw in a hole and live there, but I don't have a hole at my disposal that I can use. So, I seem to be out of luck in that category.

"Yuki!" The childish voice of Haruto echoes as he charges down the hallway, as the pitter-patter of his steps travels along with his voice. "Liliya isn't going to be very happy when she finds out that you have girls here."

"What do you mean she won't? Also, why are you bringing Liliya into this?" I yell from the bathroom.

"I'm coming in," Haruto says as he opens the door. "Yuki, move over. I want to brush my teeth."

"Whatever, I'm leaving anyways."

"Yuki, wait," Haruto says, as he grabs onto my sleeve. "What will you do if Liliya finds out?"

"What do you mean what will I do?"

"You know… She might hate you for this."

"I don't think this is something that you should get too worked up about. I don't think that it's a big deal."

"Oh, okay… Yuki, lemme see your phone."

"Yeah, sure." I say, reaching into my pocket and handing him my phone. He quickly unlocks it, but I suppose he wants to play a game or something. I don't pay much attention to him, but after a few minutes, he hands me my phone back with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, also, you should have tea with those girls before you leave." He says, as he starts brushing his teeth.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Anything good happen?"

"Well… something good is about to happen."

"Whatever weirdo," I say walking out of the bathroom. Before even considering going down the steps, I peep down them to see if the coast is clear. After making sure the enemy is no longer in sight, I sneak down the steps. I'm careful with each step I take, making sure that no sound is made. I feel as though this is some sort of stealth mission and if the enemy spots me, I'm a dead man. Well, it's not really something that feels like that, but that is indeed the situation at hand. There doesn't seem to be a way to get around it. Before I reach the bottom of the steps, I peek over the railing and see Yume, Akane, my mother, and Saber all in the living room chatting. Without the others noticing, Saber looks directly at me. A cold shiver is sent flying down my spine. The only think that comes to mind is me shaking my head like a madman and doing every possible signal that possibly comes to mind that will tell her not to give me away. Surprisingly, she seems to understand and goes back to holding conversation in the living room.

"Thank god," I sigh in relief, as I reach the base of the stairs. "Saber didn't rat me out to the others, and it seems like they noticed me either. So, so far, this escape plan is a go, green light!" as I finish putting on my shoes and making my way to the door for my great escape. The knob turns without a sound. I might as well just be called Houdini for this, but as I open I realize that I might actually be Houdini, but the Houdini that was in the water tank that put an end to his escape artist life, well… mainly just to his life as a whole.

On the other side of the door is a face that I know all too well. Her long silver hair dances in the subtle breeze that crosses by. She has it tied with a small pony tail that sticks above the rest of her hair that flows along with breeze. Her bangs drift lightly; as they rest above her azure blue eyes that hold a color that can rival the crystal clear blue sky above. She greets me with a warm and welcoming smile, as she stands at the entrance of the doorway.

Shutting the door gently, I try to piece together my thoughts. "Why the hell is she here?!" I think out loud, giving myself away and losing my only chance I had to leave and not have to go on this trip. Following my agony, is slight knocking on the door, followed by Yume, Akane, and Saber stand in the hallway behind me.

"Yuu, open the door already." The girl outside says. I can only look over my shoulder, as Yume seems to be after blood. I don't know what made me think that I could possibly get out of this, but no matter what plan I came up with, it was too late to think about going through with it.

"Yuki." My mother's voice echoes through hallway. "Who is at the door?"

"Mail person…"

"Why did the mail person call you, Yuu?"

"Ya' know, stuff like that just happens…"

"Yuki, you and I both know that there is only one person that calls you Yuu."

"I-is that so…"

"Yes, Yuki, so who is at the door?" Yume questions, looking down at me with a demonic aura that engulfs her. The gates of Hell seem to open from her glare alone.

"I-I'm c-curious too…" Akane mumbles.

"As am I Yuki." Saber says, joining the fray. I'm getting ganged up on. I hate this. The constant knocking at the door, along with the constant calling of my nickname 'Yuu', I realize that I lost. There is no way of getting out of this. Burn me at the stake already. Seriously… I would have figured something out if it were Clair who was standing at the other side of the door, but Liliya is a different story… this is quite the situation that I have managed to get myself in.

"Well, who is it?"

"…"

"Yuu, keep your dick in your pants and outta your personality and open the door."

"Can it Liliya!"

"So, it is Liliya," my mother adds from the living room. "Yuki, let her in at once."

"No, because, I don't have to and I really, REALLY don't want to."

"Yuki, that is no way to be treating your fiancée."

"F-fiancée?!" Yume and Akane say in unison.

"Yuki, how are you going to have a girl and not tell us?" Yume asks, walking past me, and opening the door. Liliya, still standing there walks in, and without a moment's notice, embraces me from behind.

"Yuu, how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean 'how am I holding up'?"

"You don't have erectile dysfunction or anything, do you?"

"W-what the hell a-are you talking about? Hey! Don't put your hands down there!" I say, forcing my way out of Liliya's grip. I manage to break away and put a safe distance between the two of us. In unconscious thought, I manage to cover my no-no square that Liliya was just grabbing onto.

"Strange…" Liliya says in confusion.

"The only thing strange about this whole ordeal is you!"

"Yuu, did your mother say that the way you're speaking is no way to treat your fiancée. The thing that was strange is that you didn't react to my touch. You might want to go see a doctor if you're having some sort of problem down there."

"I'll have you know that my… uh…" I stop myself, as I take in the surroundings. Before me, is Saber who is just as indifferent as ever. Akane, whose face can only be compared to a tomato or an apple. Yume, who is trying to connect the dots of everything that is happening. Lastly, there is Liliya… the girl who is said to be my fiancée. I knew from the start that this is one of her dirty jokes that she likes to make, but… there are vivid flashbacks to the time that I had to experience the Hot Cosby in school, now, I seem to be in a similar situation… I just want to die.

"Nee Yuu, you'll have me know what?" Liliya says with the same smile on her face.

"My thing works perfectly well, thank you very much…" I say, but Akane seems as though she is going to faint from embarrassment. It seems as though Liliya caught on to this and decided to exploit that chain of events.

"Yuu, remember when we would sleep together every night?"

"Y-you slept together?!" Akane says with a face that is covered to the brink with red.

"We were kids then!"

"Nihihi." A werid chuckle escapes Liliya's mouth, as she walks closer to me.

"Can you please stop with the perverted old-man jokes? I can't say that I'm in the mood for any of this shit at the moment."

"C'mon Yuu… I really missed you."

 _How?! How con something that comes out of that girls mouth possibly make my heart skip a beat?! Nonononono! This is definitely not happening!_

Despite my thoughts on the subject, Liliya slowly draws closer and closer to me. I still can't figure out the rhyme or reason behind my heart beat rapidly increasing, but despite my conscious efforts, it continues to rise. Blood must be rushing to my face because it feels as though the temperature in the room has gone up a few degrees.

I want to run. I want to run as far as I possibly can.

I want to hide. I want to hide in a place that no one will find me.

But even if it's what I want, I don't see that happening… Liliya's smile is blocking my way out. There's no way to get around her or her smile. Wait! I have a plan! A plan that cannot possibly fail a second time. I dig into the deepest parts of my memory as a child and recall all of the things that Liliya and I did together. Though, majority of my memories with her consists of her constant teasing, but one thing in particular sticks out through it all. "That's it!" I say, pushing myself up and onto my feet. All eyes seem to be on me, as I walk towards Liliya who is only steps away.

My heart feels as though it will pop out of my chest. I can feel the anxiety building up. Even so, I force myself to wear a poker face. I need to keep up this act in order to get out of this situation. Now that I think about it, running the other way would have worked just as well, but it's a little too late to turn back from this now.

In front of Liliya, I leave no room for personal space. There is barely anything between us, but due to this plan that cannot possibly fail a second time; everything seems to be going the way that I planned for it to go. Liliya's face is beat red. To add insult to injury, I lightly caress her face with my right hand.

"Y-Yuu…" escapes her from cherry red face.

I win! I remembered that Liliya out of all of the memories that the two of us shared, she hates being teased above anything else. I win! I win! I'm so happy that I can jump for joy, but I believe it is time to deal the finishing blow. "Lily," I say, calling her by the name that I once did as a child. "You look just as beautiful as ever," I add, making her face turn a shade of red that I didn't even know existed.

"So, are you two going to kiss or what?" Yume interrupts.

Scratch wanting to run or hide, I just want to kill Yume now.

"Y-Yume, you shouldn't interrupt them…" Akane replies, twiddling her thumbs, without looking up.

"No, I'm curious if they're finally going to kiss too." My mother adds from the living room as she comes closer to possibly witness her son's first kiss. "Maybe they'll finally tie the knot."

I hate each and every individual in this room. Well, Saber didn't do anything, but I suppose that is a reason in its own to be mad. But their words aren't what I'm mad at, but the affects that they had on Liliya, as she manages to regain her composure.

"Yuu," she says in a sweet and innocent voice, pushing me to the ground.

"W-wha?!" are the only words I utter, as I'm being pushed to the ground. I close my eyes, as I brace for impact. I hit the ground with a loud thud, but it doesn't hurt. Despite that… despite not being hurt, there is a feeling that I have never felt before. I can't make sense of any of it. I landed on my back, but I'm feeling this sensation on my face. Soft and tender, the feeling that is coming over me feels soft and tender.

"Nnn… nnn… nnn… nnn…" softly echoes close to me. It's soothing and soft. I'm reluctant to open my eyes, but I force myself to after hearing the voices around me.

"So, they finally kissed?" Yume says, but following her words, is a sudden flash along with the sound of a camera going off. "Aaaaaannnnd saved."

"Eh?" escapes my mouth as I slightly open my eyes.

"Y-Yume, you should do t-that!"

"Why, do you want it to be you there instead?"

"N-no… T-things l-like k-k-kissing a-are embarrassing…"

"Honey, they finally did it!" I hear my mom yell from the living room.

"What do you mean?" My dad yells back.

"Liliya and Yuki finally had their first kiss! Yume can you send me that picture?"

"Sure things, what's your number?" Yume asks, to which my mother tells her in a heartbeat. In less than a minute, Yume opens her mouth to speak a second time, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I think we're going to need to get this made and frame it to hand up. Thank you."

"Any time ma'am," Yume says in her 'I need to be a good girl in public' voice.

I finally managed to open my eyes fully, to see that Liliya is on top of me. I don't know what I should do, or how I can get out of this. The only thing that comes to mind, is forcing myself away from her, but that plan fails the moment it was enacted, as Liliya pulls my face back towards hers and locks our lips together once more.

W-WHAT IS SHE DOING!? Why does it seem like there is a battering ram trying to breach my castle? Don't tell me… She's trying to be like the French?! Not the French that give up without a struggle, but the French thing that the British deemed to be disgusting. She's really trying to slide in her tongue?!

"Yuki, are you okay?" Saber asks out of concern, standing less than a foot away.

"dah ih wook wrike I'm," I say, but I'm muffled by Liliya's face being pressed against mine. I regret opening my mouth to try to speak because, Liliya took advantage of the moment and broke through my defenses.

"H-how bold…" Yume says in disbelief.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Escapes from Akane's mouth, as she hides behind Yume. I can barely see the ceiling, let alone the room, but it's clear as day that she is hiding. I don't even have to look at her to know that. But there is one thing that I wish would happen.

I just wish…

I just wish that Liliya would get off me!

"Liliya?" The prepubescent voice of Haruto says. Luckily, on my part, it is enough to get Liliya off me. It seems as though my wish has been granted. Now, I wish that I can come into a fair bit of money! Nope, nothing… Aside from wish number two not being granted, some damn genie that I managed to summon, only granting one wish, I want a refund! Though, aside from wish number two not being granted, I'm happy that I can finally breath again. That's a plus.

I haven't fully recovered my breath, but I manage to glare at Saber. It's partially her fault that this all happened, but I know if I asked her for a duel, she would law my ass out in seconds, so, glaring at her is the only way that I can state my feelings on the subject. It isn't surprising that she doesn't notice me glaring at her though.

"Haru? How my future little brother doing?"

"Liliya!" Haruto replies, as he charges down the steps. I want to thank my little brother for looking out for me, but I doubt that his end goal was to get Liliya off me. Wait! Why did Liliya come here in the first place? The better question is what is with her timing for coming here. In response to my thoughts, I slide my hand into my pocket, and pull out my phone. Without a second thought, I unlock it and open the messages. The name at the very top says Liliya, but I don't even remember messaging her to begin with. I scroll through the messages.

"Lily, want to come over?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now."

"I'll be right there."

That is the chain of messages that I found on my phone. I know for a fact that I didn't send these messages. I wouldn't invite Liliya over, especially when Yume and Akane are here. Now that I think about it, I do recall lending Haruto my phone in the bathroom, and he gave it back to me when he was done… the pieces of the puzzle slowly come together.

"That little shit…" escapes my mouth. I redirect my glare and aim at Haruto. "You little shit!"

"Yuu." Liliya says, still on top of me. "Haruto is just a kid, you don't need to worry about him stealing me from you. I love only you." She adds, moving her hand to a place that it shouldn't be.

"I don't care about that, and don't touch me there! Haruto, you little fucking instigator!"

"Insta-whater?"

"Someone who starts shit. Why the hell did you think that it was a good idea to invite Liliya over?!"

"I didn't think that it was a good idea, I thought that it would be a funny idea." He replies. There is no doubt that he is my brother, I can't argue that. If I were in his shoes, I can see myself doing the same thing, but I'm not in his shoes!

"Haruto, I love you, but I swear to the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I will get you back for this!" When I finish my threat towards my little brother, I don't know where it came from, but I felt a sudden surge of energy, enough to get Liliya off me. It was a complete reversal. I'm the one on top now. Why is her face red? Wait, why is she panting too? She looks like she's embarrassed, it's almost cute, but I have a mission.

"Yuu…" escapes her mouth in a seductive tone. Looking at her like this, almost makes me fall for her on the spot, but I continue to remind myself that there is a mission that I must complete before I can even think about love. However, the moment that I look back over my shoulder to where Haruto once was, "He's gone… GOD DAMNIT!"

"Ya' done?" Yume asks. "Don't get me wrong, this whole show was entertaining, but I kind of have some shopping to do, and the bags aren't going to carry themselves… so, let's get a move on it."

"I don't believe I said I'd go."

"And I don't believe that I gave you a choice in the matter."

"Y-Yume…" Akane interrupts.

"I'm coming too." Liliya adds, still beneath me. I have come to realize that the entire world is against me. It's me, myself, and I against all odds… I look towards Saber, who is still standing there. There is a sudden silence that fills the house, but it doesn't last very long, as a subtle, "grrrrrrrr." Echoes though out the halls. All eyes are drawn towards Saber, who looks visibly embarrassed for once.

"…I guess we'll have to get something to eat while we're out…" Yume adds, appeasing all but one party. I still don't want to go on this damn trip, but the odds are against me, as Saber looks as though she's about to drool from the thought of food alone.

"Fine… I'll go, happy?" I sigh.

* * *

I know that I said I'd go, but after stepping off the bus I regret everything. Though, I guess that it isn't that bad, it has been a while since I was last in the Business District of Stella. The skyscrapers cut through the clouds. It's a relaxing sight. The shops are busy, and there are citizens and tourists alike who are going around the city. Isn't it a little early for tourism though? The tournament isn't for another few months. Maybe they're just here to see the city before it gets crowded. Seeing magic isn't something that is normal outside of the country so, I guess that might answer that question.

"Yuu, what's wrong?" Liliya asks, clinging onto my arm. I realize that trying to shake her off is pointless and it's going to cause more trouble if I try to do that, but despite it being futile I still attempt. Though, wiggling my arm around only makes things worse, as she tightens her grip.

"N-nothing… y-ya' know that they're touching me, right?"

"I'm letting them."

"…" I'm at a loss for words. I want to call for help, but I know that won't end well for me. Saber seems to be in her own world as she takes in the sights. Okay maybe not the sights, but trying to find food somewhere. She reminds me of a dog when I see her like this. It was only days ago that she was not certain if she should take the food I offered, so, it's refreshing to see her open up a bit more. "Wait, how much money do I have?" I question myself, as I reach into my pocket. My wallet doesn't seem to be the heaviest, but there feels like there is a decent bit to enjoy the day.

Looking over my shoulder, Yume and Akane are holding small talk about god knows what, but I doubt that it's something inappropriate due to Akane's face not suggesting otherwise. Her expressions are honest to the point where it might be a bad thing.

"Yuu, what do you think of my outfit?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never said how I looked. Your body isn't reacting either, does it look bad?"

"For one, I don't think that it's normal for guys to always be like that no matter what happens. Sorry, I'm practically done going through puberty." I say, but looking at her now, she's pretty damn cute. She's wearing a white collared button-up shit with a plaid blue skirt, revealing her fair-skinned legs. I know she's the wrong person to get flustered over, but I can't help it. "Though… I would be lying if I said that you didn't look cute…"

"Eh?" She says, as her face also turns red.

"Akane look, the lovebirds are going to kiss again," Yume says as she's walking only steps behind Liliya and me.

"Y-Yume! L-let them be! I-it's n-not out place t-to intrude in their love life. I t-think i-it'd be nice to have a f-fiancé like Liliya does…" Akane says trying to defend me, but I can also tell that she's embarrassed by what she just said. I want to say thank you to her, but I'm pretty sure that she unintentionally made things worse for me, as Liliya, wearing her sweet smile looks up at me like she's the happiest girl in the world.

"Liliya… will you let go of my arm?"

"Nope." Liliya pops the p as she disagrees with me.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Once again, this girl made my heart skip a beat. I hate to admit it, but it's true, but even so, having her cling onto me like this is embarrassing… So, I tell her that. I tell her than clinging to me is embarrassing and practically beg her to stop. She looks around in responses, and sees couples walking around together, but not many are doing what she's doing.

"Okay, but I have one condition."

"I don't really think that I'm in any position to decline so, fire away."

"You have to call me Lily like you used to."

"T-that's it?"

"I'm willing to stop cling to you for now if you call me Lily for now on."

All things side, I think it is a fair compromise. It's one less syllable that I have to say, so it definitely gives me more to gain than I have to lose. "You got yourself a deal Lily."

Lily giggles like a child. She's probably doing it to hide her embarrassment from herself, as her face is coated with another layer of red. I will admit she's cute when she's embarrassed. Like we agreed, she lets go of my arm, but grabs onto my hand and locks our fingers together.

Saber peers over her shoulder, as she looks at Lily and I. Lily is happier than anything. I know that my face is red, but this is the first time that I held a girl's hand since Lily and I were kids. Even though Saber is looking at us, she doesn't seem to mind. She just looks ahead in silence.

Along with Lily and I holding hands, there are the voices of the adults and tourist that are walking around. I can't make out what they are saying mainly because I don't speak their language, but I'll trust my instincts that they are talking about Lily and I as majority of them are covering their mouths as they cover their laughs, as others are pointing in our direction.

"Yuki, Akane and I are going over to the mall, we'll meet up later." Yume says, tapping lightly on my shoulder to get my attention. I can't say that I blame them. If I were in their position, I think I'd feel uncomfortable as well, but I'm leaning towards Akane being the one who is embarrassed. Yume probably doesn't know what to when I have Lily holding onto me. I suppose that is a plus to having Lily around. I do have ample protection from Yume and her tendencies if I can even call them that.

"R-right… Just message me when you want to meet up."

"Saber, you want to come?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I apologize that I cannot go with Akane and you." Saber says, but I'm starting to think that Lily and I aren't the ones that people are laughing and pointing at. Looking at Saber now, I kind have gotten used to her dress, but to the normal person, she would stand out and draw more attention than I would prefer. I want to sigh in relief that these people are pointing and laughing at me, but it's still my problem no matter how I word it. Saber is my Servant, and due to that fact alone she is my responsibility.

"Lily, do you want to go with them?"

"No, not really. I want to be with you."

"Well, Saber needs actual clothes that she can wear in public…"

"What do you mean Yuki?" Saber asks. Seriously, does she not notice the stares she getting?

"What it sounds like. You're sticking out like a sore thumb wearing that…"

"Yuki, let your fiancée have her time with you today. You haven't seen each other for a fair bit of time, no?" Yume asks.

"I mean… we still wouldn't have seen each other if I didn't give Haruto my phone… Wait! What's going on with you today!?"

"What do you mean what's going on with me today?"

"What it sounds like. You're not being ah… what was the word again…? Right, a bit-" I start until Yume interrupts me.

"Finish that sentence, and I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand what I a saying, or do you need me to repeat myself?"

"Ch…"

"C'mon Saber, let's go get you some clothes." Yume says as she loops an arm around Saber's.

"Y-yeah, it will be fun!" Akane adds looping her arm around the other. They must have been planning this for awhile if Akane of all people is going along with it. Saber doesn't seem happy to go along with it in fact upset seems to be the right word. But probably because she heard about me spending alone time with Lilliya she does not voice it.

"W-what, how much do you need?"

"How much is in your wallet?"

"About…"

"Yeah, I'm going to need your wallet."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you shouldn't have called me a bitch." Yume replies, taking my wallet out of my pocket. "Akane what do ya' know, Yuki is paying for lunch too. I'm a fair woman, so here's twent…"

"You bitch…"

"Ten sols then."

"You…!"

"Did I hear you only need five?"

"N-no… I'll take the ten…" I say, sulking in defeat. Yume reaches in my wallet and pulls out a ten-sol bill, after handing it to me, she throws my wallet in her bag as her, Saber, and Akane walk away.

"Yuu, what are you going to do with only ten sols?

"Go home."

"But we finally got alone time together."

"Your point being? I could just go home and have alone time."

"Oh, I suppose you can't rent out a hotel room with only ten sols. Are you sure we can have alone time there? Aren't your parents and Haruto home? I don't mind if they are, but will they be okay with that?"

"When did I say you'd be coming?"

"So, then you'll be the only one? Are lacking confidence in that category? I assure you that you won't be the only one." Lily says with her usual smile.

"What are you talking about? . . . WAIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT!"

"Sex."

"I figured that much out, but why the hell are you talking about doing it!"

"What's the difference if we do it soon or in the future? Unless you want to save our first time to be during the honeymoon?"

"You just won't drop it, will you?"

"My skirt? In public? How bold." The she-devil snickers.

"I'll leave you here and block your number if you keep this up." I roll my eyes as I walk away till I feel said devil grab my hand.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You're not going to talk about sex and all?"

"For now, at least."

"I figured that much, but there isn't much that I can do with ten sol."

"How lucky do you feel?"

"I thought you were going to drop it?"

"I am….unless you are bringing up the subject this time?" Lillya questions me as I roll my eyes, just realizing what I just said. "If I recall you have a tendency to be lucky."

"I don't know how true that is anymore…" I groan.

"Only one way to be sure. Yuu, you want to make a bet?"

"Depends…" I say, as Lily and I walk, but she suddenly stops without warning. "What is it?"

"That," she says, pointing towards a stall ahead of us. It has a sign that reads, 'ten sols per, try roll the golden ball and win ten-thousand sols'.

"Okay, what about it?"

"How about if you win, I'll do any one thing that you want. But, if you don't you have to do any one thing that I want."

"These odds are more in your favor than mine…"

"Your odds are low, but they aren't zero."

"How do you know that the ball that this stall is talking about is even there?"

"Why not ask?"

"What the hell, I don't have a reason to say no… I could very well win." I say, to which I didn't have a reason to say no. If I win, I'll come back with quite the profit. Though, if I'm unlucky like I have been these past few days then I'm going to be even deeper within shit's creak. Looking at it from this perspective I want to back away and keep the remaining ten sols I have, but if that thought had just come a second sooner, then I would have had a chance of escaping. However, Lily already asked the man to prove the golden ball was in there, to which he showed It to us without a second thought.

"There you have it ma'am, would you like to give it a try?"

"Uh-uh," she replies, shaking her head, while pushing me towards the man. "But he would."

I'm having a flash back to the opening ceremony at Lux. The damn gacha that set my back ten sols before, but I cannot lie; getting a Saber Servant was pretty lucky and King Arthur of all of them. I know for a fact that Saber is skilled with her blade. In fact, I'm even tempted to say that she is unrivaled. Though, that may be pushing the bar a little too high. Just like at the opening ceremony, I reluctantly grab a ten-sol bill and place it on the table. I immediately hear the voices of those around me saying how I wasted my money the second I pulled it out of my pocket. They might be wrong, but there is only one way to find out if they are.

"Okay sir; give it your best shot."

"I'm broke now, what else do I have to lose?" I mumble as I grab the handle and begin to turn it. The case spins, mixing the balls around, waiting for one to fall out of the hole and onto the rack that is beneath it. All eyes are on me as I gamble away what is left of my life savings after Yume took my wallet. I look to my right, as Lily has her fingers crossed. I'm not sure if she's trying to jinx me or wish me luck. Along with her, there are the crowded streets with people who contently stare at me. Don't they have something better to do?! When I'm not paying attention, I hear a light dinging noise, as the ball I rolled hit the rack. Lily's eyes are filled with disappointment. I can only assume that I lost, but time seems to have stopped around me. Everyone is standing still, and has their eyes locked on me. Do I look weird? I already know that I lost due to Lily's expression, but I decide to look anyways. "I… I won?!" I say, looking down at the rack where a shiny gold ball rests lonesome. My jaw hits the floor, as I made a really good investment.

"C-congratulations…" The man running the stand says in disbelief. I know the odds were stacked against me so, I guess that he has a decent reason to be shocked. "H-here is your prize…" He adds, placing the ten-thousand sols in my hand. He looks as though he wants to tuck his tail and run away. His entire job is for people to lose at this game with unreasonable odds, but odds are placed to be broken in some sense.

"The genie…" I mumble. This is indeed the second thing that I wished for, and it came true. Does this mean that the genie is real?! Wait, does that mean that I have one more wish? Decisions… Decisions…

"Yuu, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Lily if you had one wish, what would you wish for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question."

"To be with you forever and have your seed planted in me."

"I should have guessed that much…" I shake my head. "Whatever, it appears that I have won this bet of ours."

"I am woman of my word, but you don't need to win a bet to have your way with me, all you have to do is ask." Lily says, grabbing onto my hand once more, as I pocket the money I just won.

"Is that so?" I ask, as a cold sweat drops as I hear some the people's whispering escalate.

"Oh? You have some ideas of what you want to do? Don't say anal." Lily grins like a hyena, knowing full well what she is doing.

"What the hell are you on about?! One, that's fucking gross, and two, in your dreams."

"You usually are there."

"I'm not even going to ask…"

"So Yuu, what do you want to do?"

"Go home."

"What a waste. You have a cute girl who's throwing herself at you and you even have one order over her."

"I don't care about the order." I state with a shrug.

"You're no fun." Lily whimpers.

"And you're a pain in the ass."

"If you don't want to have fun in a bed, then what do you want to do?" Lily says wearing her usual broad grin. Aside from her teasing, she does seem to be happy if anything. I did just come into a fair sum of money, and there's no need for having this much, especially for someone my age. I can do practically anything I want in the city with this much.

"Dunno, I haven't been to the arcade in a while, want to go there?"

"If it's with you, I don't mind. But…" Lily says, stopping in the middle of her thought, as her eyes wander off. I try to follow her gaze and see what she's looking at.

"The movie theater? Is there something that you want to see?"

"Um… there was a movie that came out last week, and it looked good." She shyly says looking at one of the posters.

"Do you want to see it?" I ask. Well like it or not I did get this money thanks to her. I might as well roll with it.

"But you said that you wanted to go to the arcade."

"I haven't been to the movies in a while either. So, if you want to see it then I don't have any objections."

"Yuu, you really know how to set off a girl's flags, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you on about? It better not be anything dirty."

"I-it's not. But since you're offering do you want to go see it?"

"Sure," I say, being pulled along by Lily. She definitely looks better when she's smiling. I prefer her like this over her dirty old man jokes. Though, she wouldn't be her if it weren't for her constant joking. What am I thinking?! I can't really like her, can I? No, I can't be, impossible. Not in a million-billion years. She stops at the stand where tickets are bought.

"How may I help you?" the worker says, "Konoe?!" he adds in shock. My chain of thought is broken after hearing my name being called. Looking up the green hair sticks out the most, I'm not sure if it's dyed or natural. Maybe his dad is Oscar. The parents could have met on Sesame Street. Wait; is that even a real place? I remember seeing it as a kid, but looking at him, his dad could very well be Oscar. He isn't wearing the Lux uniform that I had once seen him in before, but instead a collared white shirt, black tie, and red vest over it. The uniforms here seem to be complete and utter ass. But despite this change in appeal, I know him.

"Otani-senpai?"

"Yuu, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my upper class-man."

"Lucky bastard," escapes Kazuki's mouth as his gaze is locked on our hands. "So, you do have a girlfriend, liar…"

"I'm not a liar, she isn't my girlfriend."

"Yuu isn't lying, he and I aren't dating." Lily adds, supporting my argument.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Of course, Yuu and I aren't dating. Yuu and I are engaged," Lily adds to her own statement. She wasn't supporting my argument to begin with. Well, technically, it can be seen as supporting my argument, but she's making it worse, and I know all too well that this is intentional. A cold sweat along with a shiver runs across my body. Lily's broad grin isn't helping the situation either.

"Death to the normies," is the only phrase that Kazuki continues to repeat. We're lucky that there isn't a line today, or this would be causing some problems. Wait, why does he want death to the normies? Is he referring to me?

"Oi," I say, trying to bring him back to Earth, but his head is already up in the stars. I don't seem to be getting through to him no matter how much I call out. He just keeps on repeating those same four words over and over. The color in his eyes drain, as he goes into a trance. Just from looking at him now, I can tell that this isn't going to end well. I need to think of something quick to get out of this, but I'm only drawing blanks. It comes to the point where I decide to give up and ignore him. "Lily what movie did you want to see?"

"Red Strings."

"Romance movie?" I ask, to which she nods in affirmation. I don't particularly mind romance movies, but I'm a little shocked that she Lily chooses a romance movie over something more like Fifty Shades. "Otani-senpai, two for Red Strings." I say, knocking him out of his trance.

"Twenty sols." He replies. I hand him the money and get the tickets in exchange. I do think the prices for these tickets are a little outrageous, but I can't really say that twenty sols is a huge dent in my pockets either. "Enjoy the show, normies." He snares.

"Is that really how you should be treating paying customers?" I say walking off with Lily. He ignores my remark as Lily and I make our way through the doors and to the concession stand to get the usual movie watching materials. "Lily, what do you want?"

"We can just share, can't we?"

"I don't mind sharing the popcorn, but do you really want the same drink as me? Isn't that like an indirect kiss?"

"Why does something like an indirect kiss matter when we had a direct kiss earlier. I don't mind as long as it's you."

"Fair enough, but why'd you take my first kiss?"

"Because I felt like it." Lily states simply as she looks away.

"That's not a solid reason."

"Then if I had to say, it's because I love you. Do you need a reason to want to kiss the person you love?"

"If you keep throwing love around like that, then I'll end up getting the wrong idea." Please tell me I am getting the wrong idea and this is the Matrix. Please!

"What's wrong idea could you get? I'm telling the truth that I love you. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here right now, nor would I have kissed you. I wouldn't be your fiancée if I didn't feel this way about you." She says. She has a straight face. I've known Lily for years, we grew up together. I know when she's upset about something. I know when she has something on her mind. I know all of the expressions she makes in between and I know what she means or wants when she makes them. Most important of them all, I know when she is lying. Looking at her now, she's not showing any dishonesty in her face. I know for a fact that she is not lying. I'm happy to have a girl like her confess to me, but I don't know. I don't know what I should do.

"I-I see. Anyways, we should get our stuff. What do you want to drink? Is sprite okay?" I say out of instinct, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, Spite is fine. Get a bucket of popcorn too."

"Sure." I say. I place out order, pay, and get out food. Afterwards, we head to the theater which our movie is playing. It's still early on a weekend, so, it's not that crowded. Other than Lily and I there are about ten other people who are sitting in the theater. We get good seats near the top-middle. We have an entire row to ourselves. This entire time, Lily hasn't let go of my hand. I feel sweat pouring out of hand, but Lily doesn't seem be fazed by it.

"I'll be right back, we should still have time before it starts, right?"

"Yeah I think like five or so minutes until it starts. Where are you going?"

"To powder my nose." Lily waves like an actress before heading toward the lady's room.

"Ah, you're doing a line?"

"Now you're loosening up?"

"I guess. Alright, I'll see you when you get back." I say. Lily leaves and goes down the steps out of the theater. The movie hasn't started, nor are there any people behind me. I pull out my phone. I unlock it and open my messages with Yume.

"Yume, how are things with Saber?" I type and send. In a few seconds, I get a reply.

"Fine I guess. We got her an outfit that she seemed to be fine with." Yume replies.

"Did you have enough for it?"

"Yeah, your wallet is a lighter though. We bought her a few different outfits so that she has a variety."

"I swear something is up today with you..."

"You're the one who's being weird. I think you're just imagining things… idiot."

"Tsundere now?"

"I-it's not like I'm doing this for you or anything…" Cue a blushing emote to get the effect just right.

"Someone is getting into the role a little too much," I reply, not holding back my amusement from her new role. I'm glad that she is back to normal by her standards at least.

"What are you and Liliya doing?"

"Movie…"

"How did you get money for that? Did you have her pay? Quite the man you are."

"No, I paid for it. Sorry, but I have better morals than that."

"How'd you get the money?" Yume asks, but replying with saying gambling doesn't seem to be the smartest choice in this situation. If I don't choose my reply carefully, she'll come up with a rumor about me being an addict. Hell, I don't have much to lose because she'll hold the whole Lily thing against me for a while now that I think about it.

"Found it."

"Aren't you lucky. Anyways, Yuki when do you want to meet back up?"

"I guess in a few hours, I don't know how long this movie will be."

"Alright, but keep it in your pants. Message me when you're ready meet up. We'll be in the mall, so, you can probably just come and find us."

"Sure," I reply, then putting my phone away. I finished messaging Yume just in time, as Lily finally came back.

"Back," Lily says, taking her seat, and reaching her hand all the way to the bottom of the popcorn bucket that's on my lap. It's almost like she's finishing for something.

"Why are you digging your hand through the popcorn?"

"I gave you enough time to cut a hole in the bottom. So, I was going to show you a good time." Cue a sly smile as a few passerby's give us strange look. Please god, they are hearing things. It's not me. It's HER!

"I did not do that, nor do I plan to. Can't you be a little more modest?"

"Don't guys like girls who enjoy this kind of stuff?"

"Well… there are a time and a place for those types of things," I trail off." And I don't think that this is the time, nor the place to do that kind of thing."

"Fine…"

"You sound depressed."

"No, shhh, the movie is starting."

* * *

"Yume what are they doing?" Akane asks, as the three girls sit at a table within the mall. Each has a meal from a fast food restaurant in front of them and is occasionally taking bites in-between conversation.

"They're at a movie." Yume responds.

"What are they seeing?"

"I didn't ask."

"I-I see…" Akane says, lowering her shoulders.

"Why, do you miss him?"

"No!" Akane responds, filled with embarrassment from Yume's words. "W-why would I be?! It's not like I want to be with Yuki or anything!"

"You're a real tsundere Akane, ya' know that?"

"Tsundere?" Saber questions. Sitting across from Yume at the table in her new outfit. The girls pick this one out specifically because they felt as though it fit her to a T. They weren't wrong with that thought either. The plain white shirt with a ribbon around the collar and a dark blue knee length skirt certainly did suit the Saber Servant.

"The Grail didn't go into specifics on that, did it?" Yume asks, dipping a fry in ketchup and taking a bite. "How to explain it to you… basically someone who isn't honest with themselves or others."

"That seems like a waste. Why would one act like that? I cannot understand what there is to gain from actions like that. Isn't it easier to get ones point across if they are straight forward with others?"

"Saber, how I envy your optimism."

"What was optimistic about my words?"

"People like Akane have trouble in social situations and can't always be honest and say what they want."

"Oh," Saber responds as she realizes her words may be offending. "Akane, I apologize if I offended you. It was not my intentions to do so."

"Nonononono, Saber, you didn't offend me."

"I see. That is a relief."

"Saber, what do you think of the new clothes?"

"I prefer my armor to be prepared, but I have no complaints. These clothes are not restricting and I can move around freely."

"Saber," Yume interjects. "She didn't ask about the specs, but if you like them or not."

"If I like them?" Saber's brow rises."That sounds like something Yuki would ask me. But if I had to say, then yes. Yes, I do think that I like them."

"That's good to hear then." Akane sighs in relief.

"Okay, keep this between us, but what are your takes on Liliya?"

"W-what do you mean?!" Akane replies; clearly shocked by Yume's words. She obviously didn't expect Yume to ask this question, but at the same time, the thought has been weighing on her mind.

"Ya' know, what's her end game? What's her deal? Those sort of important things."

"W-well, um… I don't know. I don't think that she's a bad person. She seemed to be happy when she was around Yuki. Not to mention that the two even k-k-kissed…" Akane replies, not lifting her head due to the embarrassment that flooded her face to the point where its normal fair shade was dyed to a blush red.

"That could all be an act though. Any girl can do that to a guy. Just tugging at Yuki's heart strings is enough to make him fall for her. I just don't understand why Yuki? I mean, he's average at look and that's just being nice. He's weak, lazy, and a coward," Yume rambles, but is stopped by the voice of Saber.

"Yume, anymore of this talk is disrespect to my Master. I cannot tolerate people disrespecting Yuki of all people. I cannot deny that majority of what you said is in fact true, but Yuki is not a coward. Him being weak is what I believe gives him the strength to stand. So, refrain from such talk about Yuki immediately."

"Whoa Saber, calm down. I don't mean to disrespect Yuki… well; I do, but nothing major. I'm worried about what this Liliya is planning to do with him. That's all. I know that I came off as rude, but for someone like him, a girl who is cute like Liliya just throwing themselves at him just seems to be a little too unrealistic."

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

"No, you're justified to how you reacted. Yuki is your Master so, you should defend him. But on a side note, what is your take on Liliya Saber?"

"My thoughts on her? I do not think that she has an ill intent or an ulterior motive to be like how she is around Yuki. If I felt otherwise I would have stopped her beforehand. She seemed to be close enough to know Yuki's mother as well so, I cannot say that I have any reason to stop her from being with Yuki unless I deem her as a threat."

"I guess you're right. Out of everyone here, you're the one who'd keep Yuki's best interest in mind. Anyways, since we're done eating and still have time to kill until those two are ready, we might as well just go and look around some more." Yume offered, getting up, as Saber and Akane followed her lead.

* * *

"It's over?" I think out loud as the credits roll. It was a romance movie like Lily said, but it was more touching than I thought it would be. The protagonist's girlfriend had an arranged marriage since she was born that she never knew about, the day that he proposed to her, is the day that the girl's family forced the two of them apart. So, the protagonist fought with everything he had to get the girl back. I don't know why, but it was so damn touching.

"Yuu, what time is it?"

"Um, one sec. 5 P.M. are you good on time? Damn that movie was long."

"I don't have a set time that I have to be home so, I'm fine."

"Then we should probably get going. The others are at the mall so, we should catch up with them soon."

"Okay, but can we take a detour, there's somewhere that I want to see first."

"Sure, I guess I don't mind where to?"

"You'll see when we get there," Lily says, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my seat. She takes the lead in walking out of the theater, my manhood is clearly being challenged, but I don't care enough to protect it. When we walk out, Kazuki is still working. I don't have time to say by to him, but I also rather not because, it looks like he's making voodoo dolls behind the counter. I don't even want to consider what he plans on doing with them. For all I know, he knows some black magic that can make those things actually hurt. I take a mental note of not letting him acquire a single strand of hair, or anything he could use to make that think work. Lily doesn't seem to have seen it, either that or she's ignoring it, but I don't think voodoo is something that a person can simply ignore.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Lily doesn't respond to my question, but instead continues to drag me through the city. The city isn't like how it was earlier. People are heading home from work and the streets are more crowded. I'm kind of glad that Lily and I are holding hands so that the two of us don't get separated from each other. If I lost her at rush hour, I don't think I would be able to easily find her. After a few more twists and turns through both streets, and crowds of people, she stops us at the center of the city. The dead center of the city when the marble fountain that is considered a landmark of a sort in Stella. Normally this place is packed with people, but it's surprisingly empty, especially for a Saturday night.

"Here we are." Lily says, staring at the fountain. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I haven't been to the fountain when the sun starts setting before. I've only ever walked past it during family outings, but that was during the day."

"I haven't been here for a while now."

"Why did you want to come here?"

"There's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, um…" She says, twiddling her fingers like Akane. I tend to think of Lily as more of an assertive person who doesn't have a problem stating what she wants. In all honesty, I'm shocked that she has this type of side to her. It's kind of cute.

"What?"

"I said it a lot today, but doing it now is a little embarrassing." I'm relieved that Lily has a charming feminine side to her like this, but if that's the case, why doesn't she have a boyfriend already.

"Then you don't have to say it. If it's hard for you to say, then don't."

"But I have to say it."

"Okay then, what is it?"

"Yuu… I… I… I love you!" I'm not sure what made these words what they are. Just three simple words. A total of eight letters arranged in a specific order makes them hit hard. Something about her saying those same words this time, just gives off a different feel than the one that she gave earlier when she kept saying it. "Can I have your answer?"

"Can I ask why you do?"

"Because, you're… you."

"Okay, but Lily you don't seem to understand. You're gorgeous and beautiful. You shine brighter than any star I've seen, but being with me seems like I'd be holding you back…"

"A-are you rejecting me?" Tears start to form at her eyes.

"N-no, I never said that, but I just don't understand why me? You probably have gotten confessed to by a bunch of people and they're probably better than me in every category whatsoever."

"You're right, there are those who are more athletic, smarter, and better looking than you." Lily responds. I know she's just agreeing to what I just said, but it still hurts to hear those words out of someone's mouth other than my own. Really, it feels like an Archer shot an arrow through me. "But…" She adds, and out of all of the words she has said so far in this sentence, 'but' is the only one that has peeked my interest. "They're not you. They're not Yuki Konoe. Yuu, you're the only one that I can love. So, please go out with me."

I really don't know how to respond. If I say no, then I'm an asshole who makes girls cry. If I say yes, I'm not too sure that I want to be in a relationship right now. I know that Lily is beautiful, and cute, and all of the other adjectives in-between, but I don't know what to say. What the hell should I do. "Genie, what the hell should I do?" I think. It doesn't take long for the phrase, 'I got nothing' to cross my mind. Just like that, my third wish was lost. I probably should have asked for more wishes, but the situation is dire.

However, amongst the confusion and my thought process, the chain that connects the two is suddenly broken, as a soft and tender sensation is pressed against my lips. It's warm. It's definitely not a feeling that I dislike. I feel as though this is something that I might be able to get used to. I might become addicted to Lily if this is the case.

"Um, Lily…" I start, just about to give her my answer, but she cuts me off before I can find the right words to complete my thought.

"Yuu, you don't have to answer me know. I want your answer, but I also want it to be an honest answer. If I haven't already, I will win your heart over and become your one and only. I'm your fiancée at the end of the day."

"Yeah, thanks…" I say, but I can't help but feel relieved that I don't have to answer. I think I was going to say yes, but is that how I really feel or would that have been a spur of the moment answer. I don't know what the right choice would have been in this situation.

"Just promise me you'll tell me your answer."

"I promise."

"Alright Yuu, thank you for today, I had fun. I'll be going."

"You're not going home with us?"

"Nah, Dad is in the area, he just finished work, he said that he'd pick me up and take me home. Do you need a ride?"

"Thanks, but I'll have to say no. I have to go get Saber and the others. They're probably worried."

"That so? Oh well, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." I reply, waving as Lily walks away and into her father's black car. It doesn't take long for them to fade away into the distance and out of my vision.

* * *

The weekend has ended, and what was left of it after my day out went by in a flash. It's hard to believe just how quick time flies. That day, after Lily left I met up with Saber and the others. They bought Saber a white shirt with a blue ribbon, and a plain navy skirt that matched the ribbon. After I met them, Yume wouldn't stop pestering me about my day out with Lily and kept asking. Akane on the other hand stayed silent, but was engaged in the conversation by listening to it.

That day keeps on repeating through my head no matter how many times I try to think of something other than it. I keep on seeing Lily and I standing in front of the fountain whenever I close my eyes.

"Yuki," Yume says, tapping my shoulder from behind. "Did you hear, we're getting a transfer student today?"

"Hasn't it only been a week since school started? Isn't it a little early for a transfer student. Don't they usually come after the start of the second semester?"

"You watch way too much anime…"

"I personally think it's more common in manga, but whatever."

"It's supposed to be a girl, are you excited?"

"No, not particularly. I don't really care if we're being honest here."

So a transfer this early in the year. Maybe they were late to take the entrance exams and were forced to take the transfer exams which I heard were much harder and graded to the degree when not many even attempted them. Out of the few who have attempted them, only a handful of them actually pass and get into the school. Though, that might be true for any of the five schools in Luna that partake in the tournament.

"Attention class," The teacher says as she walks through the door. "We have a transfer student today. Miss Ivanov, come in."

 _Ivanov, that sounds familiar…_

 _OH SHIT!_

Silver hair as precious as the metal, and azure eyes that rival the blue in the sky. "Hello everyone, my name is Liliya Ivanov, and I look forward to studying with all of you," she says, offering a warm and welcoming smile to the class. I feel a thud in my chest as she stares directly at me.

"For fucks sake!" I mumble, slamming my head on my forearms. It's low and muffled, but I can hear Yume who is barely able to hide her laughter behind me. I do remember Lily saying that she'd see me soon, but I had no clue that this is what she meant by it.

"Does anyone have any questions for Miss Ivanov?" The teacher asks, as one of the girl's hands rises up faster than wood in the morning.

"Miss Baker, what is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Miss Baker!" the teacher scolds, but Lily doesn't seem to mind the question in the slightest, which isn't exactly a good thing.

"Ms. Dodd, it isn't something that she should be scolded about, I don't mind, really. To answer your question, I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have a fiancé."

 _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Lily, stop speaking! Please, stop speaking!_

"Really, who?"

"Him," Lily replies. I don't lift my head from my desk, but I know that she is pointing towards me. The entire class breaks out into shock from her words, but the only words that are crossing my mind are, 'This is great, this is just fan-fucking-tastic…'.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heyo, it's me again with the latest installment of Luna. That sounds so corny now that I look at it, but whatever I guess. So, this was a riot to write if I do say so myself. Liliya came to mind as something that I needed to develop somethings along with a different comedic aspect to add to the story. I personally love her as a character and enjoyed writing her a lot. I mean, Akane, Yume, Saber, and Clair are all fun, don't get me wrong, but I can't just throw in dick and sex jokes with them. Liliya on the other hand, I can. I'm low-key trying to make this like Re:Zero where everyone says Rem is best girl, but I think Emilia if we're being honest here. I mean, in the spin off Rem knew she wasn't as good as Emilia so, she did kinda grow her hair out to look like her when she married Subaru. So, it kinda says something when even Rem knows Emilia is better. Okay, enough with the controversies and all this fun jazz. I could ramble on about how Durant is a cupcake, but I don't know how many will understand that statement, so, I'll lay off for now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fate/Grand Order game out the other day, that's pretty dope. I was playing that until like 4 A.M. and woke up like 7 A.M. today. I think it was worth it, I managed to get Ruler so, I have a 5* to start the game with and I don't think Jeanne is all that bad especially since I never had her when I played the JP version. I guess if anyone wants to add me my friend code is 513307019. So, yeah use Jeanne if you do please... I'm greedy and I NEED FRIEND POINTS.**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing before I forget. A special thanks to King Keith for editing Fuck Fest part 5. Great guy that man is. Fun time talking to the old chap. Anyways, he's releasing a chapter to his story Carnival Fantasm soonish and it's been about a year in the making. It's a Fire Emblem and Fate Cross-Over with characters from other fics in it, one of mine being there. Not Luna sadly, but oh well. That'd be great start the petition!**

 **One other more thing, I'm going to make it an attempt to use some of the OC Masters in the next chapter, so, look forward to that. I dunno who yet, but we shall see.**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Nototoko: Seriously, I can't say your name right the first time without twisting my tongue. Like it takes about three times in total for me to get it right for some reason that I can't help, but laugh at myself. Yeah, sorry that you had to switch your Servant, but Vlad is clear, I swear this time, not one has Vlad! Anyways, I hope you did well on your mid-terms. I did pretty well myself, but I just became a Senior in High School now and I fell old as shit... Anyways, I'm not sure if you consider this update soon, but if you do then if you ask, you shall receive.**

 **New Reader: The good ol' hot Cosby. Indeed the foundation of any good Saturday night. No, but don't try that at home unless you sell pudding and like taking risks the slow Cosby might be more your speed if you don't want to inquire jail time, but who am I to judge.**

 **Jinx: Thanks for your review as for the Master/Servant thing. Basically all of them get accepted (unless the grades make them OP then I say something) and near the bottom of every chapter there is a updated list of the taken Servants. The Masters don't really need a list there because I don't think that knowing the names of the Masters is important for creation.**

 **ZENO: To answer that question, yes, yes you can. But it's going to be more work because you'll need to know the hero come up with skills and a noble phantasm as well as describe said items. You'll need to describe what the Hero looks like and all of that jazz too. So, you can do it, but it will be more work because you need all that stuff. Oh yeah and the Servant's personality but I might fuck that up because I don't really have any sources that I can look back on and review the patterns of speech that the character has. Aside from that, thanks for your review and thoughts, and I hope you continue reading!**

* * *

 **Servants**

 **Saber**

 **Arturia**

 **Mordred**

 **Gawain**

 **Lancelot**

 **Fergus**

 **Arthur**

 **Archer**

 **Emiya**

 **Atalanta**

 **Trishira**

 **Tristan**

 **Lancer**

 **Arturia(Lancer)**

 **Brynhildr**

 **Hector**

 **Scathach**

 **Rider**

 **Iskandar**

 **Astolfo**

 **Anne Bonny & Mary Read**

 **Caster**

 **Tamamo no Mae**

 **Medea**

 **Francois Prelati**

 **Shakespeare**

 **Assassin**

 **Jack the Ripper**

 **Li Shuwen**

 **Berserker**

 **Nightingale**

 **Lancelot**

 **Vlad III**

 **Kiyohime**

* * *

 **Character Creation**

 **Master**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **School (Lux, Tenebris, Mundi, Vis, or Sancti):**

 **Student/Teacher:**

 **(If Teacher what subject?):**

 **Age:**

 **Grade/Year (1-3):**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Eyes Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Clothes Outside of School:**

 **Magic:**

 **Family:**

 **Club (If Any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Grades**

 **Physical Education (Strength):**

 **Math (Endurance):**

 **Literature (Agility):**

 **Magic (Mana):**

 **Science (Skill):**

 **Foreign Language (Skill):**

 **Home Economics (Skill):**

 **Note: Class Skills Stay the Same. Luck depends on the character and how I see it fit, as Noble Phantasm is based off of the bond between Master and Servant. Also, don't make the character over powered. For the Servant, just fill out as much as possible. Mandatory pieces will be _Italic,_ and there will be an asterisk(*) before them.**

 **Servant**

 ** _*Class_ :**

 ** _*True Name_ :**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Three Sizes:**

 ** _*Clothes without Armor_ :**

 **Birthday:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Place of Origin:**

 **Family:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Natural Enemy:**

 **Status**

 **(Based off of grades you selected)**

 ** _*Strength_ :**

 ** _*Endurance_ :**

 ** _*Agility_ :**

 ** _*Mana_ :**

 ** _*Luck_ :**

 ** _*Noble Phantasm (Bond Level between Master and Servant)_ :**

 **Class Skills**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Until next time,**

 **SaberAoi~**


	6. Pseudo

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

I can't help but gasp for air. Recently, Saber has put me on this "training regimen" that she crafted up because she is worried that I am not physically fit enough to endure the harsh conditions of the tournament. Well, the upcoming one that is; The Pseudo Grail War. A few weeks have passed by since Saber started training me. She herself has no magical expertise, but she seems confident enough in my magic capabilities to skip that lecture. It's already the middle of May and despite the harsh conditions of Saber's training, I feel as though that it has worked to some extent. I feel like I have more stamina from all of the running that she makes me do. Which can help me out when shit hits the fan. The sit-ups and push-ups have built some muscle, not much but some. So, I suppose everything that Saber and I have done up until now hasn't totally been in vain.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Saber asks, standing next to me in a blue track suit that she made me buy for her. She believes that the correct apparel is necessary in training. I suppose she's right to some extent, but she could have picked one that wouldn't run my pockets. I would be lying if I said that the two track suits that I had to buy… well, forced to buy didn't cost an arm and a leg. Though, at least the outfits didn't cost a kidney. The price for a kidney on the Black Market is outrageous nowadays.

"I think so," I reply in-between breaths. I look forward, but the road ahead seems never ending. It feels like the same route that Saber always has me run, but today it seems to be the never ending treadmill of death today. Maybe I'm just tired from not having a day of rest. I look at Saber who is next to me. She isn't fazed in the slightest. She is breathing normally and hasn't even begun to sweat. "The Pseudo War is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Are you nervous?" Saber questions.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"There is nothing wrong with being nervous. I would be worried if you weren't." Saber says.

She has been worrying about me this entire time, hasn't she? Well, it's not like I want to take part in the Pseudo War, but… I don't really have a choice in the matter. Tucking tail and running doesn't seem like an option at this point either since I already told Saber I'd participate in the tournament.

"It's just your second battle. So, you have every right to be nervous. You have been training for only a month. I have taught you how to use the sword, but you are nowhere near mastery."

"Wow, thanks for the confidence boost, you're a real treat." I say with a sarcastic smirk.

"Did I say something that aggravated you? If I did say something like that, I apologize. It was not in my intentions to do so." Saber says. Of course she didn't notice. She's just as oblivious as the day she and I met. Not much has changed since then. I feel as though she and I have gotten closer, but that's only natural of people who are always around each other.

"No, you're fine. I didn't mean anything by that. I'm just a little surprised that you can't tell when I'm being sarcastic yet."

"I haven't noticed."

"I see. Saber what do you mean that you would be worried if I wasn't nervous?"

"As I said before, this is only your second battle. I believe that if someone doesn't go into a battle with at least some form of fear then they have no place on the battlefield. Fear is necessary. Without fear one is not wise enough to survive."

"That makes enough sense." I say, as I begin to start jogging again. Saber starts up only moments later and slows down to match my pace. "Saber, why did you have me starts doing this?" I ask. It's a real pain in the ass. At first, I did kick and scream, but Saber still forced me into this. There was even a point where I was tempted to use a Command Seal, but using what little logic I have, I threw that idea in the trash.

"Your heath is just as important as your studies. Exercise is something that needs to be done."

"I suppose, but shouldn't this also help boost your strength stat?"

"It will do that yes. As long as you perform to the best of your abilities during Physical Education classes, it should increase. I do feel a little stronger compared to when I was first summoned."

Looking at Saber now, her hair isn't in her usual chignon-like style. Instead, she has tied her hair in a ponytail. I haven't noticed until now that she changed her hair style. Should I say something? I mean, shouldn't the guy say something when he notices a girl wearing a different style of hair. Not just that, but she looks so natural wearing the navy blue and white stripped track suit. It's almost hard to believe she's a Servant looking at her like this. She looks just like a normal girl.

"Saber, how long have you been wearing your hair like that?"

"Oh, you mean the ponytail? It has been like this since we started your training. Your mother informed me that it would be easier to train with my hair like this. I must say, she was correct."

"Of course…" I sigh out. She changed her style specifically for training purposes. No other reasons besides that. I should have expected that much from the start. She wouldn't change it to gain someone's attention, but for purposes related to training. She truly is a soldier to her very core.

"Is there something wrong with it? Does it look weird?" Saber asks frantically. I must be seeing things, but she looks as if her face is turning a shade that I haven't seen on her before. Maybe she's just lost her pacing and is trying to regain her breath. Saber lowers her head to an angle where I can't make out much of her face. I need to think up something quick.

"No, it looks fine, really! I just haven't noticed it until now. I don't know how it went over me for a month, but it seems like it has." I say. This is the only think that I can come up with on the spot. I know that it's extremely generic, but I can't think of anything else to say.

"Is that so?" Saber says, as she pulls ahead of me slightly. I know what I said may have been extremely generic and lacked any form a uniqueness at all, but there is no way that Saber would be able to tell that, right? Wait, did I just do something wrong? No, there is no way that I did, right? Is she mad at me? I never noticed, but Saber is pretty cute. How could I notice that until now?! I've been living with a girl as cute as her for a month and I haven't noticed something as important as that! What kind of man am I?! I feel like a failure for not noticing sooner, but thinking back on when we first met, and even now, she still claims she is no more than a tool to be used by me in the tournament. That has to be the reason; it's no excuse, but definitely the reason why I didn't notice this sooner.

Before I even notice it, Saber is already close to the end of the block at a pace that would strike fear to Usain Bolt and put a dent his pride.

"Saber, wait up!" I call out, trying to catch up, but even my sprinting isn't enough to pull up next to her. Instead, the distance between us two seems to grow greater and greater. She slowly drifts away from my line of sight as she fades away into the horizon line. I slow down into a light jog to catch my breath once more. I'm all alone running through my neighborhood. I know the area like the back of my hand, but it feels awkward running by myself when Saber and I always run together.

"Did I do something wrong?" I keep asking myself that same question. No matter how hard about it I think I keep drawing blanks. There has to be something that's bothering her. If everything was fine, then she wouldn't have pulled ahead like she did. She hasn't done something like that before. Not one instance of her doing this comes to mind.

I continue to run, but Saber keeps weighing on my mind. No matter how hard I try to push it towards the back it manages to find its way to the front. Damnit, this is going to be the death of me…

With the question still weighing on my conscious, I finally make it back home. As I stop in front of the gate to get into my house, Saber is waiting patiently on the step. Between us is an awkward silence and mood. It's like neither of us has any idea of what to say. We look each other in the eye, but that's the only interaction that the two of us are having. It feels as if my legs are glued to the ground because, they won't move no matter how much I want them to. I want to say something, but I can't find the right words to say. It seems that Saber is in the same situation as I. It's like an awkward middle school romance. We keep opening our mouths, but close them before words can find their way out of them. I can feel my face beginning to flush red. I avert my gaze to the ground, but quickly recover to look at her once more.

In unison, the two of us call out each other's name. But neither of us says anything to follow.

Damn, this is awkward.

I don't know what I should say. But it seems Saber has regained her composure before I could as she is the first to form an actual sentence. "I am sorry for leaving you behind. It wasn't something very Servant like. So, I humbly apologize."

"Huh?" Escapes my mouth before anything else. The situation that felt like an awkward romance was just Saber trying to figure out how to apologize for leaving me behind. I really shouldn't have expected any more than that. This entire time, she just felt bad for leaving me behind? Of fucking course… I should have expected that much from the start. "No, don't worry about it. I'm not mad or anything. In fact, I feel batter that I didn't have to hold you back from your training."

"That is a relief to hear. I was worried that you were displeased with me and I was prepared to accept any punishment that you had planned for such a childish act." Saber says in relief.

That's a little overkill, isn't it? Wait, did Yume spread more rumors like that?! Saying that I get off to that sort of thing?! I swear, I might just kill that girl…

"It'll take more than that to get me mad so, don't worry."

"It is a relief to hear you say that. I was afraid that you disliked me for my actions, even now I am reflecting upon myself." Saber says, lowering her head to face the ground. I'm a horrible guy, I know that. I don't know how to comfort a girl who is obviously upset. I can only think that I should repeat myself to make sure my point gets through to her.

"I said it's not a big deal. So, don't get too hung over it."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent." I reply and I'm happy to see Saber raising her head. It's more of a relief to see her look forward like a king should. The ground isn't the place for her.

"Yuki, are you ready for your sword training, or would you like to take a short break to relax?"

"No time like the present." I reply, but in reality, I just want to get this done and over with. I can't tell Saber my true objective here though. A few moments pass before Saber and I go to the backyard. Our backyard is covered completely in grass. It isn't that large, but it is big enough to fit Saber and I for a sparring match. The wooden swords that Saber and I use are leaning on the door. I assume that my mom put those there for us. Without a moment's notice, Saber grabs both of the swords and tosses one towards me. Out of reflex, I snatch the sword by the handle before it falls to the ground.

I've held this sword so many times over the past month. Whether there has been rain or any other horrible types of weather, Saber and I have been out her every day for the past month. That being said, the current record is Saber every win and me none. Personally, I'm surprised of myself that I haven't been discouraged yet. Thinking about it now, maybe it's just my instincts telling me that it would be quicker to just get it over with than deal with Saber consistently forcing me outside to do this. If it were anything else, I would have just given up after a few tries. I firmly grasp the sword in one hand and swing it a few times. It's lighter than when I first picked it up. I feel as though my slashes have gotten faster too.

"You seem more comfortable with a blade." Saber interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah, it just feels lighter than it did before."

"It only makes sense that it would. You have been training hard every day and pushing yourself."

"Yeah, but the running still drains me."

"That only makes sense. Each day, I make the route that we run slightly longer."

"You... do what now!?" I say, but "you bitch" is what almost escapes my mouth. Luckily I corrected myself before the possibility of having a colonoscopy with a wooden sword was a probability.

"If you keep running the same distance, than you will stay at a certain limit it is better to push yourself."

I now know Saber's trick. I'm ashamed that I haven't noticed this before, but I wonder how easy it would be for me to run the original route Saber and I did when we first started training together.

"Yuki, are you ready?" Saber says, grasping the wooden sword firmly in both hands. I feel as though I need protection because these things hurt like a bitch when I get hit by them. I still have bruises from every sparring match that Saber and I had. She readies herself by taking a stance with her feet squared and the wooden sword held out in front of her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply, mimicking Saber's stance. I take a deep breath before completely focusing on Saber. I remember her telling me that I should look at my opponent and not their weapon. I can't read a sword, but I can read a person's movements. Makes enough sense… I hope.

Saber takes the first step. She is taking initiative like she has been doing. My eyes drift towards the weapon without me thinking. I'm solely focusing on the wooden sword in her hands.

No, I'm going about this wrong.

Don't look at the weapon. I can't read an object without words though…

I can read a person's movements.

I change the direction of my gaze from following the wooden sword to following the movements of Saber. She's attacking. It's fight or flight that is kicking in. Frankly, flight is the choice that I seem to lean towards. It's lame, I know, but fighting someone who can throw a fucking truck is more than enough of a reason for me to want to run.

I can't win in a battle of strength. I know that.

I can't win a battle of speed either.

Technique is also out of the question.

The only battle I can win against Saber in is a battle of magic. But I don't think that is an option in this situation.

As a result of me choosing flight, Saber rips through the air in front of me. I'm thanking the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit that I did not have to face that attack head-on. I feel like I dodged a bullet, or at least the medieval equivalent to one, which is an arrow I presume.

Saber readies her weapon once more and begins to slash at me once more. I focus on her body once more. Looking at her shoulders, I can predict where it's going to go without looking at the wooden sword in her hand. But I can't do anything if I keep backing away from her. Instead, I step forward. I step forward and the two swords meet for the first time. Shock floods Saber's face, as she didn't expect me to meet her head-on like I currently am. Honestly, I'm a little shocked that I moved forward myself. I might be just as shocked as Saber is, but I somehow manage to recover quicker than she does.

Using her shock to my advantage, I manage to smack her sword out of the way. This is the first time that our weapons have ever met head-on, let alone me breaking her defense. As quick as I can, I ready to strike again, but before I can even consider swinging the wooden sword once more, Saber's wooden sword is jabbed into my stomach.

"Gah," escapes my mouth in pain as I fall to my knees. The wooden swords falls from my hand and lands on the ground. Yeah, I should have expected this and I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up when I magically managed to break through Saber's defenses. But she used that to her advantage as I raised the sword higher than I probably should have and that gave her enough time to strike.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Saber asks, as she rests the sword in one hand.

"Yeah, you just knocked the wind outta me," I reply while I slowly manage to catch my breath. Saber offers me her free hand which I grab onto to. Saber pulls me to my feet while wearing a prideful smile. I'm not too sure if this is a good thing or not.

"This will be enough for today," Saber says, as she begins to walk away and into the house, but I stop her by placing my hand on her shoulder before she can reach the door to the house. "Yuki, what is it?" She asks looking over her shoulder.

"Saber, were you holding back?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that… this is the first time that I managed to at least somewhat block one of your attacks and break through if that."

"Yuki, I have never held back once since we started sparring. It's the fact that you are getting better. In fact, I am impressed that you have come this far already."

"Is that so?"

"I feel more confident that you will be able to hold your own this time around…" Saber says, looking towards the ground once more. It's been about a month, but the ranking battle seems to still be weighing on her mind.

"It's not going to be like last time." I start and Saber looks up at me after I speak those few words. She is looking me directly in the eyes. I didn't plan this far ahead, but it seems like I need to wing it to get past this stage. "I don't think you need to blame yourself for that, shit happens. But I'm not the same person who was in that fight. I have some experience and some training so it's not like I'm a newborn anymore. A novice yes, but I still have some experience. I think…"

"I appreciate it," Saber says with a smile worth more than a bag of priceless jewels. I'm surprised. Not by her thanking me, but mores so her knowing what I meant when I said that. Once again, I can feel my face getting flustered once more.

"I-it's nothing." I squeak out, adverting my gaze away from Saber.

"Yuki, let us get some rest. Tomorrow, we must rise early to go to the competition. Pack what you need we do not know how long it will last."

"Right, I'll go pack what we need." I reply, walking past Saber and into the house. Everyone is in the living room, watching the TV. I peak my head through the doorway that separates the living room from the downstairs hallway. The news is on the TV. The big caption on the bottom is "Pseudo Grail War Tournament Starts Tomorrow." Haruto and my parents look keen as they watch it closely. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be in one of those arenas until I either lose or all other Servants are defeated.

Before they notice me, I walk upstairs and go into my room. I empty a schoolbag that is lying around and begin stuffing it with things that I'll need. I put a few changes of clothes along with a few other necessities. I look at the clock on my phone and see that it is getting late.

Before I can even begin to consider the idea of sleep, my body collapses on the bed like all of my muscles gave out at the same time. Before I knew it I began to drift away.

* * *

"Saber," I start as the two of us stand at the entrance to the main building in the business district. There are news crews and cameras surrounding the building. They seem to be interviewing the top prospects for this event. In front of me, I see a student wearing the uniform from Vis being pulled away from what I can only assume is his friend.

"What is it?" Saber asks before I can finish my sentence.

"There seem to be a lot of people here…"

"Are you nervous?"

"More than I was yesterday, yes…"

"Yuki, I swear on my sword that you and I will make it through this together."

"Is this a knight's oath, or a friend's promise?"

"This is my oath, as a knight I will protect the one I serve." She says with pride wallowing up in her chest. I want to say "then, what happened last time?" but I refrain from saying that detrimental line. The only thing I can do is pick my head up and move forward. "Yuki, what's going on over there?" Saber points out at the news crew who pulled the student away from his friend. From the looks of it, it seems more like he is just there rather than getting interviewed.

"Let's go check it out." I say as Saber and I move closer to the scene. We can't make anything out from the crowd of people, but we can hear a female's voice from inside the crowd. I know it's not a reporter, but is definitely something.

Saber and I surround the crowd. We can't see what everyone is looking at due to us being at the very back. But we can still hear what's going on.

"My people, who are gathered here today, bask in my glory! Umu, for I swear to my people, their idol will win this game. For I, a Servant of the Saber class, nothing is impossible." The female says. She definitely has an ego to her. Though, it seems like she was hit harder once the reporter said that she wanted to talk to Saber's Master and not her. "Gah, ahem…" the Saber in the crowd says, regaining her composure. "Very well, Praetor, I shall allow you to have the stage for now, but we shall dance on the battlefield as one."

"Saber, the spot light is going to be on us the entire time, are you sure you want it like that?"

"I would not have it any other way."

"That's good to hear. Losing wasn't even a thought."

"You heard it here first," the news reporter says. "Prospect student Eita Koyama is claiming victory in whatever bracket he is placed in. We look forward to seeing you and Saber perform in the tournament."

"Umu, a performance of the ages it shall be." Eita's Saber says.

I get fed up with hearing it and walk away with Saber tailing only steps behind me. Why did I get fed up with something like that? I'm no genius, but this isn't adding up no matter when I put the numbers.

"Yuki, is there something bothering you?" Saber asks, scanning the crowd as the two of us continue to walk through the crowd of people standing before the entrance to the stadium.

"Yuu! Guess who?" I hear the voice of the she devil call out from behind me, as she places her hands over my eyes to block out my vision. I can feel my chest tighten from her calling out to me. I still have vivid flash backs of the night the two of us shared together. Just thinking back on it now makes me look like a tomato. Before I realize what's happening, a soft sensation is pressing against my back. I feel like I'm about to pop. Suddenly, the thought of Yume calling me a "cherry boy" brings me back down to Earth.

"What do you want Lily?" I ask, but I can feel my nerves racking. I don't even know how I can still stand, but I manage to do that much.

"Correct. Yuu, is there something bothering you?" Lily asks, removing her hands from my eyes and clinging onto my arm instead.

"I wonder…"

"That's not your usual degree of sarcasm."

"Ya' don't say…"

"I do. Yuu, if there is something bothering you than you have to tell me. I'm your fiancée." Lily says. I don't recall putting a ring on her finger. Better yet, I don't even recall buying her any forms of jewelry.

"Just nervous, I guess…"

"You'll be fine. I trust that Saber will protect you. She's reliable." Lily says, trying to soften the tension, but that doesn't seem to be the only tension she's trying to soften, as she slides her hand down my side.

"Now isn't the time!" I say, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"It's never the time…" She mumbles like a child, removing her hand, and clinging back onto my arm. I can live with her holding onto my arm, but this girl has no shame as to commit public indecency. I'm not sure if she has nerves of steel or is just trying to lighten the mood.

'Anyways," I say, attempting to change the subject. "You're taking part in the Pseudo War too?" I ask.

"Yup, I heard that you were going to be in it so I had to join." Lily says, clinging tighter onto my arm. "C'mon, let's go!" She adds, pointing towards the door. It feels more like I'm the one being dragged around. The three of us pass through the door without a hitch and make our way to the seats surrounding the main stage where the Chairman is standing preparing to give a speech to all of the students gathered in the room. We're somewhere in the middle. Even though we're surrounded by more people than before, Lily still doesn't let go of my arm.

I feel the robotic buzzing of my phone in my pocket. With my freehand, I grab it and look at the screen. Yume's name pops up in the front along with a picture of her that I don't recall taking. She must have taken my phone sometime before all of this. Reluctantly, I answer.

"What do you want?"

"That's quite the way to answer a girl you peasant."

"You still think you're king of the world?"

"Now that you mention it that could be a good wish." Yume replies. I feel as though I have just poured gasoline onto a match fire. I have never regretted saying words more than I am currently.

"Yuu, who are you on the phone with?" Lily asks.

"A king, apparently…" I reply, but I feel Saber shoot a faint glance without even looking. Since I have started high school, I can't even begin to count the number of times that I have been through Shit's Creek without a paddle.

"Anyways, Yuki what are you planning to do? I thought that you didn't want to be a part of this who tournament thing. Doesn't that go against your motto of "if I don't have to, I won't. If I have to, make it quick."?"

"Well, we'll just say that this is the make it quick portion of that line."

"Whatever, but just be happy that you have Saber with you. If anything she's your only chance on living."

"I'm hanging up now…"

"Wait, Yu- " Yume starts, but before she can say anymore, I hang up.

"Yuu, it's starting," Lily says, pointing to the stage. Saber looks intently at the man who the spot light is shining on.

"Hello everyone," the man starts. I can't see him very well from where I am sitting, but I can tell that he has gray hair even though he's not a day older than forty-five. "I am the Chairman of the Mage's Association, and it is our pleasure, as a government to this great country of ours to provide our people with the brilliance of not only our nation, but the students of it as well." He adds. I can see how he became the chairman of Luna, charisma is just radiating from his pores.

I look around the stadium, but there isn't a single peep from any of the students. It's kind of shocking to say the least. Even in a school assembly, no one is ever this quiet. It's almost like the room is dead.

"For those of you who do not know me, I am Nikolai Ivanov." He continues, but the second that he finishes that sentence, my gaze shifts directly towards Lily. However, she doesn't seem to notice. Either that or she's choosing to ignore it for now. "I would like to thank all of the students who have shown up today. For those is this room symbolizing the courage and bravery that our nation stands for, the young men and women in this room are the future. So, please give yourselves a round of applause."

Everyone starts clapping, but feeling the pressure from my peers, I have no other choice to fall in line with the rest of them. Conformity is a bitch…

"Now, for those of you who do not know, this is the Pseudo Grail War. There is a cash reward given to the victor from each bracket. For lack of a better term, this is preparation for the tournament in the coming months. This will allow Master and Servant to bond. The rules are simple. Fight without killing Servant or Master. If either is to die, there will be disciplinary acts prosecuted appropriately. Other than that, you may harm the other Masters, but not to a critical state. So, this is a test to see what the competitors this year have, in hopes of gaining sponsors for the tournament." Nikolai says, before stopping and starring into the crowd.

"What are sponsors?" a boy asks.

"That is a good question. A sponsor is someone or an organization that supports a student and provides assistance to them in ways to better prepare them for the tournament in the coming months."

"Thank you," the boy replies before sitting back down.

"Are there any more questions before I continue?" he asks, scanning the room once more before continuing. "Very well. Now we need to get into the specifics of this War. Each bracket will consist of seven pairs of Master and Servant."

"Why is it an odd number?" I mumble.

"Out of these seven there will only be one pair of each Servant class. One Saber, one Archer, one Lancer, and so on. These pairs will all be put into an arena that is ten miles by ten miles in the outskirts of Stella. There will be multiple artificial terrains in each arena. They can range from forests to city blocks. How a Master uses these areas is up to them. There is no need to worry about damaging them either. If the forest is cleared out, then so be it. The winner will be determined by the last one standing. Are there any questions?"

Once again, no one replied to him. It's completely silent. If a pebble were to be dropped it would echo for god knows how long. Something about this who presentation sends a shiver down my spine. It's scary, well, something about this whole thing is scary to me. I don't know what I should do. I want to run, but that's not an option.

"Very well. Now then, allow us to begin the draft for the first stadium." Nikolai says, pointing towards a screen. Projected on the screen are the seven classes of Servants. They're listed descending from Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. With a snap of his fingers, names flash through each class slot with lightning speed. Just as fast as the names appear, they disappear.

The names keep on flashing by. It feels like I have been sitting for years watching. I'm sweating. I'm nervous. I'm definitely nervous. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in hopes that I'll calm down, but it's no good. In fact, I feel more nervous than I did just a moment ago.

"It seems that the roster is made," Nikolai says, drawing the attention of the entire audience. I can't believe my eyes, but before I can say anything or even form a complete thought, Nikolai begins to state the names. He looks into the crowd. No, he's looking at me. It's a gut feeling, but there is no way whatsoever that I can be wrong. I know I'm not seeing things either. He locks eyes with me and a devilish grin spreads across his face. He lists off the classes and the Masters of those Servants.

Master of Saber: Yuki Konoe of Lux.

Master of Archer: Aetius Amemilus of Lux.

Master of Lancer: Sa'iidun Negara of Mundi.

Master of Rider: Liliya Ivanov of Lux.

Master of Caster: Luan Galen of Vis.

Master of Assassin: Crystal Louise of Tenebris.

Master of Berserker: Calem Kurogane of Lux.

"Fuck…" escaped my mouth as I look at my name. I don't want to believe it, but my name is up there. I don't want it to be, but its there despite that.

"Congratulations to those who have been selected and I wish all of you the best of luck. Now, we shall organize the list in order based off of numerical prediction by the student's prior performance and academic achievement." He says, and with another snap of his fingers, the names are reorganized.

Ranked first, Master of Archer: Aetius Amemilus of Lux.

Ranked second, Master of Rider: Liliya Ivanov of Lux.

Ranked third, Master of Caster: Luan Galen of Vis.

Ranked fourth, Master of Lancer: Sa'iidun Negara of Mundi.

Ranked fifth, Master of Berserker: Calem Kurogane of Lux.

Ranked sixth, Master of Assassin: Crystal Louise of Tenebris.

Ranked seventh, Master of Saber: Yuki Konoe of Lux.

There is uproar. I think that it's more at the surprise that the master of a Saber Servant is predicted to be the first to be knocked off, but that's not the part that is surprising to me. The part of this that is the real shock is the fact that Lily is predicted at such a high value. Her stock would make her a likely candidate to bet on, but I seem to be the underdog. I look at Saber who is gritting her teeth due to be underestimated to such a high degree. She doesn't seem to be that happy of a camper, but this is a fire that most wouldn't want to fuel. There is one more thing that is going through my head at this time. One thought.

"What a dick…"

* * *

Inside the VIP box far above the audience is a place only the richest and the most influential people for the Holy Grail War sit. It is filled with the richest and the filthiest. No matter the place they hold in society, good or bad, they are all filled into this area as long as they donated to the War and one of the schools. Sitting all the way in the back a man and a woman are talking, ignoring the gasps of the crowd.

"What is your opinion on the participants of this bracket Caster?" The woman with long red hair speaks just loud enough for the blond man next to her hears. The man named Caster just releases a sigh in displeasure.

"It is filled to the brim of Mongrels that don't know what gifts they have been bestowed." The man lazily shakes the wine glass he is holding in one hand. "The Master of Saber more so. He has neither the drive nor will to accomplish anything much. He will most likely drop out first at this rate. Have your men have anything new to report?" As Caster says this, the woman, who looks no older then sixteen, pulls out a tablet and clumsily draws up records on the other participates. "There new developments on Liliya Ivanov-"

"Pass, I, The King, have no interest to waste resources on a spoiled rotted child. Her father most likely placed her in this bracket to make her shine more than the fools that are her opponents."

They go through the list the Servant's identities all until they go back to the Master of Saber. "Oho, I see, the Servant has been dragging the Master? Or has the Master finally found something drive him? Still, I doubt will find anyone here to satisfy my boredom in this. I, The King, however will at least grant them the honor of my gaze at the very least. The jesters and their puppets should be thankful the wine is good enough to pass for a thirst quencher."

"Don't lie. Caster, you just wish to get out of paperwork of that summer resort you are building." The woman snorts, as Caster's red eyes stare into her yellow ones. "The investors and construction crews like to complain to me rather than you."

"Ah you know me well Maiya. I will make sure those mongrels know who's in charge of that project is after we are done here." Caster speaks in a regal tone as he pours another glass of the amber liquid. "No doubt you wish to get away from your own troubles as well?"

"Damn straight." The young woman sighs as she takes the wine and pours herself a glass. This would be considered illegal due to her youth but strangely no one says anything. "All this technologically advance… it makes it hard to keep up yet alone use them."

"Then let us sit and relax….and enjoy this third rate show, Master." The blonde chuckles, as Maiya chugs down the wine.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Heyo, it's me again. This took longer than it should have, I KNOW, but a lot did happen this past month so, I was busy. If you didn't know, I am currently 17 and am going to be a senior in high school this coming September. So, as a result this past month I was visiting a few colleges and universities that I might go to. Secondly, I did start my first job this past month too, so that's exciting(Not really). I do only work three days a week, but they are 8 hour days... it's a pain. Oh yeah, and Wagamama High Spec came out last week so, I had to buy that. Along with sports and all of that in-between stuff, I haven't had much time on my hands to write so, that's why this took longer than it probably would of if conditions were perfect.**

 **Now, I know I said that I would put OCs in this chapter, but I don't think I lied when I said that either. As you can see, there are five OC's that are being used. I would like to thank all of the readers who have sent in OCs, and I promise they will be used, but I can't give a specified point. I will say that I will use some in the main tournament, but I don't know which ones yet.**

 **Oh yeah, Special thanks to King Keith for editing this. It isn't as long as the last chapter, but still was probably a hell hole to edit. Also thanks to him for coming up with the last section of the chapter. I think it allows things to come together better than Yuki just calling Nikolai a dick.**

 **Reason for Update on Chapter** **: Okay, I've been meaning to add this sooner, but I've just been busy. Firstly, sorry for adding this I don't know if you get notified for a new chapter because of this or anything like that. But for one, I am planning a spin-off series for Luna where everything is happening at the same time and all of that good stuff, but the story will revolve around a different character who is kinda like the opposite to Yuki. Someone who is confident and hardworking. Yeah, I know... Kind scary for me to be saying I'm going to write the opposite of Yuki, it even sends shivers down my spine. Note this story will start off around the time of the Pseudo War so, time line wise, it won't be far behind. I don't know when writing will start, but I do know that it will probably only be updated whenever I need a change of pace from Yuki's POV. One last thing, because I've always wanted to write a romance story, I've decided to write a Nisekoi One-Shot. It'll probably be ass, but I always wanted to test the waters in a pure romantic comedy genre. Anyways, sorry for you time, and thanks for reading!**

 **One more special thanks to the reader who have stuck by or have just started reading my story!**

* * *

 **Review** **Responses:**

 **secret hush :is that how it came off? Damn, wasn't going for that... though, looking back on it, I guess I can kinda see where you are coming from there. But writing her that never crossed my mind.**

 **jinx** **: Of course they're supportive, why wouldn't they be? Don't notice that either. Kinda just goes over my head with the joke thing. Oh fuck, it does remind me of DXD, but I never really watched To Love-Ru, so I can't say anything there. If you wanna hid in a hole, I have a shovel if you need it. Yuki will take your message into consideration. Also, as to your second review, I have been busy and that's why it has taken longer than it should have.**

 **New Reader** **: Yep, there can never be too much of the Good Ol' Hot Cosby. Well, maybe there can when law enforcement's get involved... Anyways, I did take your review into consideration, and this is what I came up with in response. I think this is the picking up you were talking about.**

 **Nototoko : Yeah, I know, I know, but I can't help myself. So, I'm picking up the pace a bit and putting the first real event in the story now that it's out of the introduction arc and into the Pseudo Arc. So, I hope this is what you had in mind.**

 **Vedahzii : Thank's for the character! Also, I hope it is okay if I PM you in case I have any questions about them.** **Servants**

* * *

 **Saber**

 **Arturia**

 **Mordred**

 **Gawain**

 **Lancelot**

 **Fergus**

 **Arthur**

 **Nero**

 **Archer**

 **Emiya**

 **Atalanta**

 **Trishira**

 **Tristan**

 **Lancer**

 **Arturia(Lancer)**

 **Brynhildr**

 **Hector**

 **Scathach**

 **Rider**

 **Iskandar**

 **Astolfo**

 **Anne Bonny & Mary Read**

 **Caster**

 **Tamamo no Mae**

 **Medea**

 **Francois Prelati**

 **Shakespeare**

 **Gilgamesh**

 **Assassin**

 **Jack the Ripper**

 **Li Shuwen**

 **Hassan of the Hundred Face**

 **Berserker**

 **Nightingale**

 **Lancelot**

 **Vlad III**

 **Kiyohime**

 **Beowulf**

* * *

 **Character Creation**

 **Master**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **School (Lux, Tenebris, Mundi, Vis, or Sancti):**

 **Student/Teacher:**

 **(If Teacher what subject?):**

 **Age:**

 **Grade/Year (1-3):**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Eyes Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Clothes Outside of School:**

 **Magic:**

 **Family:**

 **Club (If Any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Grades**

 **Physical Education (Strength):**

 **Math (Endurance):**

 **Literature (Agility):**

 **Magic (Mana):**

 **Science (Skill):**

 **Foreign Language (Skill):**

 **Home Economics (Skill):**

 **Note: Class Skills Stay the Same. Luck depends on the character and how I see it fit, as Noble Phantasm is based off of the bond between Master and Servant. Also, don't make the character over powered. For the Servant, just fill out as much as possible. Mandatory pieces will be _Italic,_ and there will be an asterisk(*) before them.**

 **Servant**

 ** _*Class_ :**

 ** _*True Name_ :**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Three Sizes:**

 ** _*Clothes without Armor_ :**

 **Birthday:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Place of Origin:**

 **Family:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Natural Enemy:**

 **Status**

 **(Based off of grades you selected)**

 ** _*Strength_ :**

 ** _*Endurance_ :**

 ** _*Agility_ :**

 ** _*Mana_ :**

 ** _*Luck_ :**

 ** _*Noble Phantasm (Bond Level between Master and Servant)_ :**

 **Class Skills**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Until next time,**

 **SaberAoi~**


	7. Conuenirent Uno Gradu

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

"I-it's huge…" Escapes my mouth as my jaw nearly drops to the ground as I look at the building before me. No, not just before me but before Saber and I is bigger than I could have expected. I know that we were told how much room we would have prior to coming here, but this is reductions. I thought the chairman was exaggerating, even if it was just a little bit, but every word out of his mouth was indeed true.

My legs feel like jelly. Even so, I somehow manage to keep myself up. It's as if there is a splint holding my legs straight. I'm nervous. Very nervous. I'm lucky that no other competitor is around for them to see me like this, but Saber is here. Maybe this is why I was ranked seventh out of seven. Not surprising now that I think about it. This is organized by the government, and they broadcast it live across the county. Hell, there are probably illegal streams of this on the internet. If that's the case, then it's possible that I have the eyes of the entire world on me. It's not like I didn't already feel the pressure of just being here.

"Yuki, are you nervous?" Saber asks for what feels like the umpteenth time today.

"Yes, I'm pretty damn nervous." I reply. Saber is only a few steps ahead of me towards our entrance to the arena where we are supposed to fight in. The few steps that separate us feels more like miles from my stand point. I don't even have to look at myself to know that I'm walking like a toy soldier.

Saber must have noticed the way I'm walking and decided to slow her pace to match mine. We walk side-by-side, towards the entrance to the waiting room we were assigned to. The two of us stop only inches away from the entrance.

"Are you Yuki Konoe?" A woman dressed in a government uniform asks. I can't make out what she looks like. Her face is covered. She is wearing sun glasses to cover her eyes and she is dressed in all black too. It's a pretty shady get-up, but the appearance of whatever this person is, is the least of my worries.

I can't muster up the words. It's like there is no oxygen around me. No, it's more like the atmosphere is gone. I feel like I stuck in a vacuum. The sounds I'm trying to make just won't travel. I can only manage to nod in response to her question.

"I will need to see your student ID." She adds. The government will do anything to make my life a hassle. I realize that now. No matter how simple, they will find some way to ruin it. It might just be me, but I feel as though I have been set up for failure. I mean, Nikolai did look directly at me during his speech, there is no debating that. Could he be mad at me for being Lily's choice? Maybe he doesn't understand why she chose me out of anyone in the world. Seriously, she could have anyone she wants, but she chose me. Looks like the chairman and I might be in the same boat. Or maybe he's still made at me for what happened when Lily and I were just kids? Who knows?

Despite the hassle, I reach into my pocket and grab my student ID. After close examination and scanning the card, the door before Saber and I opens. "Good luck." The woman says, handing me back my student ID.

Saber and I only take a few steps into the room before the door behind us slams shut. Out of reflex, I jump forward to get away from the sound, as I snap my head back to see what it was.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Saber asks. It hasn't even been a minute, but she is already in her battle gear. She's confident, but in reality, that only makes one of us. I feel as though I can shit myself at any moment. Either that or I might just jump out of my skin. I wonder, what would be more embarrassing?

"Still nervous," I say, taking a few steps forward towards a bench that is near to door to the battlefield. Above the door, there is a countdown timer set, and currently, there are only ten minutes until the Pseudo War starts. The number that is slowly decreasing is enough to make my skin crawl.

"We will be fine. Yuki, we will win this."

"How can you say that when we were the lowest ranked out of everyone here? Doesn't that bother you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't bothered by being looked down upon by the others. In fact, it is infuriating that they dare insult me like that." Saber says, taking a seat across from me.

"Then-" I try saying, but Saber interrupts me before I can complete my thought.

"However, I do not plan to lose, and neither should you. I swear upon my sword that I will bring you victory."

"Saber, this isn't a fairy-tale where the hero comes from nothing and manages to win it all. This is real life we're talk about."

"Indeed, you are correct to say that this is real life." Saber says looking towards me with eyes that show no sign of fear or lies. I can only believe in the words of someone who is as confident as her. If I recall correctly, Saber does have the charisma skill, maybe that's what I'm feeling. She is a king after all. "Yuki, just because this is real life, you must not rule out miracles. Confidence isn't enough to win wars. Luck is just as important as any other aspect."

"You think we stand a chance?" I ask. I don't know what it is Saber did, but her words alone managed to calm my nerves. I feel like I can stand on my own again so, that's good. She seems to be a little more relaxed too. It must be the fact that my face doesn't feel as tense as it did just moments ago.

"Yuki, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away."

"Do you believe in me?" Saber asks.

 _Do I believe in her…?_

 _In hindsight, that is a really good question…_

 _I also know that this isn't trivial either…_

 _However, she asked a really dumb question. The answer to this is obvious, isn't it?_

 _I mean, of course…_

"Of course I believe in you." I say. Saying that I believe in Saber is one of the few things that I can say with confidence.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Yuki, I believe in you as well. Over this past month, you have proven to me that you have the will to do this."

I don't know how to reply to her words. Rather, I don't know how true her words are either. Despite that, I can feel myself slowly hitting the boiling point, as my face turns redder than it should be.

"Yuki, you're looking red, are you feeling okay?" Saber asks. I should have expected that she wouldn't pick up on me being flustered by her words, but come on, how can someone be this dense? I'm seriously beginning to think that a rock has a better chance at floating in a body of water than Saber does.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I see, that is a relief to hear."

"I think that you're over reacting a bit."

"How could I over react? Your health is of my utmost concern." Saber says with a blank stare. I know that what she is saying is true, but I never expected to her say those words exactly. Looking on it now, she has been there looking after me. She was with me when I woke up after the incident at the ranking match. Even through the month she has always been making sure I stayed hydrated after workouts. If she weren't a Servant, doing what she does, would make any guy fall for her. She's dense, but she has to be the most considerate person I can think of. Well, that's if I don't count one of Yume's personas.

"Yeah, you're right. We still have time; can we just talk about something? I feel my nerves racking again. Just something that can take my mind off of this."

"Very well, there is something that I have been wondering for a while."

"That is?"

"It's about Liliya. I have been wondering how the two of you met."

"I met her in elementary school. She was the first friend I made when I went there, but you know how kids are, right? Girls have cuties and all of that jazz, but from a girl's perspective, the boys have the cuties. So, we were made fun of for a while. Then one time, the girls thought Lily was infected by the cuties or whatever they're called and thought that quarantining her would solve the issue."

"Quarantining?" Saber asks during my pause.

"Like leaving her out. This kind of started with verbal bullying. But it got physical at one point. I saw it happen once and got between them, but by the time I got there, she was already covered in bruises. I tried… but it seems as though I got there too late. Thinking on it now, I do remember making a promise with her back then. I promised that I'd always be there to protect her. We hung out until middle school where we got separated, but we still hung out here and there. She was always happy to see me then too, but by that time she began to blossom into the girl she is now. I was pretty sure that she would have a boyfriend by now, but I can't help but feel I'm holding her back in some way. That's pretty much it."

"So, that is your relationship with her? I see, it is starting to make some sense."

"A little corny, isn't it?"

"No, I believe what you did was right and just. Standing up for someone is not something that is easy." Saber shows a rare smile. "I believe that most people would have just went on their way and ignored it. I cannot say that I would blame them because not everyone has the courage to do as you did. It truly was a commendable act."

"Thanks Saber," A ringing suddenly sounds though out the room." It seems as if it's almost show time." I say, getting up from my seat and taking a few steps towards the door. It's still shut. I doubt a nuclear blast would be enough to open these doors. So, a nuke might not be enough, but apparently a timer is. Welcome to the modern world…

"Yuki, I am aware of the number of times I have asked this, but are you scared?"

I look beside me, and Saber is there. It's cliché, I know this, but I also know that no matter where I go, Saber will still be at the same place she is now. That place just so happens to be by my side. I force a smile as I say these two words. "Of course."

As if the words I just said were the magic words of 'open sesame', the door opens as I close my mouth. Saber and I take our first steps into the arena. The sound of grass crunching under my feet is almost enough to put me at ease. It's hard to believe that in however long it takes to come across one of the six other people here that Saber and I will be forced into battle.

"A forest, huh?" I think out loud. Taking in the sights, this has to be a forest. It's covered in green grass, oak trees, and twigs are all over the ground. It's almost hard to believe that this place is indoors and is used for simulation.

"Yuki, what's that?" Saber asks, looking up towards the sky. A drone-like object is flying overhead.

"Cameras that are broadcasting this live. I wouldn't pay much mind to it."

"If that is what you wish," Saber says, returning her gaze forward. In unison, the two of us march onward. We have no clue where anyone is, and we have to be ready to defend ourselves on a moment's notice. For me, that's asking a little too much. I don't want to run into Lily because, I have no clue what she's planning. The Master of Archer might not be the best to run into here either. I can't help but feel that the trees surrounding Saber and I make us no more than sitting ducks, or mice running through a maze.

It must be my nerves that are making me look around like a madman. I feel as though I could turn my head to a complete one-eighty if I felt the need to right now. Just the idea of walking aimlessly is enough to make me paranoid. I try thinking happy thoughts, but my mind wonders back to the worst case scenario. What a twisted world this is. The only thing that's keeping me somewhat sane is the fear that something is going to lurk up behind me. I know Saber has my back, but the forest is creepy even if the sun is still up. I can only think of one thing that can take my mind off of the current situation, and that's conversation to put my mind elsewhere.

"So Saber," I start, as we tread through the terrain. I peek over my shoulder and see that we're leaving tracks with each step we take. Survival instincts are kicking in telling me that the foot prints of Saber and I can lead to our downfall. Yup, I'm definitely being paranoid…

"Yes, what is it?" Saber asks.

"N-nothing…" I reply. I feel like a dumbass. I got her attention for no reason. I'm too paranoid to think of a conversation topic. What the hell!? Why does being here make my skin crawl!?

"Is that so?" Saber replies, wearing her usual poker face. It's hard to believe that she isn't freaked out. We know nothing about the people we're fighting, but she can manage to remain that calm. Being nervous isn't going to get me anywhere, but I can't help but feel anything else. I think there's a breathing technique that is supposed to calm people down, but I can't remember it. Modern science is a thing, apparently…

"Wait, you can sense Servants, right? Are there any Servants creeping up on us?"

"Unless Assassin is tailing us, no. I cannot pick up anything. So for the time being I believe it is safe to assume that we are not in the path of danger." She says, and those words are just sweet music to my ears. I cannot be happier to hear that. Seriously, is today my birthday? Well, I am a Gemini so, she might not be too far off. We've been walking for about ten or fifteen minutes, but we haven't run into anyone. I can't say that I'm surprised, but my paranoia keeps getting the best of me. This place is huge and I have no clue on how far apart each Master is from one another.

Saber's words alone bring me relief. Well, enough to steady my breathing and stop my legs from shaking. I sigh in relief. "Saber, to make things clear, I don't want to get into a battle right away."

"Do you still doubt my abilities?"

"No, nothing like that…" I trail off.

"Then, are you still scared and nervous?"

"You're not wrong, but the main reason is that it's too much work. I like to consider myself an expert at watching. So, I believe that it would be best for the two of us to find a spot to set up for now. Walking aimlessly can only lead to bad things."

"I cannot argue that." Saber replies. Suddenly a loud noise booms in the distance.

"Saber, d-do you mind telling me what that is?" I manage to spit out, pointing in the direction in front of us. That sounded like an explosion echoes through the forest. The trees are taking most of the blunt. They're shaking Mike Tyson in a spelling bee. Leaves are falling to the ground as if they're paratroopers. We're being invaded, hit the deck!

"It seems as if the first battle as started. Yuki, what are your orders?"

"Is going another direction an option? If it is then I want to do that." I say, stiffly turning my body to the right to avoid the conflict happening to what is now my left. From the corner of my eye, I can see a light. I'm lucky, but not lucky enough for it to be God's calling to me and allowing me to receive his blessing. It's fire…

My instincts are telling me fuck that noise. They're not wrong. I'd prefer to not burn like gasoline if that is a choice. Hell, even if it isn't a choice, I'll make it a choice!

"Saber, who do you think is fighting?"

"If I had to guess, one of the Servants is Caster. The fire could be a spell or rune that the Caster has at his or her disposal. So, we should be weary of that."

"R-right. I'm going to go somewhere that isn't here. I rather not be deep fried today so, we're going this way. Let them figure out what they want to do. If they manage to take one or the other out then that's one less problem."

"Very well," Saber says, being surprisingly obedient. I expected her to rush out into battle with no plan and just break through with pure destructive force. That is definitely a choice, not the best choice, but still a choice.

"So, this way we go!" I call out, humming a tune as Saber and I take a detour away from the ongoing battle. I can't help but wonder who Caster is going up against, but despite that I don't care as much to make the time to go see what's going on. The odds might turn against Saber and I if we go anywhere near there. I feel as though there is a target on our backs and people think we are easy targets because of that. They may not be entirely wrong, but it pains me a bit to have to agree with them.

"Saber, are there any more Servants in the area?" I ask, as the fire fades into the distance. I definitely made the right choice by avoiding that fight, but I'm not sure that Saber feels the same way. Maybe if she seen things through my eyes then she'd understand why, but I doubt my logic would make sense to anyone other than myself.

"I am not sensing anything other than the Servants back there. They may be in battle for all we know. This arena is fairly big."

"That could be true. Honestly, I think that's preferable. I rather not have to deal with something that I don't have to." I say, but my gaze shifts towards Saber. Just like she taught me before I look at her shoulders. I can read them. There's something in her hand. I can't see it, but she is definitely gripping onto something.

I can't even begin to keep up with her movements. The way she is moving now only makes me think she has been holding back on me this past month during our training sessions.

It's a swift motion. No movements are wasted. It's as if the invisible sword in her hand is an extension of her own body. Moving her arms in grace, she swings the weapon in her hand. The human eye cannot even begin to follow the exact movements of her weapon or the number of swings, but it what felt like less than a second, three broken arrows fall to the ground.

The gears in my head begin working overtime. Sadly, I lack the finds to pay them time and a half. My gaze shifts towards the arrows on the ground. If Saber hadn't stepped forward, then I would have been hit in my feet and one would be lodged in my leg. I don't get it. Do Servants have a thing for hitting Master's in their feet with sharp objects?! Is that their kinks!?

Several arrows speed toward me before Saber intercepts them as well. Thank the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit for Saber. All Hail Saber! The one true king! May her reign of protecting her people last an eternity!

We're still in the forest. Trees surround Saber and I in all directions. We're definitely at a disadvantage terrain wise. The arrows on the ground are enough for me to figure out that the enemy we're up against is an Archer class Servant. If I recall correctly, the Master of Archer is Aetius Amemilus. He's a student at Lux. I doubt he's in my class because I have no clue who the hell he is. God, I need to make more friends… that, or actually talk to other people.

"Saber, do you know the position of Archer?" I ask, scurrying the ground and picking up a fairly long and sturdy branch from a tree. It's a basic magic that I use on the branch, but it should make a sufficient replacement for the wooden sword that I train with. Reinforcement magic is an elementary school magic that everyone knows. It reinforces an object to make it harder than it normally would be. However, the branch I grabbed in a hurry is roughly the same size as the wooden swords Saber and I use, but the proportions and balance of the weight is a little off. It's not much, but this is still a weapon.

"I cannot determine the exact position of the Servant. The trees make for excellent cover for an Archer. In fact, this bowman seems to be quite skilled with a bow." Saber says, complementing the skill of her opponent. Honestly, she is a nut when it comes to the battlefield, but I wish she would come down to Earth, even if it's for just a little bit.

Compliments are the last thing I need to hear about the enemy. Seriously, I would much rather hear Saber say that the skill of Archer was novice level, but some things are just too good to be true. No matter how much I hope and pray, I can't get lucky today. This is the last place that I would want to run into an Archer or Assassin Servant. It's too sketchy. Plus the Master of Archer is predicted to win this bracket. So, the first ranked protégée is going against the failure. From my view, the odds are honestly against in every way whatsoever. I know this, but I can't run this time. Seriously, if I ran I'd get an arrow to the back. I think it would hurt less to get hit in the foot, because I have been stabbed there before. Though, I rather not feel something impale my back. There are a lot of nerves there and just the thought of an arrow hitting an organ is a no-no.

"Fan-fucking-tastic…" I sigh, raising the branch in my hand. If I knew magic to remodel this branch, it would help quite a bit. Though, there is alchemy I could use to change its proportions and appearance. However, it would take up too much of the time I don't have. So, I'll have to make do with what I have.

Saber and I are definitely wearing targets on our backs. We're the prey of a silent hunter. I have no clue where the Master of Archer is. For now, Saber and I are sitting ducks, just waiting for the hunter to strike once more. Lowering our guard for just a moment will lead to us being just as good a dead.

"Yuki, get down!" Saber calls out, swinging the invisible blade in her hand once more, slicing the arrow cleanly in half. Four arrows have been fired as of now. I don't know how many arrows this Archer has, for all I know it could be infinite. Honestly, I'm pretty sure it's infinite.

"Thanks Saber, you saved me there."

"Worry not, it is my duty."

"Do you know where the Archer is yet?"

"I have a vague idea of where Archer is, but I don't have an exact location. The Archer Servant is slowly drawing closer. One more volley of arrows, and I should be able to find her." Saber says. It's reassuring to hear her say that.

"Can you win?"

"An Archer is merely a bowman. Once the advantage of distance is taken away from them, then they are no better than defenseless. Have you forgotten that I am of the Saber class? We Sabers are known as the best close-ranged fighters. If it we were to be up against a Lancer, then we may have a problem."

Saber's confidence is definitely reassuring. In fact, it's the only thing that's allowing me to remain calm. If Saber weren't here with me, then I would have lost my mind the second that

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

I walked into the arena. I close my eyes in concentration. I can't see, but I manage to sense the movement by casting a magic to increase my senses. The most subtle of movements are knows to me. From a leaf hitting the ground, to Archer hopping from tree to tree.

"Saber, its coming. Archer is about to fire once more." I say, opening my eyes once more.

"Saber, incoming!" I call out, but even I know it was pointless. Saber knew beforehand, she acted before I could finish signaling her. Slicing down each and every arrow fired by Archer. Though I hate the admit it, this Archer we're fighting is amazing with a bow. Every arrow fired was horrifically accurate and would have been a direct hit if Saber hadn't been here to block them. "Saber, go engage in combat against Archer. I'll look for the Master. Just keep Archer from intercepting me."

Fight-or-flight is kicking in. Flight is definitely my favorite of the two, but it isn't an option right now. Running will just make me an easier target for Archer and Aetius. Fighting gives me a better chance of making it through this thing. Plus, picking flight won't allow me to get out of the Pseudo War. God! I hate this place already!

"Very well. Best of luck," Saber says, sprinting into the distance. She's running faster than I have ever seen her run before. It's scary the speed she possesses. It makes me wonder how much faster a Rider class Servant can be.

"Now, where are you hiding?" I think out loud, closing my eyes once more. I must say, simple sense enhancing magic works wonders. I'm glad that we're taught this basic stuff young, who would have ever thought that I'd use it? Certainly not me. Saber's closing in on Archer. I can't see what's happening, but I can sense it.

Subtle movements. I can feel that someone is close, but I don't know where they are. I know that Saber and Archer are fighting west of where I'm standing. I know exactly where the two of them are too, but I can't pick up Archer's Master. No, it's not that I can't pick him up it's more along the lines of I can't pinpoint him. The enhancement in my senses of definitely going off he's near, but it's telling me that I'm surrounded.

Think, think, think! It's the only thing that I tell myself. Logically, being surrounded right now wouldn't make sense. There are a total of fourteen people including Saber and I in this arena. It would take way more than twelve people to make the enhancement go off like it is now.

"That fucker…" I start, as I raise the branch in a defensive stance. "He's using earth magic." I add. Looking around can't make out a single living being. In fact, I can't even sense where Saber and Archer are at the moment either. Aetius knows I'm using an enhancement on my senses; he's purposely doing this to fuck with me. I'm starting to piece together why he is the top rated student in this bracket. I don't think I would be able to tell if someone was using this enhancement.

"Gah!" escapes my mouth in pain. Something stabbed me. It's not sharp like the pain I felt from the knife, but it still hurts. I pull out the foreign object from my shoulder, and immediately cast healing magic on the wound. It isn't deep, nor is it life threatening, but just to be safe. I think Saber would kill me if something happened while she wasn't here. "Sewing needles?" I question, dropping the blood dipped needle on the ground.

I rush towards the direction that the needle came from. It's probably a suicide mission, but for some reason, I feel fairly confident. I keep running towards the direction that the needles continuously come from. Every time I get hit, I repeat the same steps I did before, and heal the wound before anything worse happens. Compared to the knife, this is nothing, it almost feels like abusive acupuncture. If I were a masochist like Yume tells people, I'd be living the dream.

In mere minutes, I break free from the cover of the forest. Now, I'm standing at the border of a hill like grass plane. This area is perfect for any close quarters Servant. If Saber and I had run into Aetius and Archer here, then this win would have been easy, but they found us before we found them.

There is a gaze looking down upon me. It feels as if this person not only thinks, but knows in their heart and mind that they are better than me in every aspect. I look up, and standing on the hill is who I can only assume is my opponent. By god, this man looks like a monster! No shit, he thinks he's better than me; he'd give Freddy Kruger nightmares with his spiked dirty blond hair and cold-narrow green eyes. If there were a murder, I'm pretty sure that he'd be the one who did it. No doubt in my mind, this man is indeed menacing. The orange jacket that he has on makes him look like an inmate, so that certainly doesn't lighten the mood. He might as well have a gun hidden in one of those pockets. On the bright side, I don't have any soap that I can drop. So, there is a silver-lining here.

I want to run. Running seems nice. I mean I have been doing it every day for the past month. But, my feet feel like they're held to the ground with cinder blocks. I can't move a muscle. I'm lucky that I'm able to keep the branch in my hand from falling to the ground. If I somehow manage to drop my one and only line of defense than I'm a goner. The odds could not be more stacked against me right now.

I keep telling myself to get it together, but that has little effect. Sadly, Aetius isn't using magic either; his gaze is more than enough to stop anybody dead in their tracks.

Why is he just standing on top of the hill? If he wanted to, he could have ended this the second he stopped me in my tracks.

My heart feels like it's about to burst. It's beating against my rib cage. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and to prevent me from hyperventilating. Surprisingly, that breath did the trick, as I can move again.

"Are you the Master of Archer?" I ask, taking a few steps forward. Aetius doesn't respond, but instead nods along with a shrug of shoulders. I should have guessed that he wasn't much for talking. "I see well, how about we call this whole thing a draw, what do you say?" I ask, but he shakes his head. "Figured as much," I sigh out, walking towards the hill that separates us. "So, since it's safe to assume that one of us are going to lose here, I'm ready when you are," I add, picking up the pace and move forward faster.

He's not budging? No, he has to have a plan, right? I stumble a few times before I make it up the hill, but to my surprise, Aetius didn't lay a single trap or use magic to keep me from getting on level ground with him. Seriously, I'm not sure of this guy is a monster of not. Is he just playing a mind game with me?! He's starting to piss me off! Is he trying to have a fair fight in a war?! What the hell is going through his head!?

We're on level grounds. We're standing only ten feet away from each other, but neither of us has casted a single spell. Silently my opponent stretches out his arm and opens his palm and waves his pointer finger at me in a mocking fashion. "Come."

I charge forward. It's definitely reckless, but I don't lower my guard. He has to just be toying with me. Slightly raising the branch, I slash. However, I only manage to hit air. His shoulders haven't moved an inch. "Gah," escapes me along with the wind built up in me as a foot is implanted on my stomach, sending me back. I manage to stay on my feet thanks to Saber's training, but my legs are shaking like the trees around us. I can't breathe. He definitely knocked the wind out of me. Dammit! Despite getting knocked back and having the wind knocked out of me, I manage to still hold onto the reinforced branch for dear life.

I grasp onto each breath I take as if it's my last. This isn't good. Not good at all. I can only hope that Saber is holding on better than I am at the moment. I feel like I'm going to pass out from not being able to steady my breathing.

I plant the branch on the ground to maintain my balance. If it weren't for the branch, I'd be on the ground right now. I make a gun-like gesture with my free hand and aim at Aetius. It's a Scandinavian spell that I'm casting. The very same one that Julia used on me when I fought her during the ranking match. I've yet to master this spell, but this is the only option I have to hold him off until I regain my breath.

I fire it off multiple times, but I couldn't be more off. This spell is harder to use than I thought. It's not steady and each shot doesn't contain the same force as the last. It's either this spell just sucks in a hole, or I'm still just a total novice when it comes to using this specific spell. I'm willing to bet on option two.

For each shot I miss, Aetius takes a step forward. Maybe he realized just how inexperienced I am, and is confident that I can't hurt him. As every moment passes, he draws closer and closer. Before long, I manage to regain a steady form of breathing. My legs are still shaking, but I am still standing and moving without the help of the branch.

Firmly grasping the branch with two hands, I stop using the spell, and move forward slowly closing the distance between us. He's in my range, and I'm in his. With lightning speed, he throws another kick, but compared to Saber, he might as well be a tortuous. I block the kick with the branch. If the branch wasn't reinforced it would have cleanly been snapped in half. I have to move one of my hands down the base of the branch to prevent it from being blown back.

Using Aetius' force against him, I step back and with one motion I strike his side. It's clean hit and the crack made from the impact echoes throughout the vacant area. From the looks of it, both of us have taken roughly the same amount of damage, but he manages to recuperate much faster than I ever could. Luckily our pace of breathing is staggering. It feels more like a match of endurance than a battle between mages.

He's mumbling something under his breath. I can't make out what he's saying. But the part that strike fear is the magic circle that's on the ground. He must have readied this beforehand!

"I-I can't block this…" I think out loud, but before I can even think of a way to react it's too late. The ground beneath my feet begins shaking. I lose focus on the opponent in front of me, as all thought is put towards staying on my feet. There's one more distortion along with the earthquake. He's charging towards me, but I can't do anything. I could use a command seal and call Saber, but doing that would also leave us open for an attack by Archer so, I need to figure out how to handle this on my own.

I don't even have enough time to piece all of my thoughts together before there in the impact of a knee in my stomach. This definitely hurt, but Saber hits way harder than Aetius could ever dream of hitting. I let out a screech of pain, but that's about it. I don't even have the time to fall to the ground before my face catches a right-cross by Aetius. He doesn't hit hard enough to knock teeth out or out of place, but the iron taste of blood fills my mouth. By the time my back lands on the ground the earthquake stopped and Aetius places his foot on my stomach.

"Surrender. Now." He says with his cold eyes looking into my soul. It's as if he can see everything about me just by looking into my eyes. Just by placing a little bit of pressure on my stomach forces me to cough out the blood that filled my mouth. The grass over the hill is lightly coated with crimson red paint. I can only smile as I look into his eyes as they widen in surprise.

I make the gun-like gesture and point towards his body. "I may not be very accurate with this spell, but I'm confident that I won't miss from this range," I say, firing the magic bullet. There isn't even a millisecond that follows the time between firing and impact. Just like I thought, I wasn't going to miss from this range. He was hit in his navel area, and fell to the ground the second he was hit.

Somehow, I manage to stagger back up onto my feet as I look down at Aetius. "You shouldn't be in any danger, but you will be paralyzed for a little bit. I'm pretty sure that makes you unable to continue," I say, wiping the blood off my cheek.

The drone that was recording our battle projects a hologram around Aetius that has 'Unable to Continue' constantly rotating around him.

"I see, it's your win," Aetius manages to say through his paralysis. "You're Yuki Konoe, right?"

"I am."

"Who would have thought that I would have lost to the last ranked. But what is there that I can do about it? So, congratulations, this win is yours." The guy is surprisingly more talkative now. Aetius seems to taking his lost with grace as he manages to jerk a smile.

"Thanks, you seem to be okay with losing to me of all people. I could understand you being okay losing to Lily, but this must dent your pride."

"Not in the slightest. It's the best fight I could hope for currently. I wouldn't say that I'm not frustrated by losing, but you bettered me there. I didn't expect you to use that spell again after you missed all of those times before. I seriously thought you were out of juice."

"Neither did I, it was kind of a last ditch gamble. If I had missed then I would have lost my only chance on a comeback."

"So? Luck is a skill of its own." He mumbles out. He looks to the sky of trees before looking at the drone and mouths something toward it.

"I guess you're right."

"Yuki, you beat me so, you better win the rest of this." He glares at me the same way as he did before as if trying force me toward that choice.

And it's working. Kinda…

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. I lack the will to win I think. I never cared much about winning. I just wasn't trying to get hurt."

"I think that you have more than enough reason to want to win. Oh Archer, you're here?" Aetius says, as he manages to look down the hill that we are on. Walking side-by-side, Saber and the Servant known as Archer are walking towards us. Like Aetius, Archer also has a hologram around her.

Archer is a cat girl… Seriously, she looks like something out of Nekopara. Though, I doubt she would fit in with them, her gaze alone is enough to prove that. She's clad in verdant green. Her hair is green, brown, and has a hint of white at the base. Her cold eyes match those of her Master's. It's almost as if they share the same pair of eyes. Her hair is long and unkempt. She definitely isn't from noble birth as her hair is lacking the silkiness that would be expected of a noble. She looks more like a well-dressed savage or hunter.

"Sorry Archer, it doesn't seem like we can continue," Aetius says, forcing a smile as he manages to sit up

"Master, I am an Archer. I told you at the beginning because of my class you should not expect much protection from me. So, I am partially at fault here as well." Archer's cat ears slightly drop at her speech. Perhaps she feels at fault for it.

"No need to get hung up over it we lost and that's that."

"As you wish."

"Also, I'm going to need a little help. I'm kind of paralyzed for the time being." Aetius holds out his hand. His servant seemingly hesitates for a moment before taking his hand.

"Very well Master." Archer says, helping her Master to his feet and offering her shoulder to be used to carry him. The two slowly walk away and follow the drone that seems to be guiding them away from the battlefield and to an exit.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Aetius says, looking over his shoulder, directing his gaze towards me. "Good luck Cinderella. Don't let my loss be in vain. I'll be rooting for ya." He adds before he and Archer drift away from sight.

I can't help but look towards Saber with a smile. Honestly, I'm surprised that we managed to get through this with a win. I'm beat up, but a little bit of magic and rest can fix that. "Ya know Saber."

"What is it?"

"I'm pretty damn tired…" I say, losing my balance and falling forward.

"Yuki?" I hear Saber's voice. I hear her but I can't see anything. So, this is what it feels like to work hard? I guess it's not all bad. Once in a while this might be good for me.

* * *

"Caster, did you see what that boy just did?" The red haired woman jumps out of her seat as she asks the man known as Caster as the two of them watch the live footage of the Pseudo Wars. The first bracket fight between Yuki Konoe and Aetius Amemilus just finished and the woman stares at the screen in awe.

The two of them sit quietly in a dark room meant specifically for VIPs' during events like the Pseudo War. The blonde man known as Caster, sits in his throne and twirls the wine glass in his hand before taking a sip.

"Those mongrels are indeed interesting to watch, I will give them that much."

"My, oh my, could the king actually be getting interested in the Saber pair in bracket one?" The red haired girl sarcastically asks Caster.

"Silence woman. I will agree that those two have my interests, but it is nothing more than that. Simply put, the show that they are putting on goes great with this wine. Wouldn't you agree on that much Maiya?"

"I suppose this wine and the show do go hand-in-hand." The red haired girl named Maiya replies.

Unlike before, both Maiya and Caster have received their own room instead of being cramped around mongrels and peasants as Caster referred to the others in the room.

"Is this room to your liking?" Maiya asks Caster.

"It will do for the time being. It is no castle suited for a king, but I suppose filthy places like these have a unique charm to them."

"Could you at least be a little happy about this? Seriously, if we hadn't won a previous grail war none of this would have been possible."

"So what of it? As king of this world, I deserve all luxury that this world has to offer. I own it all, do I not?"

"That's one way of putting it…"

"This place is indeed dainty, do you know when the resort will be finished?"

"Eventually, but Caster what are your thoughts on Yuki Konoe and Saber?"

"My thoughts, they are no more than pawns that are here for my entertainment."

"They managed to take out Aetius and Archer. Can't you give them some props for that?"

"They are no more than mongrels and peasants. However, I must say, I did not expect them to make the impact that they just did."

"Right! Right!" Maiya says in excitement as she watches the screen with Saber carrying her unconscious Master.

"As such, I do suppose a pawn deserves the attention of a king every now and then."

"Looks like Saber just ran into Liliya while Yuki is unconscious. Caster things are getting interesting, are they not? Also, I need a refill let me see the wine." Maiya says, taking the bottle of wine and starring at the screen blankly waiting to see what happens next.

"Yes Maiya, things are getting interesting." Caster says in a way that shows his sarcasm. But beneath it Maiya can sense that the Blonde Servant is interested in his own way.

A knock on the entrance of their suite make both of them pause. Caster just looks at his Master fully expecting her to answer the door. But the high school girl refuses to leave the television for an instant. There is another knock before a short pause before the door just opens. A man with rusty brown hair wearing a casual red shirt and black pants enters the room and unlike the times he was teaching at Lux with a beautiful woman with blond hair. The woman obviously knows her looks draws attention as well due to the red shirt she wears shows off her tight stomach as well as the dark blue shorts that cling tightly to her buttocks. Maiya instantly recognizes the man as she stands walks over to him.

"Master, do you have a moment-" is all the man manages to say before he realizes the girl is glaring at him. The eyes of a young girl are gone and are instantly replaced with the eyes of an angry beast.

"Noah!" Maiya yells causing Noah and the blonde woman to instantly straighten their spines. "What are you doing here, intruding on my personal time?!"

"Well you see-" Noah sputters.

"Speak clearly!"

Caster watches his master in amusement as she starts to lecture Noah. Honestly, no matter how much time pass some things stay the same.

"Sorry! Forgive me Master!" Noah instantly bends his spine in a quick bow. "I am here on behalf of Ruler of Lux."

"Oh the farmer girl?" Maiya's brow rises. "Did she send you here to try to recruit me as the combat instructor again? Seriously you should try to be more like-"

"Don't compare me to that hillbilly bastard." Noah says as Maiya glares at him once more. "Forgive me, but it isn't what you think Master."

"Then why did she send you?"

Noah's green eyes trail to ground. Noticing the teacher's discomfort, the woman that entered with him put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Noah, if you wish I can tell them in your stead."

Green eyes meet Brown eyes for a moment before Noah makes a sad smile, "Thank you Anne. Really, but it's better if I do it. I need to do this."

Noticing her student's suddenly somber attitude Maiya's eyes light up and even Caster's full attention is now focused on the conversation. "Noah does it in-"

"Yes, Master. The spiders are on the move. Archer, the folder please." Noah motions as Anne hands the folder to Maiya. Maiya moves to the furniture as she opens the folder and reads the contents causing the duo to follow as they close the door.

"I see… there is increased activity in shipments from Britain, Rome, America, and even South Korea? They're possibly even making them here as well?" Maiya says as she hands Caster the folder as well. The Servant's red eyes narrow as he reads the contents. "I know how you feel, but do not charge in Noah. Understand if we make the slightest movement they will scatter to the four winds."

"I understand perfectly how those maggots work. Ruler wishes to speak of it more in a meeting several days from now using the Pseudo Grail War as a cover." Noah replies. "Lux is one of the first to know of these happenings since the Director refuses to acknowledge the threat they could pose both to Magi and Servants themselves. He even seems to ignore what could happen to his own students" Noah sighs. "I need a drink damn it."

"Here you go Master." The woman named Anne hands him a glass of wine and watches as he chugs it down. "Nothing for me Noah?"

"Trying to score points while Mary holds our seats? How sly of you Anne." Noah smiles slightly, as he pours wine into the same glass.

"That sounds like something that woman would do." Caster grumbles as he places the folder on the table that sits between all the occupants. "Very well I, the King, will not speak of it till then."

"We are thankful for your cooperation your Majesty."

"Now, onto other matters…" Maiya looks at the screen as she changes the subject. "What can you tell me about him?"

Noah follows his master's gaze as he sees Saber carrying her Master. His eyes widen. "That brat?"

"Yes that 'brat' as you say. This 'brat' managed to defeat the Master of Archer." The redhead smirks. "I know you teach this 'brat' history and even spoken this 'brat' personally."

"He did what?!" Noah nearly shouts. It is only the presence of Maiya that he holds his tone. "No, perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised considering who the Servant he is contracted with."

"You know the Servant's true name?"

"Yes but you know I cannot tell you as they would then violate one of the agreements I signed. 'A Teacher, if they find out the true name of one of their student's Servant, cannot tell another and vice versa.'" Noticing Maiya's impatient glare Noah continues. "But here's what I can tell you…"

As Noah tells what he knows of Yuki, Maiya's eyes begin to brighten as Caster's start to narrow more and more. By the end of it Noah knows what his master and former sponsor is planning by the look in her eyes. "Don't tell me you two planning to sponsor him of all people?!"

"We ar-"

"We are not." Caster interrupts much to his Master's surprise. "I refuse to be in the presence of such sloth. Maiya, we are not to sponsor such filth. If we are to sponsor someone it must be one who is willing to labor and labor hard in my name."

"But Gilgamesh he has improved to this point!" Maiya pouts at Caster, much like the child she looks like. "Just imagine if he had the right guidance…"

"The only guidance he might get it from I, the King, is the King's boot… at most."

"Perhaps I can give another option instead?" Archer suggests to Noah's confusion. "Caster please looks in the folder. I promise if you look at the last paper there you will find something of interest~"

"Oho, are you trying to mock me brigand?" Caster mocks with a scowl. When Archer's smile did not falter like he thought it would he realized that she was telling the truth. Since the show has been interrupted and the jesters are not truly jesters he might as well indulge their efforts at least.

"Anne… you put her profile in there?" Noah glares at his Servant who nods. "Why?! I told you we would sponsor her!"

"It's time Noah." Anne glares back with the same intensity in order to get her point across. "Alice wants this as well."

"…She does? Why didn't she tell me?' Noah stands in shock. Archer reaches across and brushes his hand sending him out of his spiral.

"She feared you would hate her for it. Mary and I wanted to tell you but she asked us not to."

"We'll all have a talk after this."

"Little Alice has grown up." Maiya speaks. "It's best you do realize that."

Noah stays quite as Caster, known as Gilgamesh reads the paper. "Her grades are very good. Perhaps I will bestow her some candy when we meet… what's this?"

Caster finds continues to read and as he does a smirk starts before it becomes a full on belly laugh dropping the paper.

"Caster?" Maiya stares in confusion before taking the paper herself. Before long she too is laughing. "Noah, your daughter is something else! Truly, I can't believe she has that Heroic Spirit as her Servant!"

"I know." Noah sighs. "I suppose you two are going to do something crazy?"

"Of course." Maiya looking at Caster nods at the same time. Most likely they had a mental convocation quickly. "This is the only way we can truly decide on who to sponsor right?"

"This will be entertaining indeed." Caster adds.

"That is what I am afraid of." Noah looks at Anne in disdain." Congrats Anne, you and Mary officially doomed us all."

"Eh?" is all that escapes the confused as hell Anne.

* * *

Why do I hear voices around me? Seriously, what's going on? I open my eyes a few times to clear out the blur. Looking up, even though we're in a building, it's clearly night. More importantly, why is Lily sleeping above me? No, no, no, better question, why is she letting me use her lap as a pillow?

"Um, Lily what are you doing?" I ask. I know that I just woke up, but this surprise is enough to knock me back to my senses and allows me to ignore the early morning drowsiness.

"Huh?" Lily asks, rubbing her eyes as if I just woke her up. I might have woken her up, but that's beside the point. "Oh, hey love. How did you sleep?"

"Alright I guess… Wait, why are you here!?"

"Rider and I found Saber carrying you after you fell unconscious."

"Where is Saber?!" I question in shock. I try to move my head, but Lily doesn't seem to be willing to let me. Instead, she looks at me with sincerity in her eyes. She doesn't even have to say a word to reassure me that. Her gaze and smile are enough to tell me 'that everything will be okay.'

"If you're worried about Saber, she's over by the fire with Rider. Saber and I agreed that you need to rest a little more before you get up."

"I see, but that doesn't answer my main concern here…"

"What is your concern love?"

"Why didn't you take that chance to take Saber and me out of the war?"

"Are you stupid!? Why would I do that?!" Lily nearly shouts. It seems as if I struck a nerve and pissed her off somehow.

"I probably am stupid." I say, hoping that I chose the right answer in this case.

"Why would I ever want to hurt you? Seriously Yuu, you should know better by now. I would never do anything that would hurt you."

"Okay then." I say, turning my head to hide my blush. Just like Lily said, Saber is sitting around the crackling fire with a pink haired woman cloaked in white. Unfortunately for me, Lily chooses that moment to capitalize on it.

"Aw, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed." Lily says with her usual devilish smile.

"W-whatever! Anyways, Lily has your breasts always been this big?" I try to embarrass her in order to stop whatever this is.

"Yuu, you're finally starting to see me as a woman?" Lily asks. It seems as though my bluff to get her to back off didn't work, but more so fueled the flames.

"I might be." I admit. "But why did you help us?"

"Right to the point, I can't say that I hate that side of you no matter how annoying it can be time to time. Yuu, I would like to propose an alliance for the time being."

"Eh?" Us all that escapes my mouth in shock as I look into Lily's unwavering eyes. She's staring down on me, but even though she's looking down she sees me as her equal.

The run through of today, I entered the arena. I fought and defeated Aetius along with Archer who were predicted to win. Now, Lily wants to form an alliance with me.

 _What a fucking day…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes : Hey guys, it's me again... So, this got pumped out quicker than I expected. Kinda felt like I was in the zone for the past couple days and then I wrote this because I really wanted to. Not going to lie, D.N.A. by Kendrick Lamar was playing for majority of me writing this and I don't know why, but it was. Fun time. There were a few more tunes that I won't care to name, but I found a space between work and real life to get this out so, I made the moves and played the cards to hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Also, the other day, I set up a poll on my profile. This is merely to settle my personal curiosity and nothing more. The results won't have any affect on the story that I don't plan for. I'm just curious who the favorite character out of the main cast is by the people who read Luna. I would appreciate it if you would take the time to partake in the poll and it would mean a lot to me. I'll take it down in a month or so and release the results. For the record, my personal favorite is Liliya, but for some reason, she's the antagonist in the eyes of the viewer. Dunno why, what's wrong with a devious girl who is claiming to be Yuki's fiancee? Okay, there are definitely red flags there, but still.**

 **Also, a huge thanks to King Keith who edited this for me and even helped me come up with some more plot to make Luna a bit more intricate! He is the G.O.A.T. and you should all check him out!**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **GrandmasterCastiel : No, thank you for taking the time to read and even submit a character.**

 **King of Beasts** **: Thanks, and your stories have been looking good your damn self! I can say, I am looking forward to them as well!**

 **Vedahzii** **: I'm not even going to attempt to pronounce that... But that you and I you will get a random "what's up" outta nowhere. You have been warned lol. If only I could get emoji's on my computer... Wait!** (ಡ艸ಡ) **close enough, I think...**

 **Nototoko** **: No matter how many times, I still twist my tongue saying your name... But that aside, thanks! Being a senior sounds good, but the debt that comes along with it isn't something I'm too fond of. I can only hope that I get the scholarships that I want and need. That aside, I look forward to your continued support!**

 **ZenoZen : I can pronounce this just fine thank the father, the son, and the holy spirit for this lol **(ಡ艸ಡ) **. I don't know why, but that is like my new favorite thing that I just picked up a few minutes ago. It's entertaining to look at. God, I feel so simple minded right now... Thank you, also for the Spin-off I planned to use the already submitted characters. My biggest fear is that I'll butcher the ever living hell outta them and that wouldn't be to swell. But yeah that tis the plan.**

 **new reader** **: Thank you, and look forward to it. Hopefully, I don't butcher it and he turns out the way you pictured him to be. Hopefully don't kill me if he's off.**

 **jinx** **: Thanks, and I hope this counts as sooner. the Spin-off is kinda like coming eventually, but I will do it just don't know when.**

 **BroIskandar: Thanks, and I know I told you in PM, but he is accepted.**

 **secret hush : I appreciate your concern, but it would have been complete filler until the Pseudo arc. Like some Naruto-like filler where it's pointless. the change of the arc was meant mainly as the main cast is there and you guy all got to meet them so, let's start the show. Kinda like the hour exposition in fate/zero or episode zero in UBW almost. **

**Sweeny the barber** **: Thank you. Why does everyone think Lily is evil seriously, can I please know why!? Well, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Saber**

 **Arturia**

 **Mordred**

 **Gawain**

 **Lancelot**

 **Fergus**

 **Arthur**

 **Nero**

 **Archer**

 **Emiya**

 **Atalanta**

 **Trishira**

 **Tristan**

 **Lancer**

 **Arturia(Lancer)**

 **Brynhildr**

 **Hector**

 **Scathach**

 **Rider**

 **Iskandar**

 **Astolfo**

 **Anne Bonny & Mary Read**

 **Charles Martel**

 **Caster**

 **Tamamo no Mae**

 **Medea**

 **Francois Prelati**

 **Shakespeare**

 **Gilgamesh**

 **Assassin**

 **Jack the Ripper**

 **Li Shuwen**

 **Hassan of the Hundred Face**

 **Berserker**

 **Nightingale**

 **Lancelot**

 **Vlad III**

 **Kiyohime**

 **Beowulf**

 **Character Creation**

 **Master**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **School (Lux, Tenebris, Mundi, Vis, or Sancti):**

 **Student/Teacher:**

 **(If Teacher what subject?):**

 **Age:**

 **Grade/Year (1-3):**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Eyes Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Clothes Outside of School:**

 **Magic:**

 **Family:**

 **Club (If Any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Grades**

 **Physical Education (Strength):**

 **Math (Endurance):**

 **Literature (Agility):**

 **Magic (Mana):**

 **Science (Skill):**

 **Foreign Language (Skill):**

 **Home Economics (Skill):**

 **Note: Class Skills Stay the Same. Luck depends on the character and how I see it fit, as Noble Phantasm is based off of the bond between Master and Servant. Also, don't make the character over powered. For the Servant, just fill out as much as possible. Mandatory pieces will be _Italic,_ and there will be an asterisk(*) before them.**

 **Servant**

 ** _*Class_ :**

 ** _*True Name_ :**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Three Sizes:**

 ** _*Clothes without Armor_ :**

 **Birthday:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Place of Origin:**

 **Family:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talents:**

 **Natural Enemy:**

 **Status**

 **(Based off of grades you selected)**

 ** _*Strength_ :**

 ** _*Endurance_ :**

 ** _*Agility_ :**

 ** _*Mana_ :**

 ** _*Luck_ :**

 ** _*Noble Phantasm (Bond Level between Master and Servant)_ :**

 **Class Skills**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Until next time,**

 **SaberAoi~**


	8. Story Update

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and all other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

* * *

Hey guys, this is just an update to inform you guys what is up with Luna, and why there hasn't been a chapter this month. Now, I get that people want the next chapter, and that includes myself, but real life isn't something that can easily be avoided. Seriously, since school started, I've been hammered with homework, projects, tests, hanging out with friends, and other things. During the free time I have, I do write, this I swear. However, I'm not writing Luna, but an original short story that I'm aiming to be published. One class I have this year is Creative Writing. I've taken it for obvious reasons, but that's besides the point. Long story short, my teacher in that class is an editor for a literature magazine that circulates though my city. He believes that I have what it takes to be a writer, but I kinda think I'm mediocre, or slightly above average at best. Just because I view myself at that state doesn't mean that I don't have room to grow. Hence the reason why I want to take this opportunity to write a story for the magazine. I believe personally that this is the next step in my journey as a writer.

What does that mean for Luna, and why should I even care about this? Good questions! So good that I don't really have a witty comeback for them... I mean, I've been working on Luna time to time, and I have some of chapter 8 written. By some I think it's roughly mid-five thousands. I don't know where the stopping point is, or how long it will take. I'll probably have it done sometime in October, but when you think about it, it really isn't that far away. Like Luna is my pride and joy of how far I have come since I started writing. I'm not the sharpest crayon in the tool shed, but I know that much. So, for those of you who read this, I ask that you bare with me for the time being because, real life is a bitch. We're forced to gamble on odds that aren't in our favor just for a shot to progress. I know that I'm a teenager saying this, but I find this to be true. I may not get published, but I'd regret not trying to be. Then if I'm lucky enough to get publish, the "then what" question comes into play. It's like a game of poker. I need to hold a face, and raise the stakes. That's basically what has been happening though.

So, I'm sorry for the wait, but I suppose I can offer you the preview of chapter 8 because I'm a nice guy. However, I will note that this may or may not change when I release the chapter(probably won't).

* * *

A vivid green floods my vision. A grass plane, as far as the eye can see with a few wooden structures that I'm not familiar with. I can only think that I'm in the country side of Luna. I take a few steps but I can't hear the crushing of the grass underneath my feet. One thing sticks out more than anything else in the area. A vivid gold to compliment the green. In the distance, the girl who I have spent a little over a month with is in range. She's wearing what looks to be the robes of a peasant. A white robe with rope she seems to be using as a buckle. Tying her hair in her usual style, she steps forward. I try to call out to her, but the words won't come out.

I push forward. No one is in my way, yet it feels like I have to run through a crowd just to get close to here. I try everything to get her attention, but nothing seems to be working. I keep calling her by the name I have known her as.

 _-Saber_.

No matter how many times I callout to her, she doesn't respond. I'm sure that if someone is yelling, then at least one person would look their way, but that isn't the case here. The two people who are in the area aren't paying any mind to me. Instead, they're going about their own thing.

I stop in front of Saber. I stop. I stop just to get in her way. Impede her. Slow her down. Anything that will get her to stop ignoring me. Looking her directly in the eyes, there is without a doubt that this girl in front of me is the same girl that I have spent the past month with. There is no way that I could mistake that face of hers. Impossible, not in a million years. I could never forget her face.

Even though I'm right in front of her, she walks through me. Not around me, but through me.

 _Is this real?_

 _It can't be, right?_

 _This has to be a dream…it can't be anything other than a dream._

 _Saber wouldn't forget about me. No, she couldn't forget about me even if she wanted to._

I turn around and follow only steps behind her. A stone monument with a sword embedded in the stone.

 _It's not a dream…is it?_

 _A memory, not my memory, but one of Saber's memories._

She walks forward. Her eyes are focused on the blade in the stone. The silver blade with gold and blue decals. Her eyes aren't looking anywhere else but there.

 _-The Sword in the Stone…_

My body moves on its own. I want to be by her side. No, I have to be by her side. I walk along her side, stopping just at the base of the steps leading to the sword; Caliburn.

This is where her story began as the king of knights. The few steps that separate Saber, no, Arturia from being a normal girl. She could have been a normal girl and lived a normal life if she doesn't reach out.

 _-Is that what I really want…?_

 _-If Saber doesn't reach out for the sword, then Saber and I would have never met…_

As If Arturia heard my thoughts, she reaches for the handle of the blade, but before her hand can grasp it, she stops at the words of a man cloaked in white and holding a staff.

"The man who pulls this sword out of the stone in the true king of Britain." He says, but Arturia's gaze doesn't waver. She'd determined to pull the sword from the stone. I guess this is they call fate or destiny, but it can be dwindled down to plain old determination. "Arturia, you should carefully consider the meaning behind pulling this sword before you take it. There is no going back once you touch that sword. You will no longer be human." He adds.

Despite his warning, she clasps the handle in her hand as if she has been waiting for this moment her entire life. As if she has rehearsed this line and was waiting to say it with confidence she speaks. "Yes, I have come to take this sword because I so desire."

Arturia says this, grasping the sword with one hand. Everything that I am seeing…is fake, but it feels so real. I look at her. She her head towards me as if she can see me. She's looking directly in my eyes and offers a smile.

 _-Can she…see me?_

I look at the girl before me…she is different from the one I know, but the same person. This is her moment. Her day, but it feels forced to me. This girl had the chance to enjoy life, but sacrificed everything she could have had for the county she loved.

Part of me wants to know what she wanted to gain from this, but the other half is saying that more trouble comes from asking the specifics. At the end of the day like most this isn't my problem. Yet…it's hard to believe that she decided to step in the boots most people would rather leave unfilled, including myself. Almost makes me wonder how I summoned her as my Servant. Aren't Master and Servant supposed to have something in common?

Just like that…she pulls the blade form the stone and raises it in the air as to cut through the heavens. The sun beats down upon the blade as if casting the spotlight on Arturia. This is the start of a tale that I once read before. The tale of King Arthur. Hard to believe that I am seeing the man-err…woman herself before my eyes pulling the sword from the stone.

The beginning of her end. Even if she knew the outcome from the start, I'm pretty sure that she would have still taken up the sword.

 _-So, this was the start to her legacy, wasn't it?_


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Alright, I just want to apologize for the fans of this series, but as of this update, I am officially discontinuing Luna. Now, some people might be upset, mad, or pissed, and I suppose that's understandable. There's probably a portion of people who are asking why, I really liked this series. Which is fair, because I suppose some people enjoyed Luna. It's also fair that I give a reason to why I'm discontinuing Luna. So, here it is. When I first made Luna, it was a spur of the moment thing, and I found myself getting attached to the story as I kept writing. Which I assume is the case for most writers. However, as time passed, well the few months this story has been around, I can honestly say that I honestly had no clue what I was doing. I kinda created an entire universe of something I don't own. So, it grew harder, and harder, and felt random with barely anything to it besides my crude and dark sense of humor. I kinda took the advice of those who were kind enough to leave reviews and was winging it, but I still didn't know what I wanted. I know there's a saying that people write for themselves, and if you do that, it's fine, but it's also kind of stupid in my opinion. If you write for yourself, you're leaving out the potential that a story has. Like something could be so much more than it seems at first glance if you do it to make people happy. I thought that I'd just write, and If I could put a smile on a few peoples face, or even light up their day through the persona of a wacky character, I'd at least do some good to the world in a sense. It's kinda my personality that way, sure, I'm an ass, but I also love bringing a smile to peoples face.

 **HOWEVER, JUST BECAUSE IT'S DISCONTINUED,** **DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OVER!**

That's right, actually, I've been working on a rewrite for the series, and recently finished the first chapter, along with edits to it. I've revised the story a bit, and I believe that you're all going to be in for a treat. However, I plan to publish this chapter on this upcoming Saturday(EST). Because, after edits comes revisions and so-on so, I just wanna make sure I'm not missing anything. However, it is done, I swear, I think the first chapter is roughly 8k words. So, it's kinda hefty. If you checked my profile on this site, then you'd have seen that I put the title of the series up, Fate/Academia. Well, I hope you will all come along to this, and enjoy the ride.

Until next time,

~SaberAoi~


End file.
